Nakiri's Desire
by aGoldenLion
Summary: Meeting both Alice and Erina before entering Tootsuki. Souma made a lasting impression on both of them. What would happen when the three meet again. A little AU (M for freedom to write about everything I want)
1. Flashback: Meeting Alice

Welcome at my first story right here on FF!

I hope everyone will enjoy this story.

* * *

Meeting Alice

We start our story at a dark snowing night somewhere in the North of Denmark.

As we look closer we can find ourselves at an expensive party organized by the Nakiri family.

The guests are there to celebrate the birthday of the oldest son of Nakiri Senzaemon, the head of the Nakiri family.

At the party, which is held at the Denmark Nakiri mansion, we can find many influential people from all over the world that have made haute cuisine their business.

We see many restaurant owners, well-known chefs and important food critics all enjoying the most splendid of foods prepared by guest chefs from all over the world, including the notorious ''Asura'' the former second seat of the elite ten council from tootsuki academy.

Among all the guests we find a little white haired, red eyed girl enjoying the party as if it was her own.

As a Nakiri, people looked up to her and were all wondering when she would start to show her gift for cooking.

As she smiles at all the people, she is approached every few minutes by many of the guests wondering how her cousin Erina is doing.

With every person asking the same question, her smile starts to disappear from her face.

Starting to sulk a little and feeling sad, wondering why everyone was only interested in her spoilt cousin with her god's tongue, the little girl named Alice walked out of the ballroom.

* * *

Walking through the hallway she can see many men and women walking with champagne, little snacks, and plates filled with delicious looking food walking to and from the kitchen.

Her stomach starts to growl hungrily from all the food that is carried past her and decides to make her way to the kitchen

Arriving at the kitchen she hears a lot of shouting.

 _''More champagne for the guests on the balcony''_

 _''Where is the salmon for the food critic from Prague''_

 _''I need scallops, where are the scallops''_

Looking inside the kitchen, Alice spots a red-haired man working furiously with a wok preparing stir-fried vegetables.

Being enthralled by the smell, Alice stumbles towards the man, eyes closed and only enjoying the smell, as she accidentally walks into the man.

Looking up she can see eyes of a demon glaring down at her before they warm up and he smiles up to her.

''I'm sorry lady Alice, when I work in the kitchen I always get a little too serious'' The man softly said as he softly pets the hair of Alice, as she was shivering from looking in the demonic looking eyes.

Looking up she looks back in the man's eyes, that have a deep golden color instead of the scary red color and relax under his warm hand. Before asking the man ''How do you know my name, mister?''

Not expecting this question, the man laughs a little and said ''Your grandpa and I have known each other for a long time, we met at tootsuki'' he smiles whilst looking down. ''He also mentioned you and your cousin Erina''

Already expecting his question of asking about Erina, she is surprised to hear him say ''Would you like to try a little from the stir'' as he never stopped working on it whilst talking to her.

Furiously nodding with red puppy eyes, The man smiles a little and grabs a small plate and fills it with some stir fried vegetables.

Starting to eat, Alice tasted a lot of vegetables she had never seen or tasted before, and as she ate, the man finished the dish before giving it to the servers.

Taking a small break he grabs 2 bottles with root beer and walks back to Alice.

''Did you like it?'' he questions as he washes her empty plate, before taking a seat next to her.

Alice nodded wildly as she was enjoying her root beer. This brought a smile to the man's face.

''So tell me, Alice-chan, why are you in the kitchen and not at the party?'' The man questioned as he looked at her face, which was starting to look a lot sadder.

Alice explained, as best as a 7-year old can, that she was sad because of everyone only asking about her cousin Erina and feels neglected by everyone but her parents and grandfather.

The man could understand what she meant, having already cooked at the Nakiri mansion in Japan. He knew how people treated Erina ''God's Palate'' Nakiri. A small girl being bowed to by many chefs whose reputation is entirely dependent on the words of a small child.

As the man looks down at her gloomy face he said ''Erina-chan isn't always happy either. Because there are many people looking up at her, she doesn't have time for other things. Her only friend is Hisako-chan, her aide.'' He tells her as she is a bit startled by this.

looking down she said ''I thought she had it a lot easier than me'' as little tears start welling up in her eyes. ''And all the times I thought bad things about her..'' she said.

Sniffing a little about her cousin, she feels the man's hand wiping the tears from her eyes and said ''Please, if you see her again don't be angry with her. You both envy each others life'' the man said before he softly pets her again.

After a few more minutes of talking the man said ''Alice-chan why don't you go outside now, if you go to the back of the mansion, there will be a little surprise waiting for you'' as he starts grinning.

Standing up, she nods at the man and starts walking out of the kitchen, but before she exits she shyly asks, 'What is your name mister?''

Already busy with looking for ingredients for his next dish, he looks back up and said ''My name is Saiba Joichiro'' before continuing with his search.

* * *

Happily smiling as she remembers talking with Joichiro and the delicious food he made, she makes her way through the mansion.

Whilst walking she politely waves and smiles at the guests that are in the back of the mansion, before opening the back door of the house.

Walking through the conservatory before reaching the yard, She spots her father, who is talking on the phone.

Wondering who it is she hears her father loudly laughing with her grandfather.

 _''It's a pity you can't be here father, the food is most wonderful this year''_

 _''I know Hideyoshi, but I can't let Erina alone, you know how her father is''_

 _''I'm well aware father, please continue to take care of her, but know that the door here is always open to her''_

 _''Thank you son, please enjoy the rest of the night. Say hello from me to little Alice-chan''_

 _''I will father, you will hear from me soon''_

As the now named Nakiri Hideyoshi closes his phone he said ''I know you're there, come out''

Spotting a little white haired girl walking towards him, he softened his eyes.

Kneeling down before giving his daughter a small hug he said ''Alice, what are you doing here?''

Enjoying the warmth from her father, she softly replies ''A chef named Joichiro-san said there was a surprise for me in the yard''

Blinking his eyes in surprise before letting out a small laugh, her father said ''That's right, there is a special surprise for you outside''

All the doubt the little Nakiri girl had of there actually not being a surprise flew out the door as she gave her father a small kiss wishing him a happy birthday before running out of the conservatories door.

The man softly smiles, before making his way back to the party.

''Joichiro you really are a man of your word'' as he looks back at the conversation he had half an hour ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Shaking hands with his guests and accepting birthday wishes, Nakiri Hideyoshi is following a little red-haired boy looking no older than 7 as he made his way to the conservatory._

 _Walking three steps behind the boy, he saw the boy wearing a thick red winter coat three sizes too big, small gloves and a large shawl._

 _He saw the boy grab a large snow shovel before walking up to the boy asking ''What are you doing here, little boy?''_

 _Not expecting this the boy jumped 2 ft in the air and slipped._

 _His head had little birds flying around him, before looking up at the man saying ''Heya'' with a large grin._

 _Nakiri Hideyoshi sweatdropped and knew right at that moment ''Joichiro's boy''_

 _Helping the little boy up, Hideyoshi asks ''What's your name, boy?''_

 _Thumping himself in the chest, he said ''Yukihira Souma, the best chef in the world!''_

 _Laughing a little at the boys excitement, he said ''My name is Nakiri Hideyoshi. So Souma-kun, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be inside?''_

 _''Well, Nakiri-san, pops said I should work on a surprise for someone'' Souma said as he grabbed the snow shovel._

 _''He said I should make a snowman for someone named Alice-chan'' Souma proclaims._

 _Trying to process what Souma just said, Nakiri Hideyoshi smiled and turned to Souma._

 _''That's a good idea Souma-kun. If you need anything you can take it from the shed'' before shooing Souma outside._

 _Smiling to himself, he walked back inside only to receive a phone call from his father_

Flashback over

''Have fun my dear daughter, I hope the two of you can become good friends'' were his last thoughts before making his way inside.

* * *

As Alice made her way out of the conservatory, she ran right into the snowing night. Forgetting she only wore her expensive party dress, she was suddenly enveloped in the cold.

Not being able to do what she wants, isn't something that we can find in her dictionary (not even at age 7)

As fast as she could, Alice ran back inside to grab a warm coat, gloves, shawl, and shoes.

Quickly getting dressed, she ran back outside in the dark snowing night, to see a small boy in the distance.

Coming to the intelligent conclusion that he tried to take her surprise away from her, She made her way towards him.

* * *

We know Souma as a somewhat dimwitted and dense person, but we also know him as a loyal and dedicated person.

Being the dedicated person he is, Souma is trying his best to make his very first snowman for a girl he doesn't yet know.

Already been working on the snowman for half an hour, Souma is busy with the middle part of the snowman, trying to lift the middle part in his little arms.

He grabs it and lifts it. The large snowball is heavy, as his arms start to shake he manages to lift it up to eye level but just before he placed it on the first part.

''Who are you''

He hears behind him, scaring him out of his little jacket.

Suddenly losing all of his strength, the large snowball drops on the ground together with Souma, as his arms were still wrapped around the snowball.

Seeing this, Alice starts to fufufu a little and walks closer to see small red hairs sticking out of a small mountain of snow.

Laughing a little louder as Souma climbs out of the snow, she can see him starting to tear up a little bit and closes her mouth.

Sniffling a little, he looks behind him to see a small girl with white hairs, red eyes looking curiously at him.

''What are you doing here, I'm supposed to make a surprise for Alice-chan'' Souma said as his golden eyes stare back at her.

Blinking twice, Alice asks ''Are you the surprise Joichiro-san talked about?''

Shaking his head twice, Souma said ''I was making a snowman for a girl named Alice, but now it is broken'' he sadly said.

Walking up to Souma, Alice said as she is 3 ft away from him ''My name is Nakiri Alice, Who are you?''

Souma answers as best as he can ''The greatest chef in the world'' he screams loudly to the world with a volume only a 7-year old can produce.

Alice sweatdropped and said ''Do you want to make the snowman together with me?''

Souma smiled at her, happy she isn't mad because of the destroyed snowman, and nods.

After an hour, the both of them have managed to make a complete snowman, dressed with a large hat, a carrot for a nose and a couple of buttons used as a smile and coat.

They both look at each other, happy with the result

''That was a lot of fun'' Souma said as he grabs the snow shovel.

Looking happily at their result, Souma and Alice started to play in the snow, making snow angels and throwing snowballs at each other.

As time went on, it started to snow harder outside and it got a lot colder, So they decide to continue playing in the shed.

Well, ''Shed'' is a word that would normally be associated with a small, wooden construction used for small tools. But in the world of the Nakiri's you can consider it a large building with not just small tools but also a lounge room and a small onsen.

The two of them decided to play games while they were inside the shed. They played cards, uno, and many more games before playing with the Wii.

After three hours of swinging the controller around as they played their games, Alice said ''I'm starting to get tired'' and rubbed her eyes.

Yawning in response, Souma said ''hmmm I'm tired too''

Because they are still so young, neither of them is embarrassed when Alice grabs blankets from another room and suggests they sleep in the loungeroom.

After taking a little soak in the onsen together, they get dressed in pajamas before sleeping together under the same blanket.

During the night they unconsciously find each others arms and spend the rest of the night in them, both happily dreaming about the fun they had.

* * *

Next morning, we find two adults looking down at the most adorable scene they ever lay their eyes on. Both of them grinning as their children don't want to let go of each other.

''Blackmail'' their minds said as Souma and Alice woke up.

Rubbing their eyes they notice where they are before they both blush a little, before looking away when they hear snickering.

''Alright Alice, you can snuggle with your friend another time'' Hideyoshi said as he takes Alice up in his arms.

''Come on Romeo, it is time for us to go back home'' Joichiro said as he grabs Souma.

Making their way out of the shed, Joichiro takes Souma back to their room to take a shower, pack his things and get dressed.

When they are ready to go, they make their way back downstairs to see Alice, Hideyoshi and Leonora Nakiri waiting for them.

As Joichiro is making small talk with Hideyoshi, Souma is left alone and walks up to Alice and her mother.

''It looks like we won't see each other again for a long time'' Alice sadly said as Japan isn't exactly close to Denmark.

Looking back at Alice, Souma said ''We will see each other again, then we will make another snowman'' as he smiles brightly at her.

After 5 more minutes of talking between Alice, Leonora, and Souma, Joichiro yells from the door ''Romeo, it's time to go now''

Yelling at his father, he gives Alice a hug and quick kiss on her cheek before running outside, not seeing the forming blush on Alice her face.

''hmm looks like Alice likes little Souma-kun fufufu'' Leonara thinks as she can see the blush on her daughter's face. Everyone in the Nakiri family knows that Alice learned her teasing from her mother.

Running upstairs to her room, Alice opens the door to her balcony to see Souma walk in the distance.

As she looks at his retreating back, Souma suddenly turns around and looks at her, before giving her a bright smile and starts to wave at her.

Waving back she smiles softly back at him thinking ''I hope to see you again''

* * *

At night, while laying in her bed, Alice thinks back at the previous night and how warm she felt all night, the warmth she missed right now.

As she falls asleep she dreams about being with the mysterious boy again, not knowing his name.

Just seeing him makes her already happy.

She decides to no longer care about her name and what it means to the world.

Erina can have it all. All the fame and all the riches that come with it.

People can ask her about Erina all they want and she will happily answer them, just as long as this boy, only this mysterious boy is interested in her.

Unknowingly dreaming about this boy made the seeds that were planted in her heart during the day starting to sprout.

* * *

There we have it, The first chapter introducing Alice and Souma

In a couple days, I will upload the next chapter, I already have it outlined so it's basically just typing and maybe some adjustments

Peace Out!


	2. Flashback: Meeting Erina

Hello everyone to the second chapter of Nakiri's Desire.

I've decided to make a quick update because I know how it feels to wait for updates and shit.

The next chapter won't come this fast because I haven't decided yet if I will follow a lot of the original timeline or not.

With that said, Here's how Souma met Erina for the first time, I hope you enjoy!

''…...'' is talking

(…...) when Erina thinks about torture

* * *

Meeting Erina.

It was a hot summer day in Tokyo, Japan as we follow a small purple eyed, blonde haired girl in her room reading a cooking book.

This little girl named Nakiri Erina is, even though she's only 10 years old, the leading food critic and food taster in the world.

Born with the ability to taste virtually anything, she's able to tell what is wrong with any dish presented to her and how to change this dish to a higher level.

Because of this, she is often referred to as ''God's Tongue''

Using this ability since she was 3 years old, her fame spread all around the world and changed the way of making it as a cook. Only one word from God's Tongue could spell disaster to chefs and restaurants.

With this power, she has already gathered followers from all around the world, chefs paying small fortunes to have her test their dishes and how to better them.

You might think this brought nothing but happiness to this girl, but unfortunately, life isn't this kind to her.

From a young age, she was trained by her father, Nakiri Azami, to taste dishes, day in and day out.

Throwing away the dishes she did not approve of, he forcefully took away everything that could potentially influence her and the way he trained her.

After a few years of training, her grandfather found out what her father did, and banished him from the Nakiri mansion.

Since then, her grandfather tried to bring her back to the happy girl she used to be, but she still has an empty look in her eyes, still rude to chefs that bring unsatisfactory dishes and still has her haughty attitude with everyone but her grandfather.

But things have been getting better, she started to open up again and do more things than just cooking.

Following up those words, Erina decides to put her cooking book away.

''Pff it's so warm outside today'' She thought as she looks outside to see many people walking with summer dresses and shorts in the street.

''Maybe a visit to the park will cool me off, laying down in the shade of a tree''

Walking to the bathroom, Erina takes a short shower to wash away some of the accumulated sweat before wearing a nice summer dress. A summer dress no ordinary person could every afford.

Walking down the stairs, she notices her grandfather making his way outside as well.

Running up to him, she calls out to him.

Turning around, Nakiri Senzaemon smiles up to his granddaughter and said ''Erina, You look lovely. Are you going out?''

Smiling up at her grandfather, she replies ''Yes, I think a visit to the park would do me well grandfather'' before bowing to him and walking out.

As he watches his granddaughter walk out, he smiles to himself thinking ''Joichiro you sly dog, trying to couple even my other granddaughter'' as he made his way to his car.

 _Flashback_

 _It is time for the yearly Tootsuki Alumni day, and this year it is time for the 69th generation to see each other again._

 _Invited to this day is none other than the illustrious ''Asura'' the former second seat of the elite ten council._

 _Even though he left tootsuki before graduating, many still see him as one of tootsuki's jewels._

 _One of these persons is Nakiri Senzaemon, the current school director, and made sure to call him beforehand to make sure he would come to the special day._

 _Jovially laughing at the phone, Senzaemon talked about his granddaughter and how she needed someone that could help her get back to the way she used to be._

 _By telling this to Joichiro, he hopes he can help him as he is the only person Erina ever opened up to in the way she used to._

 _''Tomorrow will be a warm day, if she goes out tell her to go to the Nakiri Park if she hasn't decided where to go yet, and tell her there's a surprise for her there'' Joichiro tells the director._

 _Listening carefully to what he's saying, Senzaemon remembers a conversation he had with his son, Nakiri Hideyoshi, a couple years ago where Joichiro had a surprise for his other granddaughter, Alice._

 _''I see Joichiro, you want her to meet little Souma-kun as well?'' Senzaemon asks as he is starting to like this idea, knowing how lonely Erina actually is._

 _''That's right gramps. I think he will be a good influence for her as well, he never cared for family names or special features so he won't treat her like everyone else does'' he smilingly said as it is something his son inherited from him._

 _''Alright then Joichiro, I trust your judgement in this knowing well who you are. We'll see each other tomorrow at tootsuki and don't bring your squid dishes this time please'' As he shivers knowing how bad they tasted._

 _Grinning slightly, he answers ''Yeah see ya tomorrow gramps'' before hanging up_

 _Flashback over_

Shaking his head a little with a smile, he meets up with his driver and gets driven to Tootsuki where he will spend the rest of the day talking about the past, drinking a lot of sake and singing on the karaoke machine.

* * *

We follow Nakiri Erina making her way to the park, which is owned by her family, while her bodyguards are unnoticeably following her.

The guards have already been notified of who Souma is so they won't approach him.

During her walk to the park, many people wave at her or greet her as she is already well known by the public as a Nakiri, not necessarily as a ''God's Tongue'' so she is always treated as a higher being.

Never being able to act as a girl her own age, she has been trained by her father to look down on everybody, so she only gives them a stiff nod as she keeps moving.

Arriving at the park, Erina can see that she isn't the only person that had the idea of going to the park as she can see children playing everywhere, couples laying on a blanket and several individuals on the grass working on their tan.

''Must be nice to have a carefree life'' She thought as she walks through the park.

Of course, being a Nakiri has it perks as she walks towards a part of the park specially reserved for the Nakiri Clan.

As she nears her families part of the park, she grabs her keys to open the gate. She keeps walking through rows of trees on both sides of the path and keeps walking till she reaches a small lake.

Standing there, you could consider it paradise on earth, a beautiful lake with the clearest water you can imagine, a small villa for the family filled with all the necessities they might need, large trees with swings and a red headed boy taking a nap under one of those trees.

''Hmm everything looks like it should'' Erina thought to herself as she makes her way towards the villa to grab herself something to drink after walking under the hot sun.

About to open the door, Erina drops her key and rubs her eyes to look back at a specific tree again to actually see a red headed boy sleeping there.

Being the Ojou-sama she is, She walks right up to the boy readying herself to give him a piece of her mind.

Reaching him, She grabs the boy by his shirt and starts shaking him whilst shouting ''Wake up you red haired dimwit''

Not waking up, he tries to push her away while dreamingly shouting back ''Noooo let me go peanut butter squids'' before going back to his soft snoring.

There are many things that Nakiri Erina can not take. At the top of this list, by far is being ignored. As she starts seeing red, she grabs him by his shorts and red hair before throwing him in the small lake.

Souma fortunately wakes up from his dream as he almost drowns in the lake, he already swallowed a lot of water but manages to get to the coast

As he reaches the coast he is able to throw up most of the water. Calming down a little and contemplating how he suddenly woke up in the water, he looks up to see a creature with red eyes stare at him,

This creature looks more bull than human from all the smoke that is coming out of its ears.

Not really knowing what to say, Souma decides to wait for the creature to speak.

Waiting for an apology for wasting her time, the bull notices that it isn't coming.

Growing even angrier at being looked down by a commoner, she tries to take him down again, however this time our red haired friend is smart enough not to cross this bulls path and runs away from her.

After 10 minutes of chasing this boy, the bull loses all of its energy and reverts back to our lovely little Erina.

Noticing he isn't followed anymore by a crazy bull, he turns around to see a little girl behind him breathing heavily.

''Are you alright?'' he asks, but as he tries to help her up, the girl slapped his hand away.

She gives him a hard stare as she haughtily said ''Shouldn't you apologize to me boy'' as she flips her long blonde hair in his face.

''….''

''….''

As they both look at each other, Erina starts to get impatient.

(Does this Neanderthaler not know who I am)

''Haa..'' Souma said as he inhales.

''Haa..?'' Erina dumbfoundedly looks at him.

''HAACHOU'' he sneezes loudly as he rubs his nose.

Erina starts to growl loudly before screaming ''DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM BOY?"

As Souma is still rubbing his nose, not paying attention to anything else, he spots the girl again, as the gentleman his father raised him he asks ''Who are you?''

Insulted, Nakiri Erina, THE God's Tongue, that is how she felt after she was completely dismissed by this commoner boy.

Growing paler by the second she snarls ''HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF ME? THE NAKIRI ERINA, THE GODS TONGUE?''

Due to Souma, as a gentleman, completely ignoring the girl as he tried to grab a butterfly he hears something about a tongue and an animal.

Then again, as the similarity formed in his head, this could only mean one thing. As he excitedly sits up and Erina expects him to know all about her with a knowing smile, he said

''So you have a dogs tongue, does that mean that it is rougher than mine?'' He excitedly asks.

Her mouth falls open, literally with her chin on the ground.

The dark nothingness in her eyes is replaced by the flames of fury as she starts to get angrier by the second.

(This boy.. this boy... I'm going to destroy this commoner) Nakiri thought as she grabs a nearby stick.

Patiently waiting for his question to be answered, he never expected this girl to break a stick on his face.

Feeling the fury leave her body, she gives Souma a bloodthirsty smile which is quickly replaced with scared eyes as she can see blood dripping down his face.

Souma also not expecting this bleeding he shouts at the girl ''Are you crazy, what do you think you're doing you idiot''

This explosion of anger reminds Erina of her training with her father, and starts crying softly while holding her knees to her chest shaking softly muttering ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry'' over and over again.

Though feeling pity for the girl, He is still angry at her for hitting him with a stick and decides to leave her by herself as he goes inside to look for a bandage.

Because Souma has been working in the kitchen for many years now, he is used to being cut in his fingers so he knows how to bandage himself by now, silently thanking his father for teaching this to him.

Cleaning the wound from the little wooden splinters, he grabs a bandage to close off the wound.

Unknowingly to the both of them, this is how Souma got his characteristic scar on his brow.

Walking back outside he can see the girl that introduced herself as Nakiri Erina still muttering apologies, Not knowing what else to do he walks up to her before shaking her saying ''It's alright, it's alright I forgive you'' and helps her up.

Standing up again, Erina wipes the rest from her tears before looking back at the boy, not really understanding why she is feeling far better than she did this morning when she woke up.

Looking at the boy, she notices he is staring deep into her eyes, welling up a feeling of slight embarrassment.

Trying to start a conversation again where she has the upper hand, she demands ''Well, Who are you again and why are you here?''

''Umm, I was sent here by one of the tootsuki alumni, he said it was okay after asking Nakiri Senzaemon'' Souma said as he casually starts laying back under the tree he was thrown from.

Seemingly surprised by his answer she has no reply.

Closing his eyes, Souma asks her as the kind boy he is ''Do you want to sit next to me?''

The first thing that came up in Erina's mind was a big fat red stamped NO, but after considering that she was feeling better since this morning and it definitely had to do something with him, plus she hurt him plus it was still really hot outside and the shade looks very appealing, Erina decides to sit next to him.

''Alright then, I cannot refuse a commoner's heartfelt request'' She haughtily said as she takes place next to him.

After not speaking for half an hour, enjoying the cool of the shade, Souma asks

''Erina-san, What did you mean when you asked me if I knew about your dog's tongue, is it famous or something?

Erina, enjoying the shade almost explodes but decides to answer his question remembering what happened last time.

''Normally I would never allow anyone speak to me by my first name without adding a -sama or -dono honorific but after what I did to you I will allow it, and for the second time it's GOD tongue not dog'' she angrily mutters in her fist.

Spending the next 10 minutes explaining about her tongue and what it can do, Souma's eyes sparkle as he said ''Wow that's so cool Erina-san''

Not expecting this answer as people never tell her it's cool or not but only using its ability, she is smiling shyly and a bit of happiness returns to her eyes.

For hours they talk about their lives and what they do, with every question there is more and more happiness flowing into the eyes of Erina, even allowing Souma to call her Erina-chan.

'So you don't care that I have God's Palate?'' Erina asks as she fidgets with her fingers, trying to find a way to become friends with Souma.

''Hmm.. not really. What many people forget is that you have the best tongue in the world, capable of tasting things I never can, so what would it matter if I only have dishes that are approved by you but can only taste half of it'' Souma said not expecting the implications his answer had.

In Erina her heart, the first seeds of love are planted and starting to get nurtured.

Looking down in her lap, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping this is not a dream, Erina asks ''T-then would it be ok for us to be f-friends..?'' She asks as her voice grows softer.

Not feeling her nervous mood, Souma happily replies ''Sure Erina-chan, but aren't we already friends?''

This answer breaks the first wall around her heart, one of the many she raised during her training with her father as not to get hurt, and with it the first of many seeds start to sprout.

Feeling the happiness she denied herself for a long time, she gives Souma a very grateful smile and sits closer to him.

Souma, as the genius he is, picks this time to ask her a question that started one of the biggest rivalries in the world.

''Erina-chan do you know a girl by the name of Nakiri Alice?''

Hearing the name of her cousin, her hearts sinks a little before answering him, ''Alice is my cousin from Denmark''

Smiling at her, Souma replies ''Ahh that's cool. I've met her and her parents 3 years ago at a party in their home'' before continuing ''Alice-chan and I made a snowman, then as it got colder outside we went to the onsen and slept together'' he nonchalantly continues not knowing what it did to this young maidens heart.

Before she can reply, both of them hear the voice of an unknown woman in the distance shouting ''Souma-chan it's time to go home''

Hearing this, he yells back ''I'm coming Mum'' and turns back to Erina.

Erina still lost in her little world, she never heard Souma's name being called.

''Erina-chan, I hope we see each other again'' before giving her cheek a small kiss and runs towards the voice of the woman, hearing her scold him for the cut on his brow.

Waking up from her little world, Erina looks at Souma's retreating back, she tightens both her fists before answering the unanswered question in her heart.

Coming to a conclusion, Erina locks the villa and the gate, before walking back home.

* * *

It's 9PM as the Nakiri family in Denmark receives a phone call.

The family's maid answers the phone ''Hello, Nakiri estate speaking''

''Hello, this is Nakiri Erina, is Alice there?'' The maid hears on the other side of the line.

''Yes, Lady Alice is available, would you like to speak to her?'' the maid professionally asks

''Yes please'' Erina answers as she hears her phone getting connected to another line

''Nakiri Alice speaking'' Erina hears from the other line.

''Hello Alice''

''Hello Erina''

''Alice, have you ever met a boy with red hairs and yellow eyes?''

Not liking where this is going, Alice answers ''Yes I have, We spent a wonderful day together, what about it?''

Steeling her heart, Erina answers ''I-I want you to stay away from him!'' she shouts through the phone with her heart loudly beating in her chest.

Hearing this, Alice start to feel ice cold sweat forming on her back.

Steeling her nerves, Alice shouts back ''N-No you can have everything but him''

After going back and forth for 10 minutes, much to the enjoyment of the staff and family in Denmark and Japan, Alice said ''You don't even know his name bakarina''

''I do so know his name Alice cow, his name is..'' Erina said as she quiets down.

As Erina quiets down, Alice also starts to remember that he never told her his name.

(WHAT'S HIS NAME?) They both yell in their mind as their conversation has come to a stop.

Both not willing to lose to each other, they both come up with a very (un)convincing lie and wish each other a good night.

Hanging the phone up, Erina makes her way upstairs to her room, happily dreaming about the mysterious boy she spent the day with.

* * *

Nakiri Senzaemon, a happy grandfather who is happy to see the light back in the eyes of his granddaughter, The nothingness replaced by the fury of a competition and the happiness only a loved one can provide, as she has a big smile on her face whilst walking up the stairs.

Happy to have listened to his former second seat, Senzaemon comes up with ideas to thank Joichiro and his son.

It will be for another 6 years for Souma to show up in their lives again, but both of their hearts have been captured by him, just by being who he is.

* * *

Wasn't that fun to read peoples?

Now you know how Souma met Erina and how he get his scar.

Next chapter will fast forward to Souma his entrance exam, Will they remember each other or won't they, that is the question. Peace out!


	3. Arriving at Tootsuki!

Chapter 3: Arriving at Tootsuki!

Damn that title, It could have been the name of an old Pokemon episode

Never expected to do this, but I will be answering all of your reviews.

Sky00 – Well, here it is ;)

Fredgie – I'm happy to see you enjoying this story and I appreciate the kind words.

Kkona – So did I, and if no one provides you with one, you do it yourself :)

Swaer – You can read it right now what happens after the timeskip ;)

Dread – I appreciate it, I hope you keep enjoying the story

Guest 1 – hohohoho have you been taking a look inside of my mind..? Well I already have an outline for that chapter so till we arrive at that chapter, you will have to keep wondering :D

Elchabon – Glad to see you like it so far, the A/S/E pairing is indeed pretty good/hot.

Guest 2 – Thanks dude, appreciate it

Well, with all the reviews answered, Let's get it on with the 3rd chapter of Nakiri's Desire.

''….'' talking

(…..) Erina her destructive tendencies speaking

* * *

Timeskip: 5 years

8:53 AM

Tokyo, Japan

POV: Souma

It's a warm summer day in august, only a few days before the start of the new school year,

as we follow a 15-year-old Yukihira Souma in the bus, on his way to tootsuki academy.

This boy, no young man, has grown tremendously for the past 5 years.

His red hair has grown a bit in length, darkening a little with age.

The golden color of his eyes have lightened a little to a bright yellow, brighter than any yellow you can hope to find, the only reason any person might have to not look in Souma's eyes is to be distracted by a very prominent scar on his left eyebrow.

Besides the changes in his face, Souma has lost all of his baby fat thanks to being rigorously trained by his father, Asura, and has developed a healthy pack of muscles.

No longer having small arms, his arms have thickened quite a bit and looking at this young man, many girls would be blown away by his appearance.

Being well known in his neighbourhood as an aspiring chef and a sought after young man, you might think he has developed an attitude to fit his appearance, Souma truly never changed as the kind young man he always has been.

This made him even more desirable, What girl would not want a strong looking young man, with a rugged looking but handsome face while still having a warm and inviting personality.

This, of course, was quickly stopped by his father Joichiro as schoolgirls came to his diner, just to watch and enjoy looking at Souma.

And we all know Souma as a dense young man, not understanding why all these girls were following him around in school and at home, he could do nothing else but apologize and friendly smile back to them.

All the girls felt their hearts beating louder and developing a large blush before giggling and wishing him a great day.

It went like this every day for the past 2 years as he really started to grow up into the man he is now, and causing his father to start showing his first grey hears.

Thinking back about all the things that happened the last 5 years, Souma sadly smiles.

Losing his mother was hard on Souma, as his mother was the person who kept the three together.

Being the housewife she was, she kept the ''travelling chef'' at home, and the very curious Souma safe from all the dangerous situations he managed to get himself into.

With his mother falling away, he and his father lost some of their close bond as Joichiro was sometimes away from home for weeks as he heard rumours about new dishes or new spices from all over the world.

But 2 years ago, Joichiro decided to stay in one place and decided to open Yukihira's, in commemoration of his late wife and decided to adopt this as his last name as well.

So for the last 2 years, after Souma expressed to make his childhood wish come true, he relentlessly trained Souma in everything he knew and learned in tootsuki and from around the world.

Looking back, Souma was happy to somewhat having repaired his bond with his father, well, he was happy till last night, as Souma grumbles remembering what happened.

 _Flashback time!_

 _Waving goodbye to the last group of schoolgirls that decided to taste the food of their eye candy, he closed the door and locked it before starting with cleaning the tables._

 _As Souma was cleaning the tables, his father walks into the room, dressed sharply in a suit holding two large suitcases, both having stickers on the side from dozens of different countries._

 _''Are you going somewhere Pops?'' Souma asks as he eyes his father, not expecting him to ever dress this nicely._

 _Smiling at his son, Joichiro answers ''I've been called by one of my old friends that needs my help at his restaurant in New York'' as he makes his way towards Souma._

 _''Souma, I will be closing Yukihira's for the next 2 years''_

 _Anger, sadness, and uncertainty seep into Souma's mind, before shouting at his father ''What!? What do you mean closing down Yukihira's?''_

 _Already expecting Souma's reaction, Joichiro huffs a little and casually replies ''Souma, It's time for you to spread your wings''_

 _''Spreading my wings? What are you talking about, pops?''_

 _Joichiro gives his son a soft smile and lays his hand on Souma's left shoulder_

 _''I've taught you everything about cooking that I know, but now it is time for you to walk your own road as a chef, and because of that, I've decided to enroll you in Tootsuki Academy''_

 _Vaguely remembering his past about meeting two little girls and them having a connection with Tootsuki, Souma replies ''Why tootsuki, why shouldn't I travel like you did?''_

 _''Because you are far younger than I was when I started to travel, and graduating from Tootsuki has far more merit than anything else a chef can offer, even 20 years of experience'' Joichiro tells Souma._

 _Understanding what his father means ''Alright Pops, I will make you and mum proud, I will take that first seat''_

 _Laughing at his son's excited response, Joichiro said ''Haha that's great Souma, You still need to show the world that you're the best chef around, like you did when you were young'' remembering his son shouting to everyone that listened how he was the best chef in the world._

 _Laughing far louder as he looks at his son's embarrassed face, Joichiro simply states with a devious smile ''Oh before I forget, the entrance exams are tomorrow''_

 _The next day, nobody in the area can explain the horrific wail they heard last night, suspiciously sounding like a ''Nooooooooo''_

 _Flashback is over_

Still grumbling about last night for only being able to sleep for 2 hours after packing his bags and looking for all the school papers that Joichiro forgot to mention where he put them.

Yawning in his hand, Souma tries to get a little shut-eye, not noticing the bus drive right past Tootsuki Academy.

* * *

POV: Erina

In a large mansion, near Tootsuki academy, we can find a 15-year old girl sleeping in her bed.

Well, ''bed'' is a big word, especially in the world of the Nakiri's as it could easily provide enough room for 5 people to sleep in.

Looking around her room, it wouldn't be a surprise if this girl was a princess. The size of the room not doing under from a large living room. The walls and ceiling are both covered in the most beautiful of ornaments, painted in a color of white that can only be defined as divine. Not even heaven would be this white.

Focussing back on the girl, we can see an attractive girl with blonde hair softly snoring as she dreams about happier times with her mysterious red-haired friend.

Yes. Even after all these years, that one single day has a deep meaning to her. Happiness spreading through her body that she shows no one, not even her trusted aide Hisako.

Even though she can no longer remember the most important things about his appearance, just the feeling of them spending the day are more than enough to feel this warm bubbly feeling in her heart.

For all these years, the seeds that have sprouted made their way through her heart, nurturing it with affection.

The affection she missed from her parents, affection only HE could provide.

The past 5 years have been good to Erina, thanks to her grandfather and the day she spent with Souma.

Her grandfather made sure to keep mentioning Souma when he notices that the loneliness gets to her once in a while.

Of course, she is never truly alone as the staff and her other family members interact with her, but they are incomparable to a friend her own age, that isn't interested in her abilities.

Happily sleeping as she dreams of her friend, the clock turns to exactly 9AM.

Not even a second later, there is a knock on the door with an unknown voice saying.

''It's time to wake up, Erina-sama'' the voice said as we can now identify it as Erina her secretary Arato Hisako.

Being with Erina since she was 4 years old, Hisako already knows that it will take a while for her mistress to wake up.

''hmm hmm'' Erina mutters as she turns around in her bed, not paying attention to anything else.

Already dealing with this every day for the past 5 years, right after the day Erina met this mysterious boy, Hisako already knows what to do.

Grinning to herself, already knowing what will happen, Hisako said ''Erina-sama, Saiba-sama is waiting for you in the kitchen saying he wants to try your dish''

Hearing someone fall on the ground before fast footsteps make it towards the door, Erina runs out of her room in her pyjamas making her way to the kitchen with a big smile.

''Every single day she falls for the same trick'' Hisako softly chuckles as she slowly makes her way to the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen, she spots Erina pouting as Saiba-sama wasn't there.

''Why do you keep falling for the same trick every day, Erina-sama?'' Hisako asks as she walks up to her mistress.

Pouting even more, Erina stamps on the ground before answering ''Because the first time I will not check the kitchen, he will be there'' as she remembered the first time she met him.

Not including Souma or her grandfather, Joichiro is the most precious person to Erina, around the same level as her cousin Alice.

Speaking about Alice, after declaring themselves rivals for the affection of their mysterious friend, their relation never truly diminished, instead, they spend their time on bettering themselves as to win the race when they meet the boy again.

Softly muttering curses at Hisako, Erina makes her way back to her room to take a shower as Hisako prepares a healthy breakfast for Erina.

Undressing in front of the mirror, we can see that just as Souma, Erina has also grown into quite the beautiful woman.

Of course, as a Nakiri and God's Tongue, she has always been the center of attention for wherever she went, but as she started to grow older, so did her beauty.

We can see a fairly tall young woman with golden colored hair, slightly darkened with age.

Purple eyes sparkling with life, far more beautiful than they were before meeting Souma.

As we look at her body, we can see long, luscious legs meeting at Erina her shapely hips.

(Author note: do not google ''luscious'' when around young children ;) )

We look up from her hips where we can see a small patch of blonde hair hiding her soft honey pot and follow her small stomach up to her large breasts where you just want to drown your face in.

From her back we can see a large, shapely rear where any man would love to sink his hands into before following the soft skin of her back to reach her soft and feminine shoulders.

All in all, She's a beauty that is only rivalled by her cousin Alice.

Finishing her shower, Erina neatly wipes her body dry before getting dressed in underwear not even available to the common millionaire.

Wearing her underwear she grabs the exclusive version of the Tootsuki academy uniform and puts it on before making her way towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Hisako just finished preparing breakfast for her mistress as she spots her mistress enter the kitchen from the side of her eyes.

Offering Erina her breakfast, she receives a small smile that brightens up her entire day.

'Hisako, what are my appointments for the day?'' Erina asks as she finished her breakfast.

Grabbing her appointment book, Hisako replies ''From 9:15 till 10:00 you are expected at the elite ten council room. Afterwards, you have a few minutes to make it to your grandfather as he has something to tell you. From 11:00 till 11:15 you are expected to lead the transfer students exams.''

Hisako continued as Erina started to sweatdrop from the amount of appointments.

''When will I ever get time for myself...'' Erina softly mutters as she stands up and makes her way outside with her secretary.

Looking at the rising sun, she wonders if she will ever meet her dear friend again, before she takes her usual professional and haughty attitude and makes her way to her first appointment.

* * *

POV: Alice

It's just after 9 AM in the morning as we follow a car from the Nakiri clan making its way from Haneda airport near Tokyo towards the Nakiri mansion.

As classes won't start for the two individuals in the back of the car till tomorrow, they both take it easy and decide to do something for themselves

''It's there, it's finally there.'' The female in the back happily thinks as she looks outside. Whilst the other individual, a dark haired young man decides to catch up on his sleep.

Driving through the city for about an hour, they drive the rest of the way through small rural communities before arriving at the Nakiri mansion.

Arriving at the mansion, she remembers the last time she had heard from her cousin.

Grabbing her fists she remembers about their rivalry starting that night.

Sighing, she steps out of the car and looks up in the air, she remembers her day with that boy, as it is still a very happy memory for her.

Yes, even though she and Souma met longer ago than he and Erina did, she spent far more attention on him than Erina did.

Because of this, she can still remember what he looks like and that Joichiro is his father.

Knowing who his father is, she knows that one day he will come to Tootsuki like his father did before him.

''One day I will find you'' She softly whispers into the wind, before she pushes her sleeping aide out of the car pouting ''Why didn't you open the door for me, Ryo-kun?''

Brushing his clothes from his rough awakening ''I'm sorry Milady'' he said, before grabbing their suitcases from the trunk and makes his way inside.

Proudly looking at her accomplishment, she walks after him coming up with ways to tease her cousin.

Walking inside she is greeted by the staff and her grandfather.

''Hello Alice-chan, how have you been all this time'' Senzaemon asks as it is the first time he has seen her in 3 years.

Smiling at her grandfather, she replies ''I've been doing very well, I've spent the last few years working on my molecular gastronomy dishes'' as she puffs out her large chest.

''Is that all you've been doing these years?'' he deviously replies.

Seeing the look in her grandfather's eyes, she nervously replies ''Y-yes, grandfather, should there be anything else?''

Chuckling slightly as he looks at her reddening face, he whispers in his granddaughter's ear ''hmm it seems like Erina won't have to fight for Joichiro's boy''

Doing a complete 180, she grabs her grandfathers shoulders forcefully, never having the audacity of ever doing this before, she screams/begs/yells ''IS HE HERE?''

''hmm hmm who knows Alice..'' He casually replies as he frees himself from her tightening hands.

Before being able to question her grandfather any further, he said ''It's nice to see you again my dear granddaughter, but this old man has work to do'' before leaving for Tootsuki academy.

Outside we can hear small chuckles coming from a happy old man thinking about how much fun the coming school year will be.

* * *

Making her way to her new room, Alice can't stop thinking about her grandfather's words.

''Is he here, he is here, right? Or isn't he..''

She daydreams as she makes her way to her room.

Walking inside, she notices the room is very similar to her own room in Denmark, with a similar bed and desk to work on.

''Thank you grandfather'' she silently thanks her grandfather as this is his way to make her feel at home.

Noticing a small bell on her desk, she rings it to see what happens.

Not many people know this, but there is a keen difference between the Nakiri families from Denmark and Japan.

Eleonora Nakiri has always told her daughter to depends on herself as much as she can, because you never know when you are suddenly somewhere on your own, whilst Azami Nakiri has always instructed his daughter to use her servants as much as possible.

After a minute of having ringed the bell, a maid opens the door and asks ''What can I do for you, milady Alice?'' as she bows down to Alice.

Alice, being a little shocked by her response, quickly comes to the conclusion that the maid is here to listen to her request.

''uh.. Hi, Would it be alright for me to take a bath?'' Alice asks as she did not want the maid to come all the way to her room to tell her she just wanted to see what would happen if she rang the bell.

Giving Alice an easy smile, the maid professionally replies ''Of course, please make your way to the bathroom at the end oft the hallway in 10 minutes'' and walks out of the door, softly closing it with a click.

Opening her suitcase, Alice grabs a new pair of underwear and a simple dress, being the last day of summer vacation, she decides to relax in a hammock for the rest of the day.

Happily fufufuing on her way to the bathroom, coming up with ways to have Ryo bring her drinks while she relaxes, she walks into the bathroom to find the maid still there.

''Lady Alice, the bath has been prepared as you have requested me'' she professionally said as she bows down to Alice.

Not being used to this kind of behaviour of her own staff, she bows back to the maid and thanks her.

Blinking twice, no expecting this, the maid steps back and walks out of the room wondering if all the Nakiri staff in Denmark get this kind of kind treatment.

As the door is closed, Alice undressed herself and looked in the large mirror.

Just as Erina, Alice has grown up to be a very beautiful young woman.

Where Erina has her curves and lusciousness, we can describe Alice her body as ''Athletic''

Working with heavy machinery used to work with molecular gastronomy, she has grown quite some feminine muscles.

This caused her to have very strong looking legs, a very tight rear and no excess fat on her stomach.

Even though she isn't as curvy as Erina, her tight body is quite delicious as eye candy for Souma.. What I mean of course is that clothes are very formfitting on her body.

Looking even closer at her body, we can see that Alice has no body hair whatsoever, where Erina has a little patch of hair, we can see a cleanly shaven juice box on Alice her body.

Making her way up her body, we can see strong abdominal muscles giving her body a sexy athletic figure till we reach her breasts who aren't any less beautiful than Erina's.

As Alice looks in the mirror, she gives her breasts a soft squeeze before asking herself ''Have these grown again'' before making her way towards the large bath.

Sinking herself in the bath she can't help but moan out a little bit.

''Ahh I just love taking baths'' She thinks to herself as she can remember the first time she took a bath.

As it so happened, She used to be a real shower person, till she shared the onsen that one time with Souma.

Thinking back at sharing her bath with that little boy, she blushes a little.

Her face starts to redden a little she wonders ''What would he think of me if he could see me now''

Starting to blow bubbles in the water as a blush takes over her face.

The seeds that sprouted all those years ago in her heart have never stopped growing and she can feel them again every since her grandfather told her that he might be coming to school this year.

As a growing body starting to reach adolescence, these feelings are doing more than just making her happy.

Feeling her body starting to warm up, like it has been doing the last year when she thinks of the past, she slowly moves her left hand towards her left breast and moves her right hand over her tight stomach towards her juice box.

 **!WOOP WOOP LEMON TIME WOOP WOOP LEMON TIME WOOP WOOP LEMON TIME!**

(It's M-Rated for a reason ;) never done a scene like this before, so let me know how it was in the reviews)

Visualizing the deep golden eyes of her special friend all grown up watching her play with herself, she deeply looks in the imaginary eyes before closing her own as she begins touching herself.

Her left hand softly starts squeezing her left breast giving her a feeling of ecstasy before softly pinching her nipple making her moan softly as she immensely enjoys the imaginary eyes of her friend on her.

As she is softly pinching her nipple, her right hand is making its way down her body, moving over her strong abdomen enjoying the powerful feeling it gives her.

Her juice box already starting to lubricate a little in preparation of the feelings that her soft hand provided whilst slowly moving down.

To give herself full unhindered access, she slowly opens her legs a little and visualizes her friend looking deep inside of her.

Reaching her lubricating juice box, she can feel her arousal already flowing out of her as it has a different feeling than water, and softly starts touching it.

Imagining her friend looking at her, she slowly spreads her lips and starts to touch inside causing her to let loose a loud moan, causing her imaginary friend to blush as he enjoys roaming his eyes all over her hot body.

Giving a sexy smile to no one as she licks her lips out of lust, she starts to rub her clit with her thumb as she pushes half of her middle finger inside as to not damage her precious virginity.

Not being able to hold in her moans, Alice let's go of her breast and bites in her hand to make sure no one but her imaginary friend can hear her moaning out in pleasure.

Focussing on the nerve ends in her juice box, she continues her little service to her imaginary friend, softly whispering hopeful messages to him, that she will meet him again soon right here in the academy before replacing those messages begging for his touch.

After 3 more minutes of furiously rubbing her clit and pumping inside of her, it takes just one more pinch of her clit to have her internal muscles coiled around her finger, gripping and pumping her in hopes of getting a release from her finger.

As she releases, Alice opens her eyes looking at the red face of her imaginary friend before she accidentally releases a very loud moan heard by everyone inside of the mansion.

Looking at her finger, it is completely lubricated in her own release, tasting herself she is reminded of her passion, molecular gastronomy as she can taste cherry as if it was extracted from the cherry itself.

Hearing people running towards the bathroom, sighing as she is not being able to enjoy the afterglow of one of the best sessions she ever had, so she quickly steps out of the bath.

 **LEMON TIME IS OVER LEMON TIME IS OVER LEMON TIME IS OVER**

As Alice dries herself off, she hears the loud knocking of a maid asking if she is alright.

Saying she almost slipped, The maid believed in her words before walking away.

Looking back towards the bath, she can see her imaginary friend giving her a big smile before vanishing.

Smiling to herself, Alice hopes that the future might bring her this with her friend.

Getting dressed she decides to take the small bell with her to the garden to use on her aide Ryo.

''I will see you soon, I hope'' before closing her eyes and starts to fufufu whilst ringing her little bell.

* * *

It's almost 10:40AM as Souma suddenly wakes up from a bump in the road.

As he yawns and stretches himself, he looks outside to see himself in the center of Tokyo.

Not really understanding where he is he questions ''Isn't Tootsuki outside the center?''

Walking up to the bus driver, Souma asks as the respectful person he is, ''Old man, How long till we reach Tootsuki Academy bus stop?'' as he yawns again.

Bristling at his behaviour, the bus driver said ''Kid, we already passed Tootsuki more than an hour ago''

Souma starts paling rapidly before he let out a massive scream, People will talk about the Godzilla-like yell hundreds of years from now as the center of Tokyo shook the earth with the defeated roar of an aspiring chef on his way to Tootsuki.

* * *

That was quite the write to be honest.

I don't know how you guys feel about it but it was really difficult actually to write this chapter, coming up with ways how 3 people spent the last couple of years.

Well anyway, I hope I didn't let you guys down and actually enjoy this story.

I will have to take a couple days to think of an idea how to continue from now on, I do have some ideas but not enough till the 3 of them remember each other.

See you guys around, Peace Out!


	4. Resurfacing Feelings

Chapter 4 Resurfacing Feelings

Hello everyone, I just wanted to publish this chapter just before the end of 2015

I'm really happy people actually like this story, so I will do the best I can with writing interesting stuff in here.

This is kind of the last chapter for a while that has mostly original content, the next chapters will be mostly following the beginning of the manga up to a certain point before there will be a lot of original content.

I however can already say that the last 4 chapters of this story will be completely original.

People that might be wondering about Souma, I am trying to portrait him a bit like a dumb guy that looks way to good for his own wellbeing, but isn't really dense. He will notice the feelings of people

But I'm in a bit of a pinch now, Should I have Souma start with Alice as his girl before Erina will join him later or should I wait till the three of them confess to eachother.. hmm..

Well it's time to answer some more reviews.

Tenza- z – thanks for the greetings, I will definitely try to keep it up !

ChaosOmega8 – Haha yeah this is definitely going to get spiced up in a couple more chapters. I am however not sure yet about the clinging, but I think I can fit it in somewhere to show the other girls that Souma is already claimed.. hmm..;)

Eramis8 – Run Souma, Run! Grab that pus.. ;)

Jin – Thank you Jin, I'm glad to read that you enjoy the story :)

I Hypocrisy I – I can only bow down to you, oh master of lemons

Guest – I try to write what I can, I really do. But sometimes you just need some time to come up with original shit and give the story a nice twist. But I do promise to finish the story, I hate it when people just stop writing and take an eternal hiatus :/

Stygian Hazard – I hope not to dissappoint. btw I'm a big fan of your story Crossing Boundaries

Zenon001 – Thank you kind sir, and I am happy you liked the lemon scene

Well that were all the reviews.

''…..'' people talking

(…..) talking of Erina her destructive mind.

Let's start this Show!

* * *

It's only five minutes after Souma's world got rudely shaken by the bus driver when the bus arrives at the train station in the middle of Tokyo.

Stepping out of the bus, he quickly makes his way to the other side of the bus platform to see when the next bus heads towards his destination.

Souma is surprise to see the bus going to Tootsuki only twice a day, in the morning to arrive in time for classes and late in the afternoon to bring those ''poor'' students back home.

Sighing to himself, Souma realizes that the bus is only for commoners like himself and all the other students are being driven to school by their chauffeurs.

Grabbing his phone to check his bankaccount, Souma comes to the pleasent surprise of having

exactly 1 whole dollar in his account.

Smiling to himself, Souma thanks his dad for taking such good care of him before reminding himself that 1 dollar is not nearly enough to have a taxi bring him to Tootsuki.

Having no money for the taxi nor are there any busses going, so Souma decides to take the most reasonable action.

He starts screaming.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' before starting to curse his father.

After ranting for a few minutes, which manages to raise quite a crouwd, Souma realizes that cursing and screaming will not get him any closer to Tootsuki, so Souma holds off cursing his father for now and will remember himself to do it tonight.

Calming down a little, Souma can do nothing else but to run towards Tootsuki.

Many people will remember the day they saw a red blur making it's way through the city as it ran over cars and sat on top of trains whilst shouting profanities that should have never been heard by the ears of mortals.

What normally would take an hour for the bus, Souma managed to leave the city in about 20 minutes as he used all sorts of transportation, from sitting on small busses to hanging under a large bird.

But seriously, Souma did a good job of making his way towards the outskirts of Tokyo where he knew the academy was somewhat located.

As Souma ran, he couldn't help himself that despite him having no money, he thanks Joichiro for training him so rigurously or he would have never been able to run this long and would reach Tootsuki far too late to make it in time for his transfer exam.

Making his way through yet another small rural community, Souma is starting to lose his cool as every village looks the same.

Having a lot of respect for other people their property, Souma does not shy away from running through other peoples yards as the boss he is.

As he runs, Souma makes his way through 3 conjoined gardens and is being chased by the gardeners from the first house shouting at him to get the hell out of the yard.

He is then chased by the pool boys from the second house as they try to hit them with large pool cleaning net and manages to outrun them.

Unfortunately for Souma, the 5 guard dogs from the third yard manage to bite him a couple times, slightly ripping his clothes, before he is able to escape from them.

Running from the dangerous yards, he manages to find a road that leads towards Tootsuki academy as he can see the first buildings in the distance.

Smiling to himself, Souma is reenergized as he checks his watch to see he has 5 minutes left to make it in time.

Running along the road, Souma suddenly has to stop as the roads ends in front of a large fence.

Sighing to himself, remembering what just happened after he ran through those yards, he looks around to see no other way that leads to Tootsuki so Souma takes the gamble to climb over the fence.

Hiding in the bushes as he spies around to see nothing dangerous before continuing his run.

Making his way across the field of grass, the sweat drips down his face and Souma feels his muscles starting to get tired.

Feeling this, Souma loses a bit of speed and stumbles a little in pain, before coming to a complete stop.

Bending slightly over, Souma puts his hands on his knees as he loudly pants.

As Souma did not check his surroundings, he does not notice that his loud panting would accidentally wake up a girl his own age that was sleeping in a hammock 10 yards away from him.

* * *

Grumbling as she is waking up from a loud noise, Alice sits up and was ready to tell Ryo, which she expected to make the noise like he usually does after his training, to sit in seiza and have her tell him how to properply behave himself as her dog.

''Ryo! How many times do I ….'' She says as she lost her voice when she lays her eyes on a handsome young man, who isn't exactly paying attention to anything else but his own breathing and his sore muscles.

Swallowing a bit of saliva as she did not expect an unknown person to stand near her, Alice just looks at the young man, vaguely triggering a memory of long times past.

''Uh...Hello..'' Alice questioningly asks as he still hasn't payed attention to her.

With his hands still on his knees, Souma turns his head to look deep into the girls eyes, causing a heavy blush to appear on her face as he resembles her imaginary friend a lot.

As she remembers her performance in the bathroom, Souma stretches himself.

Blinking at the girl as her face starts to grow more red after remembering what she just did, he walks up to her and tiredly asks ''Poehaa, Do you think you could give me some of your drink'' as he takes her drink when Souma notices the girls isn't paying any attention to him.

As Souma is drinking he can't help but take a look at her. He considers her a very beautiful girl with white hair and red eyes, almost like someone he met in the past.

Unfortunately he can't help but shake his head as there are more important things right now, like getting to his transfer exam.

Enjoying the taste of tropical fruit, Souma looks around to see a large mansion in the distance which looks familiar as he remembers a picture from his father with a little girl.

Finishing his drink, he notices the girl is still lost in lalaland.

Suddenly been taken out of her fantasies, Alice looks up to see Souma shake her still figure.

Pouting at this she says ''fufufu aren't you a little rude nameless-kun'' as she looks up to him, she hears a nostalgic voice talk to her.

''fufufu isn't that what that older woman said in Denmark'' he thinks, before replying to Alice her question.

''Sorry but I really need to get to Tootsuki, can you point me in the right direction?'' the unknown young man asks as he deeply looks into her crimson eyes.

Unconciously pointing towards the other side of the fence, Souma starts running again, and as he gets smaller and smaller in the distance, she can almost see her dear childhood friend.

Just before Souma climbs over the fence with rips in his clothes, he looks back at her and shouts ''You know, you remind me of a woman with long white hair I met in Denmark a long time ago, she used to tease me a lot with her fufufu'' and starts climbing his way over the fence.

''Wai..'' Alice tried to shout, before she fell out of her hammock, landing right on her face as she is surprised by him probably mentioning her mother.

Picking herself up quickly as Alice rubs her nose, she watches the young man climb the fence till he suddenly turns around when he herars her shout and looks at her.

Feeling almost overwhelmed by her memories of the past, she can't help but compare the two.

Perfect bright yellow eyes that look inside of her soul. That's what Alice felt, as she can see his eyes focussing intently on hers. Not entirely different from the dark golden eyes of her childhood memories

With a soft glow from the risen sun, she can see his dark red hair slightly waving with the wind as they remember her of a lighter shade of red that she washed once in the onsenas they belonged to her young friend.

But what did it for her was his beautiful smile, this smile held her warm at night when she remembered that one day, this smile is what she missed so much.

As Alice recalls her past, her heart has also come back to life, spreading feelings of butterflies through her stomach and warmth through the rest of her body.

Looking back at the young man, she can see that he already left. On his way to Tootsuki in quite a hurry, she can recall.

''He did say he went to Tootsuki'' she says to no one as her eyes start to water slightly.

Being alone again in the large yard, she can't help but wonder if it was all an illusion.

''Did I just dream'' Alice sadly wonders as her eyes are locked onto the piece of fence Souma just climbed over.

She however starts to smile as she takes a look at her glass, Alice can see the truth right there as she looks at her drink being completely emptied and holds a distinctive second pair of lips.

Smiling to herself, she allows herself to cry a little as she grips her fist and holds it over her heart.

Alice looks up in the sky before hopefully wishing to herself with her eyes closed ''Are you the one I've been waiting for, are you my precious friend'' before making her way inside to grab some early lunch.

Slightly chuckling to herself as she comes up with plans to extract information about him from her cousin.

* * *

At the same time, Erina arrives at a large kitchen, which will be used this day to hold the transfer exams for potential new students.

Opening the door, she can find a group of about 100 people inside busy with sharing stories of non-existing grandeur and being able to cook dishes that would make the famous God's Tongue melt.

Hearing the door open, the large group starts to focus their attention on a most beautiful girl that makes her way inside the room.

Those that do not know her are already making plans to approach her during or after the exam, whilst the ones that do know her pray to God in thanks for being blessed by the presence of the famous God's Tongue.

Standing in front of the large group of would be students, Erina introduces herself.

''My name is Nakiri Erina, I have been tasked by the school to proctor your transfer exam today'' she says, smirking when her introduction makes the group of people that did not know her start to grow paler by the second.

Taking a step forward, Hisako start to address the group.

''My name is Arato Hisako, I am Erina-sama's aide and one of the interviewers.'' she says before she starts with the explanation of the exam.

But just before she can start explaining, Erina holds out her hand to quiet her.

''Hisako, Tootsuki is cooking, cooking speaks for itself, I do not have time for this many interviews''

As Erina walks towards the kitchen, all eyes are on her. No one expected God's Tongue to make a decision like this.

Looking over the ingredients, she spots some fruit, eggs, meats and vegetables.

Having a small appetite for eggs at the moment, Erina smiles to herself before showing the egg to the students.

''You will all cook a dish for me, with it's main ingredient being egg. Those who can satisfy my palate will be allowed entrance to the High school divison of Tootsuki Academy'' she proclaims.

Just as Erina finished her sentence, the group starts to take a look at eachother as no one is confident enough in their cooking to satisfy her famous tastebuds.

Seeing this, Erina gives the group a devious smirk, though feeling a bit dissappointed as no one even wanted to try to please her palate, before telling them in a professional tone.

'Those that leave within one minute, will have the opportunity to try entering Tootsuki again in six months time''

As soon as the last word left her, the room was emptied out within a second, hearing some of the more spoilt children crying on the phone to their parents.

Coming outside there were parents begging some of the teachers to admit their child into Tootsuki offering outrageous fees if they would accept.

* * *

Focussing back on Erina again, We see her take down a small list from the wall, from which we can read that it is an attendance list.

''Hmm 120 people were here.'' She mutters silently, before raising her eyebrow as she continues to read. ''But what is this, how unexpected, we missed one..'' As Erina did not expect someone not attending the transfer exam.

With the list in her hands, Erina makes her way towards Hisako before handing it over, questioning where her next appointment will be.

''It looks like there are only failures here today, please tell the board of directors that no transfer students have made it'' Erina tells her whilst making her way towards the door.

''CRRAAAAASSSHHHH''

They both hear the door almost flying of the hinges as it crashes into the wall as they jump into the air.

Calming down a little from the shock, they turn around to give this foolish person a piece of their mind.

What they see however is something unexpected.

A handsome looking young man, sweat dripping off his face as he stands in the door opening, looking like he ran 5 marathons in half an hour.

Before they can shout at him for his inappropriate behaviour, they notice him slightly bleeding from rips in his clothes.

Looking at eachother, Erina and Hisako decide to forget how this young man entered and quickly made their way over to him as he nearly fell to the ground.

Feeling something grabbing his arms, he looks up to see a pair of amethyst eyes looking down disdainfully at him while a pair of soft red look at him in concern.

As Souma looks at them, Hisako blushes a little as she has never seen a man this handsome, his tantalizing eyes locked onto her form.

Erina shows no outer reaction, but inside she thinks he is good looking as well, but would never admit it.

God's tongue is adored, not the other way around.

Feeling his concious starting to face, he asks ''Are the transfer exams held here'' he asks as he looks at Erina.

Looking at her aide, she turns back to him and says ''Yes, but the transfer exams have already ended 5 minutes ago'' she replies as his eyes start to widen slightly.

''Erina-sama, there are still 30 minutes left till your next appointment, I don't see any reason to not give this young man a chance'' as she feels a little bad looking at the shape Souma is in.

''We usually don't make an exception but as you are the only one here, are you willing to cook for God's Tongue?''

Smiling as Souma is happy to received a chance at cooking, he slowly nods to the two.

''But before you begin, what happened to you to make you look like this'' Souma hears the aide ask him as he starts to feel lightheaded

Moaning slightly as his body starts to tune out, he softly mutters with his last breath ''Uhh.. bus...tired...walk...'' Souma intelligently replied to Hisako as he falls into sweet darkness.

* * *

15 minutes later Souma wakes up to see a pair of concerned looking eyes check him over.

Blinking he sits up to see his small wounds cleaned and bandaged and most of the sweat washed from his face.

''That was quite the scare, young man'' he hears someone say next to him.

Moving his head towards the voice, he can see a smiling young girl watching him, before she helps him up she introduces herself as Arato Hisako.

''You look far better than you did a couple of minutes ago, but how do you feel?''

Stretching out a little, Souma answers ''I feel good enough to start the exam, if I still can that is..'' Souma says as he looks at the other woman in the room who is staring with hateful eyes at him.

Flipping her hair before walking towards him she says ''Hmmmph, you have 10 minutes to make me a satisfactory dish with the main ingredient being egg before I kick you out of this academy'' as she takes a seat at the table, her way of letting him know that he can start preparing his dish.

Making his way towards the kitchen, Hisako takes a seat next to her mistress and hands over the information the school has on the young man.

Taking the file in her hand, Erina starts to read.

''Let's see, nothing special so far. Born in a rural community not that far away, grown up in a special of the day shop where he also learned to cook, located in a backwater area'' she reads before she looks at his picture.

Suddenly seeing a small vision of her first real friend, Erina has her breath taken away.

''Are you alright, Erina-sama?'' She hears her aide ask her.

''Yes, I am. His photo just reminded me of someone, it's alright'' Erina replies softly.

Smelling something delicious being made, both of the girls mouths started to water a little, awaiting the dish he will present them.

''I can smell rice, fried chicken, soy sauce, ging, onion and luckily eggs for him, but what kind of high class dish can he make with such mundane ingredients'' Erina wonders as she bites her nail thinking about all the dishes with these ingredients.

Hearing the young man turn off the stove, she prepares for the probably delectable dish he will present her.

Watching him walk towards her, she can't help but getting drawn towards his scar on his eyebrow.

''Where have I seen this before'' She silently questions as the answer is on the tip of her tongue.

Deciding to forget about it for now, she watches the young man present his dish.

''I present to you, Yukihira's secret menu #8, The Transforming Furikake Gohan'' he proudly says as he puffs out his chest.

Silence. Just complete silence as she looks at his dish, before she's completely overcome by anger.

Throwing the seat on the floor as she stands up, she slams the table as she screams ''HAVE I WAITED 30 MINUTES OF MY LIFE FOR THIS.. THIS ATROCITY'' as she grows angrier by the second.

Nervously chuckling to himself as he can see that a wrong answer will spell his doom, Souma replies ''It's all I could come up with in the 10 minutes I had, If I had more time I could have made something far better'' He smoothly lies with a forced smile on his face.

Hearing his answer, Erina calms down a little as she recalls that it does take more time to prepare a high class dish with egg.

Not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered, she flips her hair before appraising the dish he presented her.

Looking disdainfully at his dish which in her mind looked only good enough to be served to commoners and beggars, she hesitantly took a bite.

Closing her eyes as she tasted the dish, she is suddenly stuck in a cage completely covered in darkness.

As she starts to hyperventilate because she is scared of the darkness, She can spot a small light making it's way towards her.

Within a minute, there are small lights moving towards her cage from all around her, completely lighting up the room.

Looking closer, Erina can see that these lights are thousands upon thousands of little fireflies flying around her cage, warming her up in their glow.

Smiling as the warmth spreads through her body, the fireflies suddenly stop moving around her cage, they all move to the same spot in front of her.

As more and more fireflies join, Erina notices them starting to form a figure of a small boy.

Having completed the figure, the fireflies move as one and give her a beautiful smile, a smile she can remember from her first friend.

Smiling back in response, the small boy opens op the room while looking in her eyes. She continues to look to see the glowing small boy changing in the beautiful yellow eyes of the young man that made the dish.

Blinking twice, Erina notices that she is back into the kitchen, looking in the concerned eyes of the young man that presented her this dish.

Being lost in his eyes, she almost missed him ask ''Did you like this dish, proctor-sama''

Normally, Souma would never show this kind of respect to someone his own age, but being in the precarious position he is now, he is smart enough to take no chances to anger her.

''He looks so much like my first friend'' Erina tells herself, but before a friend she is a being much greater than that, so she haughtily asks.

''What is your name, plebeian''

Even though she and Souma spent that one day together, it wasn't enough to change her princess like attitude for more than a few hours towards him.

''Yukihira Souma'' he simply answers.

Having no recollection of that name, nor knowing it as the name of any of the Tootsuki alumni, Erina decided right then and there that he wasn't her old friend, because how can God's Tongue ever be wrong, right?

Flipping her hair again, she says ''Well Yukihira-san, as you only had a few minutes to come up with a dish and actually make it, I can't entirely fault you for such a commoners dish, but I expect to see much better things from you in our High school division, don't dissappoint me'' before grabbing a green stamp with a large YES on it on his transfer form.

Happy with the result, Souma gives her a simple thumbs up before turning his attention to his grumbling stomach and his lack of sleep.

Deciding that she does not like the look on his face, Hisako says angrily ''Do you even know what just happened, the God's Tongue of Tootsuki approved of your dish'' as she checks his reaction.

''Dog tongue..?'' He questioningly mutters as it triggers a memory of a little girl.

Hearing this, a large vain on Erina her forehead bulges before she grabs him by his hair and ripped jeans and throws him right out of the room.

''What is this nostalgic feeling/pain'' Erina and Souma think as they continue the rest of their day

* * *

Having just finished her last appointment, we see two tired looking young women making their way towards a large mansion.

Giving a stiff nod towards the security we see Erina entering the Nakiri mansion with Hisako as we follow her making her way to the dining room.

Sitting in her regular seat, Erina enjoys a quiet dinner with her aide as they talk about their day, before a pair of hands closes her eyes.

''fufufu Who am I little bakarina'' The voice teasingly whispers in her ear.

Knowing only two people with such a teasing voice, Erina shivers in her seat before angrily shouting ''Let go of me Alice cow!'' and slaps Alice her hands away.

Watching Alice grin, Erina can't help but give her the stink eye and continues her dinner.

''Arara my dear cousin, aren't you happy to see me'' Alice teasinly continues as her cousin ignores her presence.

''Lady Alice, please stop bothering Erina-sama, she had a long day'' Hisako says as she can see her mistress starting to get irritated from Alice her teasing.

''Hoho'' Alice snickers in her fist. ''I also had a long day sleeping in the hammock'' she says as Erina her face turned red ''Even had a young man running through the yard''

Hearing this, Erina almost snapped her fork in half, remembering Yukihira Souma from this morning.

''It must have been that annoying commoner'' she thought as she can remember him looking down on her being God's Tongue.

Can't help but getting curious about the face her cousin made, Alice asks ''You look like you know the young man I'm talking about?'' as she can see Erina her face turning red out of anger, or is it embarrassment?

Not bothering to answer Alice her question as she just wants the day to end, Erina starts to move towards her room, dead tired from the long day.

As Erina makes her way out of the room, Hisako answers Alice her question as it would be rude not to.

''We had a transfer student coming in late. He mentioned something about running all the way to Tootsuki academy and was shown the way by a girl in a hammock''

Satisfied with her explanation, Hisako bows to Alice and starts making her way to her office.

Walking to her office, Hisako can't help but smile to herself as she helped her mistress again today, especially with the new transfer student, as her face turns a little red thinking about him.

Opening the door, she took both her and Erina's bag and set them next to her desk.

She closed the door and made her way to her own room.

* * *

About an hour later we can see the door to the office open slightly before a small figure makes it's way stealthily inside.

Noticing the two bags, the figure walks towards the bags and opens one of the two bags on the desk.

Armed with a small light the intruder looks at the contents of the bag before taking a document out.

On the document we can see information about a certain red-haired young man with a tired face giving the cameraman a very tired smile.

Having obtained the information the intruder was looking for, the bag is closed again and put right back in it's original place before the figure made it's way out of the office.

''Hmm... Yukihira Souma..'' the intruder silently says as we can hear fufufu's into the night.

* * *

In her room, Erina just finished writing in her diary.

''Let's hope tomorrow will be better..'' was her last sentence before closing her diary.

Making her way towards her bed, Erina undresses her uniform and bra.

Watching herself in the mirror, she can't help but smile at her own perfection.

''No wonder people are jealous of me'' she happily thinks as she lays down in her bed.

Remembering her day, she can't help but smile as she remembered the transfer student.

Even though he annoyed her a lot, she couldn't help but feeling nostalgic as she looked at him, his dish was also far better than she expected.

Reliving the dish, she can't help but blush a little as she can remember the warmth she felt in the dish, warnth she only experience during that day with her first friend.

''Maybe this years won't be so bad, I'll be watching you Yukihira Souma'' she softly says as she fell asleep, dreaming of her first friend.

* * *

From a dorm somewhere on the school ground, we can hear the sounds of a party going on, while a young red haired man stands outside, shouting profanities that should have never been spoken as to not invoke century old curses from old tribes spreaded throughout the world. After this night, Yukihira Joichiro will remember for the rest of his life that it is very important for his own sanity to not forget his son again.

* * *

This was quite difficult to write, I'm not completely satisfied with the way things went.

But anyway, it's my first story, don't expect it to be perfect, because I don't either.

As long as you guys enjoy it, it is enough for me to continue.

For the people that might not like this story, don't be afraid, I'm working on 2 more stories and 4 more one-shots.

Which I hope you will like when I start releasing them.

Anyways, I would like to wish each and everyone of you, where ever you may come from, whatever your situation in life is a very happy and healthy 2016

Peace Out!


	5. Saved from Solitude

Chapter 5: Making Friends in Tootsuki

Hello everyone!

I hope you all enjoyed celebrating new years eve!

I've been working on the next couple of chapters since new years, but I am mainly outlining them for now.

Thanks to some of the guest reviews, I've decided to take a bit longer to update, as I want to keep the quality of the story consistent and not just write some random stuff.

I've changed this chapter a little bit by leaving the opening ceremony out of the story. But don't worry, Souma will still find ways to rile the other students up

Up to answering the reviews

tenza-z – I'm afraid I don't speak Spanish, but after translating your review. Thank you for your kind words and please enjoy this next chapter.

I Hypocrisy I – Thank you for the review, I've been thinking about your words and I think you're right about them. Expect a lot of Original Content in all the chapters.

My music is anime – I'll definitely finish the story :) and I won't strain myself I promise.

Kazzaaaaaaa – Thanks and please enjoy this next chapter.

Eramis8 – It certainly was, but for now his days will be a bit more easygoing.

Citrus Scale – I appreciate the input, but if I give every lemon a different name by degree of stuff that happens, I should just call it a fruit bowl every time.

Destroyerz123 – Ohh naughty naughty... I at least hope you enjoyed what you saw ;)

Imperial-SamaB – Thanks I hope you keep enjoying the story

thatrandomguy42 – Thanks dude

Jin – I definitely try to

LightningDestroyer – I'm not completely getting what you're saying, I'll remember the cursive writing for my next fanfic. Don't forget I just started writing fanfic so don't expect perfection :)

Hinate – I do like that pairing as well, but personally speaking I'm more of a Alice or Rindou kind of guy, but don't worry. I have a great chapter worked out that is especially made for the Sorina fans ;)

That were all the reviews.

Let's start with the 5th chapter of Nakirí's Desire.

''….'' Talking

(…) Erina her destructive tendencies speaking.

* * *

Late at night, Souma opens the door of room 303 in the Polar Star dorm.

Watching the moonlight shine through his dark room, Souma looks inside to see an average sized room where he will live the coming years.

As he enters, ready to go to bed, he makes his way to the small bathroom.

Washing his face and brushing his teeth, Souma yawns tiredly as the day has finally ended.

Making his way to bed, he unceremoniously throws his clothes on his desk, before sprawling out under the blankets.

''Finally'' he softly whispers as he is dead tired and closes his eyes.

Within a few minutes, his breathing evens out as he falls asleep.

Taking a look into his mind, Souma dreams about everything that happened after passing the transfer exam.

* * *

Flashback

Lifting himself up from the floor as he was suddenly thrown out by the proctor, Souma brushes his clothes off.

''What was her problem'' he wonders as he starts making his way towards the Student Administration building.

On his way, Souma is amazed by the size of Tootsuki as it takes him 30 minutes to reach his destination.

''What part of the world did I just cross'' he wonders, as he has seen architecture from all around the world. Each of these buildings represent a research facility designated to research food from those specific countries.

Opening the door, Souma bumps into a blonde haired young man that is making his way out.

''HEE.. Watch it..'' The blonde man shouts, but starts muttering as he looks around to see that his assailant has already vanished.

Dissappointed in not being able to start his famous ranting, he huffs and begins to brush his clothes. ''Nii-san is begin ignored again haha'' a dark haired young man says standing next to him.

''I will get you one day..'' he darkly says under his breath, before he and his still laughing brother make their way out of the building.

Inadvertently, Souma manages to start off on the right foot with 50% of the Takumi brothers.

* * *

''Did I just walk into someone'' Souma daydreams as he is amazed by the interior of the Student Administration building.

Just to be sure, Souma looks behind him to see two young men walking in the distance. ''Hmm.. I must have been mistaken'' he concludes.

After a small conversation with the front desk, Souma reaches a room with ''Transfer Student Administration'' boldly written on the door.

Opening the door, Souma makes his way towards the desk where he gives a few documents, handed to him by Hisako, to the two student advisers.

Taking a seat next to a small table, he stretches his legs and rests a little. ''Almost ready, classes start tomorrow so I just need to find a place to sleep'' Souma happily thinks as he stretches his sore muscles.

At the same time, the student advisers are locked in a heavy discussion.

''This young man is a fraud, no one has ever passed Erina-ojou her exam''

''But this is her signature, look it's right there''

''That might be, but he must have found a way to steal it''

''Come on, it has also been signed by her aide, and with the official Nakiri seal for that matter''

Realizing that neither of them is budging, they decide to ask Souma

''Congratulations... uhm.. Yukihira Souma..? The student adviser says as he read his papers

Souma nods in thanks, before the man continues.

''It has been a while since anyone has passed Erina-ojou her entrance exam, can you tell me you made?'' one of the advisers ask suspiciously as they watch Souma's bodylanguage.

Nodding, Souma calmly replies ''Transforming Furikake Gohan''

Blinking in surprise, Souma continues ''I had only 10 minutes to prepare and make my dish, a high class dish would have taken too long''

''But still...Furikake Gohan, Why are you the only one that passed the exam''

''When I entered, everyone had already left without cooking. If no one else tries to cook they will never know if their level is high enough for Tootsuki''

Being aware of Nakiri Erina her fearsome reputation, the student advisers can't find anything wrong with the transfer student his explanation.

''Our apologies for doubting you young man. We would formally like to welcome you to Tootsuki Academy'' the advisers says as they bow to Souma.

As one of them checks the documents that were given to him by Arato, the other adviser grabs a bag from under the desk.

''Here you go Yukihira-san'' as the adviser gives the bag to Souma ''Inside you can find two complete school uniforms, all the books for your classes and additional information about research clubs and housing''

Checking his bag, Souma nods as everything is there in the bag.

''Alright, I've put you into the system, Yukihira-san'' the other adviser says before handing him his class schedule.

''You're in class 1A and your homeroom teacher is Chapelle-sensei'' before handing him a slip of paper.

''This piece of paper is for your homeroom teacher letting them know that you've joined his class''

Taking a look at his schedule, Souma suddenly starts laughing a little.

Showing the schedule to the advisers, he points at today saying ''Haha my lessons start tomorrow according to my father''

Looking at eachother, they focus their attention back on Souma and say ''No, the lessons for this new schoolyear start in 10 minutes''

A bit in thought, Souma simply nods and unconciously asks ''Where can I find this room''

Checking on his computer the adviser can see ''French Cuisine, Building 283a in section 4''

''It's close to the entrance of Tootsuki academy''

Hearing this, Souma's face rapidly starts paling and he begins to chuckle menacingly.

''Pops..'' he says in such a tone that even the advisers feel bad for whoever got on the new students bad side.

Back to the fact that Souma only has 5 minutes left to get to the other side of the academy.

He doesn't care about appearances anymore and can't help but bash his face a couple of times in the wall.

The student advisers can't do anything else but watch him with a dumb smile on their faces wondering why the new transfer student is doing this.

Just as they were about to ask him why he is bashing his face in the wall, Souma makes his way out of the room, sprinting towards his new destination

* * *

French Cuisine Classroom

Class 1A

5 Minutes later

The class has just divided in groups of two to start on the assignment for today, preparing and serving a dish name Boeuf Bourguignon.

Among these students, there is one person who is standing alone, as the other students see her as nothing more than a nuisance.

As the students walk around the room to grab their utensils and ingredients, the room suddenly get's shaken up by a loud bang on the door.

''It sounded like someone just ran into the door'' one of the students says, just before the door opened up.

The door opens to see a handsome young man holding his head in pain looking inside.

''Excuse me, Is this the French Cuisine Classroom'' Souma asks the older man behind the desk as he checks his schedule.

'' _Oui''_ The man simply states as this young man reminded him of someone.

Smiling at this answer, Souma makes his way towards the older man and gives him the slip of paper.

Reading it over, the man says ''I see. My name is Chapelle-sensei and I lead the French Cuisine Division.'' as he says his name, Souma bows to him in respect.

Liking this young mans attitude he continues ''You do know that you are late to this first lesson, why shouldn't I give you an E for attendance?'' Chapelle-sensei says with a challenging grin to see what his new student is made of.

Causing some tension in the room as the students stop preparing and watching the young man being challenged by their teacher.

Not noticing this tension and already liking his new sensei, Souma gives one of his own challenging grins in return and says.

''mes excuses pour l'interruption, mais serait-il bien se passer pour moi de rejoindre votre leçon ?''

''my apologies for interrupting but would it be alright for me to join your lesson?''

(AN : I'm not French and used Google Translate, if the translation isn't correct, my bad)

Roland Chapelle, known as the chef that never smiles, suddenly breaks out in laughter as his new student just requested in perfect French if he could join the class.

Seeing their teacher laugh, the jaws of the students drop as they would never expect their teacher to laugh nor the young man to know French.

Listening to the laughter and the noise the students make, the shy student in the back looks up a little before returning her vision to the ground.

Stilling his laughter and returning to his usual attitude, Chapelle-Sensei speaks to his class.

''We have a new student joining our class, please introduce yourself my young _étudiant''_

Nodding at his new teachers words, Souma walks to the front of the class before adressing his new classmates.

''Yo! My name is Yukihira Souma'' Before giving a dazzling smile to his new class.

Instantly we can see hearts appear in the eyes of the female students as they are instantly charmed by his appearance.

Finishing his introduction and the students started to return to their assignment, Chapelle-sensei starts explaining the assignment to Souma.

''Yukihira, Today the class is divided in groups of two who will be making a Boeuf Bourguignon. You will be getting the score of ''A'' when I think it deserves it, if I don't think the dish deserves this grade, you will get an ''E'' '' as he gives a small glare to make his point clear.

Letting the teacher knows he understands the assignment, Souma walks to the other students in search for a partner.

The girls that already have a partner are looking dissappointed as they want to meet their handsome new classmate.

As he looks around the room, Souma notices a bluenette of small posture standing meekly in the corner, staring at the ground.

Watching him looking at her from the corner of her eyes, she notices his stare.

Afraid of being told off by him, she tries to focus back on her work on a small cooking island''

Noticing her as she is working alone, Souma starts walking towards her.

Following him with their eyes, the students see him walking towards the class dunce.

''Don't do it, she's the class dunce''

''She's the first to drop out in the High school division''

''You don't want to be seen with her''

The students yell towards Souma as he continues to make his way towards the unknown girl.

Closing her eyes to hold the tears from rolling down, Megumi hears the students calling her a dunce again.

Ever since she started at Tootsuki, Tadokoro Megumi had a difficult time in school.

It took her 3 months to be accepted in the Polar Star dorm and another month to make her first friend in school, after spending the first 3 years alone in the dorm used by all the junior student.

Life in the dorm has been okay for now as she made a few friends there, but being alone in class is still weighing her down.

As the insults remind her of all the bad things that have happened to her the last few years, she suddenly spots a pair of shoes stopping 3 ft away from her.

Watching the shoes, Megumi is afraid that they belong to one of the students. So she just keeps her eyes closed and waits for the inevitable insults to come.

She however did not expect a soothing voice asking her ''Would you like to be my partner for this assignment''

Believing it to be a cruel joke of one of the students, she keeps her eyes closed, struggling to not let any tears escape. Noticing this, Souma softly sighs and walks closer to her before putting his hand on top of her head. He softly starts to rub her hair and says ''I'm not here to harm you''

Surprised by this warm feeling on top of her head, Megumi slowly opens her eyes.

She yelps as the new transfer student stands in front of her with a smile on his face.

Looking around her, being surprised he was talking to her, she can see the other students giving her dark looks of disdain.

Nervously swallowing, she looks back at him.

''So what do you think, do you want to be my duo?'' he asks her again as she starts to calm down.

''It's been years since anyone willingly wanted to work with me'' Megumi thinks as she looks at her hands, tightening them in fists as she doesn't want to get her hopes up just to be let down again.

Souma continues to smile at her, not paying any attention to the other people as he patiently waits for her answer.

Making a choice in her mind, Megumi hopefully looks up into his warm bright yellow eyes.

Getting the answer she was looking for, Megumi shyly knods.

Smiling wider at her response, Souma releases her hair and stands next to her at the cooking island.

Unknowingly his smile made her heart skip a beat.

Grabbing their supplies and ingredients, Souma introduces himself to her.

''I don't know if you heard my introduction so I would like to do it again.''

''My name is Yukihira Souma, pleased to meet you'' before he bows to her and gives her a warm smile.

''M-My name i-is T-Tadokoro Megumi'' She softly whispers as all eyes are looking at her.

With her introduction, Souma gave her a soft smile and helped prepare the dish.

Preparing the meat, and Megumi is preparing the bouillon, Souma walks away to grab some spices while she is searching for a utensil they missed.

Having their dish unguarded for a minute, two students drop 4 spoons of salt onto the meat.

Hearing Megumi scream in distress, Souma quickly makes his way towards her to see her sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes.

Looking down at her teary eyes, he can see utter hopelessness in her eyes.

Suddenly hearing some muttering behind him, he can see a few students laughing at their pot.

Quickly checking inside, he can see a white substance on their meat. Tasting it he comes to the realization that it is salt.

Understanding his partners sudden distress, he whispers to her ''Watch me Tadokoro''

Within 10 minutes, Souma has turned the dish completely around.

He used the enzymes that can be found in honey to break down the salt and to give the meat it's soft feeling and taste, basically changing it in a sweet boeuf bourguignon.

Megumi couldn't believe her eyes, like the rest of the students.

How could someone change a virtually destroyed dish in a new deliciously smelling dish.

''Tadokoro, I still need your help with the bouillon'' He says as he catches her stare at him.

Watching him stare expectantly at her, she starts to move, forgetting everyone that put her down as this amazing person asks for her help.

A few minutes later, we can see Souma and Megumi walk up to Chapelle-Sensei.

The challenging grin back on Souma's face and a small unsure one on Megumi's they present their dish.

''I noticed you hade a little accident'' Chapelle-Sensei says as he menacingly looks at two students with a look in his eyes that said ''we will have a word after class'' making the two of them shake in fear.

''Not really, I think it turned the dish around for the better'' Souma says as he looks at Megumi.

Giving a small nod to him as she stands in front of the teacher.

Refocussing his attention on the presented dish, he takes a small bite.

Chapelle-Sensei chews and is instantly transported back to his past where his mother prepared this dish for him and unconciously starts to smile.

Coming back to reality he says ''Yukihira, Tadokoro thank you for this dish'' and bows to the two of them. ''It's been a long time since I've had my mothers boeuf bourguignon, but yours came very close to it, I can't do anything else but to award you with an ''A'' ''

Smiling in response to his review, Souma looks next to him to see Megumi nearly in tears.

Not willing to let her cry in front of all these people, he softly holds her hand and makes his way out of the room.

But just as they reach the room, they hear a voice telling her that she made it only because of him, before the class starts laughing.

Feeling her happy moment taken away from her, Megumi softly tightens her hold on Souma's hand

''Shut up''

Stopping with laughing, they see the eyes of Souma starting to glow in anger.

''You all must be proud to look down on a single girl as an entire class''

''I wonder how you would feel if you were ostracized''

Before Souma gives her hand a soft squeeze and walks out of the room.

* * *

Walking outside for a few minutes now, still holding each others hand, no words were yet spoken.

''W-Why did you d-do that Souma-kun'' Megumi softly says as she looks at the ground.

''Do what exactly, Tadokoro''

Souma says as he stops at a bench before sitting down.

Patting the seat next to him, he let's go of her hand.

''J-Just why d-did you help me!'' she suddenly screams before continuing ''You could have made so many friends without me''

Feeling so overwhelmed with emotions, Megumi finally cracks and starts to release her tears as she softly begins to weep in her hands.

Watching her weep, Souma takes a good look at her. He saw the same look in her eyes as some of the bullied children had in school.

Doing what he always did to help them, he held her in his arms and pressed her face against her chest.

''S-Souma-kun..?'' she softly says as her face starts to redden when her head is pressed in his chest.

He softly starts to pet her like he did before. He looks up into the sky and says

''Would it be wrong for me to help someone who genuinly looks like she needs it. Is it wrong to make someone's life better and more enjoyable. Or would it be alright for me to just ignore your existence just because the other students tell me too''

Weighing his words, Megumi softly shakes her head.

Smiling at her response, he says something that shakes her world.

''Would it be alright for us to be friends'' He asks her with a smile?

Shock.

The only emotion that could be written from Megumi her face when he asked her this question.

''Y-You want to be my f-friend..?'' she softly asks as she hides her face from him in his chest.

''Hmmhmm''

As he said this, happiness started to spread through her body.

''I-I would l-love to''

''Thank you, Megumi-chan'' Souma replies as a way to show her that he means it, before asking her.

''You've been here in school for a while now, right?'' he asks her as he sits up.

Suddenly losing this unknown warmth, Megumi opens her eyes. Sitting up as well she answers him.

''Yes, I-I've been going here f-for 3 years now, why Souma-kun'' she asks as she looks at his hair waving in the wind.

Angrily starting to mutter under his breath he replies ''Because my Pops was kind enough to not tell me where I can stay, so I need to find myself a room''

Hearing this, Megumi completely out of character, grabs Souma's hand and forces him to follow her.

As she brings him with her, she can't help but think to herself how wonderful it would be if her new friend would be able to live with her in the dorm.

* * *

Dragging her new friend with her, with his surprisingly warm hand, Megumi arrives at an older somewhat run down building.

Releasing his hand, She turns towards him and says in an exciting tone

''This is the Polar Star dorm, the only dorm on the grounds and it is where I live''

Nothing wrong with letting her new friend know where she lives, even if he might not move here.

Smiling at her excited response, Souma makes his way towards the dorm as he follows Megumi.

* * *

Opening the door, the duo makes their way inside.

Following Megumi, they pass by a group of small animals running through the hallways chased by a small girl with orange twintails before reaching a small lounge.

Inside the lounge we see an older grey haired female enjoying a cup of tea while she shouts to the twintailed girl.

''Get your animals back in the cage before I hunt you down little gaki''

''Sorry sorry Baba''

''Tsk that damn little brat'' she says before she turns her attention towards Megumi.

''Uhm..Fumio-san, I brough the new transfer student, he is looking for a place to stay'' Megumi says in a happy and hopeful tone.

Looking towards her new guest, she suddenly says ''Hmm so you must be Joichiro's brat, right?''

''You know my dad?'' he surprisingly answers.

''Of course, that stray cat never told you about the dorm right?''

Watching his expression, Fumio Daimido can't help but sigh and think to herself ''Of course your brat would find his way here one way or another to haunt me'' as she curses Joichiro under her breath.

''Well anyway, if you want to stay here in the dorm, you will have to prepare a dish that will satisfy me''

Remembering it took her a whole 3 months, Megumi starts to shiver as she kept hearing over and over that it wasn't good enough.

But as she looks at Souma, she can only see a small grin full of confidence on his face.

Nodding to Fumio-san, Souma follows her to the kitchen.

''You can use the ingredients you brought with you, or as you are Joichiro's boy, you can use the leftover ingredients because you probably didn't bring any'' she says with a tired look on her face.

Scratching the back of his head, Souma can't deny anything she just said and starts chuckling a little in response.

''You may begin...''

''Yukihira Souma''

''You mag begin little brat''

Pouting at her response, Megumi releases a small giggle, before he begins preparing his dish.

Opening the kitchen cabinets and the refrigerator, Souma nods to himself as he is confident that he can make a satisfactory dish with the ingredients he found.

''Fumio-san, give me 10 minutes to make you a dish that you don't want to stop eating''

Giving him a small grin, she says ''I don't just accept any dish you little cocky brat''

Before giving him the same challenging grin as Chapelle-Sensei did before.

Accepting the challenge, Souma grabs some seemlingly random ingredients,

Souma starts cutting the onion and kneads what looks like a combination of mackerel, eggs and breadcrumbs.

Satisfied with this, Souma adds some salt and pepper before he starts frying it in some sesameoil.

As it starts to fry, the unknown substance starts to release a delicious smell which can be smelled all over the dorm.

* * *

Just as the small orange haired girl closed the door of the animal cage, she smells something delicious coming from the kitchen. Hoping it is something made by the resident 7th seat, she licks her lips before quickly making her way down.

* * *

At the same time, we see a purple haired young woman in her room as she is working on a new way to make the process of fermenting rice more efficient. She's suddenly held hostage by a delicious smell coming through the speaking tubes.

Warming up from the delicious smell, she closes her books and makes her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Turning the unknown substance in the pan, Souma is happy with the way the first half of the dish is fried and takes a quick look at the two women in the kitchen.

Megumi's face is entirely flushed as the dish she starts feeling strange looking at Souma in working in the kitchen, whilst Fumio her face has a small blush on her face as the smell shows her memories from a long time ago where she was a young woman in love.

Happy with the way his food looks, Souma grabs a plate and presents the dish to Fumio.

''Here is my improvised mackerel burger'' he says excitedly to Fumio-san.

Taking the dish from his hands, she quickly looks it over, before taking a small bite.

Enjoying the food, Fumio doesn't notice two other girls from the dorm to enter the kitchen.

''Baba! Where's the food'' The small girl excitedly shouts, before silencing herself as she looks at Fumio her blushing face.

Remembering the past with her first boyfriend, the girls from the dorm are surprised to see large tears coming down her cheeks as her smile seems to grow and turning a little lecherous.

Still lost in her memories, she turns towards Souma before jumping him.

''Take me boy, just take me now..'' She dreamily asks him as she lowers her hands towards his midsection.

Screaming to let him go, Souma is surprised to see Megumi and two unknown girls trying to get Fumio off of him.

Realizing what she was doing, Fumio quickly releases her hold on Souma before standing up straight with a deep dark blush on her face.

Coughing in her fist as to reclaim some dignity, she turns her attention towards the young man on the ground she almost tried to rape.

''Well, I think you noticed that the dish was good enough. Congratulation brat'' She says before quickly making her way out.

Before realizing what just happened, he is wrapped in a hug by a very happy Megumi.

''Congratulations Souma-kun, I knew you c-could do it'' she happily says as the strange warmth she missed suddenly returned in full force.

Never seen Megumi act like this before, the two girls look at their new dorm mate to see an extremely handsome young man being held by their friend.

Noticing their stares, Souma looks up to see two girls staring at him with growing blushes on their faces.

''Uh..Hello'' Souma says in an uncertain tone as he starts to softly pet Megumi.

Still being lost in his bright eyes, they suddnenly see a hand waving in front of them, causing them to realize that they are staring.

Trying to regain their normal expression, the small girl decides to introduce herself.

''Oi Oi Yoshino Yuki here'' The small girl happily exclaims.

''Hello. My name is Sakaki Ryoko'' says in a dignified tone before slightly bowing to him.

Smiling at their introduction, Souma simply bows and says ''Yukihira Souma''

After their introductions, it doesn't take long for Souma to stand up and release himself from Megumi's hold before saying.

''I'm going to get settled in'' and in a happy mood makes his way out of the kitchen.

Out of hearing range, Yuki and Ryoko grab Megumi and take her to Yuki her room to interrogate her about the dorms new hottie.

* * *

After settling in, Souma takes some time to walk around the dorm to see the what it has to offer.

Having already seen the lounge and kitchen, Outside he can see a small barn, a vegetable garden and a small cage with chickens. Inside he found a large dining hall, a small laboratory and a shower room. And on the third floor he is happy to see a large balcony that provides a great view of the surrounding area.

During his walk around the dormitory, he introduces himself to the other students in the dorm. In the vegetable garden he meets an almost nude older student who introduces himself as Isshiki Satoshi and continues his work.

Inside the hallways he stops a couple of times to meet Sato Shoji, Ibusaki Shun and Aoki Daigo.

''It's a pretty nice dorm'' Souma thinks as he opens the door to his room''

''SUPRISE!''

Souma looks dumbfounded as his room is occupied by all the residents of the Polar Star dorm.

''What is this'' Souma asks before being pulled into his room by a happy Megumi.

Isshiki makes his way towards Souma and slaps him on the back. ''This is your Welcome party of course'' and gives Souma his first drink of the night.

For hours they party in his room as Souma is introduced to Marui Zenji, is dragged around by Megumi as she is unusually protective of her new friend. He speaks with the girls about their specialities and is happy to hear them say that they are always willing to help him, unknowingly making Megumi a bit jealous. He talks to Shoji and Daigo and manages to have the two of them fight. The reaction of the other students suggest that it is a common occurrence so Souma just continues to laugh at their fight.

A few hours later, Souma and Isshiki are the only ones still up.

Sipping from their drinks, Isshiki asks Souma why he came to this school

Souma talks about his dream to become the best chef in the world, and Tootsuki is the best place to start his journey.

Admiring his dream, Isshiki toasts with Souma before deciding to end the day.

Softly waking all the students up, they help them to their room.

Unexpectedly, all the girls require Souma's help to get to their room, before they wish him a good night.

Returning to his room, Souma quickly washes the used glasses and plates before relaxing a little with a glass of fermented rice juice he received from Ryoko.

* * *

Emptying his glass, Souma looks around for a clock.

Finding one, Souma can see it is only a couple minutes after midnight and decides it's the right time to call his father.

Walking outside of the dorm, he rings his father.

''Hello Hello... Oooh...Hello.. Souma! How was your first day?''

''….''

'' **Pops**..''

Hearing his son use this menacing tone. Joichiro wheezes a little as he realized that he fucked up again.

Bad.

And so, the scolding began.

Flashback over

* * *

Stretching out as he wakes up, Souma can't help but think to himself that he is just as tired as last night. ''I shouldn't have flashbacks anymore, they are way too tiring to dream about''

Fortunately for Souma, It's Saturday. Which means Tootsuki is only opened up to members of the research societies.

Stepping out of bed. Souma makes his way to the bathroom for his daily ritual of showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed in his usual clothes.

Making his way downstairs, Souma is greeted by an excited Megumi

''Goodmorning Souma-kun, Did you sleep well?'' she lively asks him as he takes a seat next to her.

Still a bit tired, Souma nods at her with a soft smile before eating some cornflakes for breakfast.

''So Souma-kun, what are you going to do today'' Megumi shyly asks as she wants to spend her day with him.

Swallowing his food, Souma says ''I don't really know. But I was thinking about checking what the school has to offer''

Seeing an opportunity, Megumi answers ''T-Then would i-it be okay for me to show you a-around'' while having a hopeful look on her face.

Watching her, he gives her a small smile and rubs her head before answering ''I would like that Megumi-chan''

* * *

Making their way out of the dormitory, Megumi holds Souma's hand again as they walk towards the school buildings.

Feeling the warmth and safety returning again, Megumi isn't feeling the usual depression she has when she goes to school.

''Souma-kun, I want to show you our classrooms and the different research societies. Maybe you will find one that you want to join'' She happily says.

Only being able to smile at her happiness as she looks far better than yesterday. Souma says nothing and let's her lead him by the hand towards everything she wants to show him.

Till the early afternoon, Souma is dragged all over the academy grounds to show him where his classes are being held.

''..and that is our last classroom. It's where we had our French Cuisine lesson yesterday'' Megumi says with a smile as she was more than happy to spend time in the close comfort of him.

''Thanks Megumi-chan. But what were you saying about research societies this morning''

''Aah.. I almost forgot. The research societies are basically independant groups of students who are interested in researching and creating dishes from different cultures, like the French, Italian and Chinese research societies''

''Hmm...Please show me some of them''

Megumi happily smiles at him, and shows him around.

After looking around a few of the smaller societies and showing some interest in them, they make their way towards the exit as they hear some commotion coming from a room.

Deciding to see what it is going on, Souma and Megumi walk towards the sounds.

On their way being passed by some 20 students, they reach the room and look inside to see a couple men in suits measuring the room and a fairly attractive woman threatening a man with a pompadour.

''Oi what's going on here'' the woman hears from behind her.

Turning around, the young woman spots an unknown student making his way towards her.

''I thought all you idiots just ran away, it looks like you didn't get the message'' She cockily says as she stares up at him.

Not liking the attitude of this girl, Souma replies ''I'm not a member of this club, but you didn't answer my question'' as he looks around to spot several books filled with delicious Don recipes.

Coming to the conclusion that this is the Don RS, Souma exclaims ''Wow these recipes look delicious''

Laughing at him, the unknown woman says ''These dishes for the masses aren't worthy enough for Tootsuki, so I'm afraid only a Shokugeki can save them.''

''Shokugeki?'' Souma questions as he looks at Megumi for an answer.

Suddenly put in the spotlight by Souma, Megumi reverts back to her usual self when in school and says ''A S-Shokugeki is a c-cooking match u-used to solve a-almost a-a-all the disagreements. C-cooking is T-Tootsuki'' before slightly hiding behind Souma when all eyes are on her.

''So if the Don RS would win in a shokugeki from you, they won't be dissolved, right?''

The woman nods towars Souma as she wonders what he will do with this information.

Focussing his attention on the older student with a pompadour, Souma asks ''Is it alright if I challenge her in name of the Don RS?''

Being a bit dumbfounded by this unknown student, he unconciously gives him a thumbs-up.

Turning towards the unknown girl, Souma points at her before saying ''I challenge you to a Shokugeki!''

The people in the room start to gasp at his exclamation, even the unknown woman doesn't know what to say.

''Souma-kun! This woman is Mito Ikumi, She is the best of the first year in meat dishes'' Megumi shouts in fright.

''That doesn't matter Megumi-chan. When people start saying that food for the masses can't be just as good as expensive food I can't just ignore it'' Souma says as he looks at Megumi and the now identified Ikumi.

''Are you saying your Don would taste better than mine if I served it with A5 beef..'' a voice without emotion says.

''A Don is more than just meat, so yes it would taste better'' Souma answers back insulted by her question.

Slowly walking up to him, she stop 2ft away from him before she gives him a dark look.

''Are you willing to drop out if my Don tastes better..'' Ikumi asks as her face unconciously starts to heat up from the look in his eyes.

''Of course''

''Than prepare yourself boy, we will have our match next week'' She says in a haughty tone before making her way out with the men.

Smiling, Souma watches her go before turning around. Giving Megumi and the older student a V-sign.

* * *

''Baka-Souma'' Megumi mutters as she walks back to the dorm with Souma.

''Ahh.. Megumi-chan don't be mad. This Shokugeki will be fun'' he says as he hasn't thought about the implications his loss could have on his life.

Pouting at his answer, Megumi huffs and decides to focus on the warmth of his hand.

Something that another student notices.

''What do you think you're doing'' says a voice filled with restrained anger.

Blinking at eachother.

''….''

''….''

Noticing that neither of the two said anything, they turn around.

Behind them they see two students, one of them is trying to calm the other down.

''Milady please calm down, everyone can see you here''

''Shut up Ryo''

Knowing that his mistress isn't in a good mood, he takes a few steps back before sending an apologetic look towards Souma.

Focussing back on the girl. Souma is surprised to see that it's the girl from the hammock that he met yesterday.

The girl menacingly walks towards Megumi as she stares at their intertwined hands.

Stopping in front of a shivering Megumi, she demands in a tone that says she'd better be satisfied with her answer.

''What are you doing with Souma!?''

* * *

I'm happier with this chapter than I was about the last one.

If you guys are wondering why I gave Megumi such a large part, don't forget that Souma is besides being a very good looking male, he also has his warm personality. By portraying Megumi as a girl that has suffered a lot from bullying, she quickly starts to rely on Souma and potentiontally become a rival. Don't worry though, she will not join the ASE pairing

It's key for Alice and Erina to make their move before he is snatched away.

Because you shouldn't forget that Souma was able to have a relatively normal childhood while Alice and Erina were sheltered, so for now they would be considered special friends. Actual love from Souma isn't there yet.

Readers that might be wondering about the squid dishes. He only makes them when he is alone with his father, but he does eat them as a small snack. So no nightmares for the other students.

Maybe I should write a harem story about SnS..hmm..well whatever.

Next Chapter: Reunited with Alice.


	6. Reunited with Alice!

Chapter 6 Reunited with Alice

Hello everyone. I'm back with a new chapter of Nakiri's Desire.

Does this pairing have a name like Sorina? Hmm.. Solice or Alouma...hmm..?

Well it's finally here, Souma and Alice are reunited with each other.

For the fans that start missing Sorina. I've planned something that is completely unique and hasn't been written about before. It's the chapter I'm the most excited about to actually write.

Do you want to know when you can read it? It starts in chapter 7.. but the main part is in chapter 8 so you guys need to wait a little while longer.

Haha one more thing. For the beginning part where Alice confronts Megumi, I've done some searching for catfights. If you're looking for disturbing shit, that is what you should Google.

With that said, let's get to answering your reviews.

Treeofsakuras – Thanks! It was kind of difficult to write about the bullying of Megumi. I think I will actually write a soumaxharem story, but not with the usual girls he is paired with I think.

ChaosOmega8 – Yeah he definitely is a badass that doesn't give a fuck about anyone's opinion. Kind of like the protagonist of Trinity Seven.

Eramis8 – She was already suffering before knowing Souma. Just as in the manga. I just portrayed her having suffered even more. Souma has kind of become her light in the darkness.

TheBaka14 – No problem. You'll have to read to find out if she starts talking shit to Megumi ;)

Tru3Ph03niX – Nope, this story is only Souma, Alice, and Erina. But really huh Megumi and Ryo. I've seen this combination before but to be honest I'm not feeling it between them.

XaltaleX – Ohh already a second review requesting a harem... I'll take it into serious consideration. I noticed some of the little errors but whenever I edit the file the errors are still there, do I have to take the complete file down..? Well anyways I'll be sure to read the next chapter completely over so there won't be any more errors in it.

VengefulMANonMission – She will find out this chapter. Erina is indeed too stuck up, she does not think that she as a Nakiri can be wrong.

Guest – Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy the story

Yami Arashi – Haha the story will take a twist pretty soon ;) The story will be focussed more on developing the relation between Souma and the girls and not that much on cooking. Thanks for the wishes and I hope you have a great 2016 yourself :)

La Jesus Quack – Thank you for the comment, it's great to see you enjoying the story, for the errors check XalteleX review answer.

ProdigyMidnight – As far as I know, there are like classrooms/practical rooms used for cooking and the theory that goes with it, and for other subjects like Math and English the university type of rooms.

That were all the reviews you guys sent me for the last chapter.

Let's get this show on the road. Chapter 6 baby!

''…..'' People talking

(…..) Erina her destructive tendencies speaking.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Focussing back on the girl. Souma is surprised to see that it's the girl from the hammock that he met yesterday._

 _The girl menacingly walks towards Megumi as she stares at their intertwined hands._

 _Stopping in front of a shivering Megumi, she demands in a tone that says she'd better be satisfied with her answer._

 _''What are you doing with Souma!?''_

 _Flashback over_

''Well!? Are you deaf little girl'' Alice says with a look in her eyes that says she is about to snap.

Not being able to look at this angry girl's eyes anymore, Megumi starts to shiver far more, before burying herself in Souma's chest.

That is the one thing she definitely shouldn't have done..

With a roar of pure anger only a maiden in love can make, Alice starts to pull on Megumi.

''Who are you to Souma, and who do you think you are that you can hold his hands!'' She roars as she tries to pull her off him.

Not willing to let go of her best friend, Megumi circles her arms around his waist and pushes her body completely flush against him.

As this is happening, Souma and Ryo questioningly look at each other with a face that says ''What the fuck..''

Souma is surprised that the girl with white hair knows his name, as he never told her when they met.

Ryo is actually gobsmacked as he has never seen his calm and collective mistress acting like a jealous girl.

After a small moment of imagining herself in Megumi's position, which made her gain a healthy glow on her face. Alice starts to get even angrier.

''Let go of him you hussy'' she yells as she can see Megumi enjoying her position a lot.

''Ahhh Souma-kun'' Alice softly hears Megumi say as her eyes start to dilute a little.

Looking at Souma's face, Megumi can't help but move her hands to his cheeks.

Watching this, Alice notices the signs of love and lust in her eyes.

She almost starts to shout again, as Megumi slowly moves her lips towards Souma's.

Having enough of this, Alice makes it just in time to grab Megumi's arms and get them off Souma's cheeks.

'"What the hell do you think you're doing'' Alice yells with her heart beating loudly in her chest as Souma's kiss was almost stolen by someone that wasn't her.

Returning from the fantasy world where Megumi felt like she was a minute ago, she blinks to see the white-haired woman holding both of her arms and Souma suddenly far away from her.

Making a move that wouldn't be expected of Megumi, she makes her way towards Souma. She stands next to him and grabs his arm before placing it between her breasts.

Watching this, Souma, Alice, and Ryo all have their mouths falling open as the previously shy girl makes such a bold move and starts staking her claim, pissing Alice off even more.

''Why are you interfering between me and Souma-kun?'' Megumi angrily asks before lovingly looking at Souma's dumbfounded face.

Deciding that she had enough of this damn girl that stands between herself and Souma, Alice decides to get physical.

Running up to Megumi, She starts pulling her hair shouting ''Stay away from Souma you damn crybaby''

Screaming as her hair starts getting pulled out, Megumi makes a move of her own and starts scratching Alice her face.

Releasing Souma, Megumi uses both her hands to scratch Alice and gives her an ugly red line on her cheek.

''Now you're going to get it you baby'' Alice angrily says after she feels her cheek stinging in pain.

''Why are you even close to him. Souma came to school only yesterday and you're acting like you've been best friends for years'' Megumi replies with venom in her voice.

Slightly laughing at Megumi, Alice gives her a smug smile and says ''Souma and I have known each other for years.'' smiling even brighter when Megumi's eyes start to water slightly at her words.

Looking back up at her friend, Megumi shakingly holds his hands and asks ''Is that t-true, Souma-kun..''

A bit surprised by this development, Souma looks up at the girl with white hair and red eyes that shows an expectant look and something else in her eyes as she waits for his answer.

''I don't know...'' Souma says as he feels nostalgic when he looks at her. ''I do think I've met her before.. but where..I wouldn't know''

Both young women aren't pleased by his answer. Megumi because Alice was actually speaking the truth. And Alice because he couldn't remember her as well as she could remember him.

Pouting at his answer, Alice says ''Baka Souma, did you already forget me''

Nervously chuckling at her, Souma decides to play safe and say nothing.

Gaining strength from his answer, Megumi grins and holds Souma again.

''At least our bond is strong enough for him to remember me'' and shows her tongue to Alice together with a victory sign.

Watching this bluenette acting like she won over Souma's heart, something inside snaps and Alice is about to go for the kill.

Noticing his mistress is about to kill the grinning girl, he quickly jumps between the both of them.

''Alright milady Alice, I think it is time for us to go'' Ryo says before lifting her on his shoulder.

Souma also decides the fun is over and says ''Come on Megumi-chan, it's also time for us to go'' before giving a quick nod to Ryo.

''Let me go Ryo! I will show this peasant the power of a scion of the Nakiri family!'' Alice yells for the world to hear.

''I will come for you Souma...!'' Alice yells as she points at him

''I won't give up my Souma-kun'' Megumi yells back, gripping Souma's arm again

''I'll get you for this blue haired bimbo'' Alice says as she turns red and tries to wiggle her way out of Ryo's grip.

''I will take milady and make our way back home'' Ryo says and turns around to walk away.

Looking back at the girl, suddenly noticing her pale skin, Megumi can't help but blurt out ''You are pale enough to look like a cow.''

That day, the entire campus heard a screech that only Erina had heard before.

As everyone was wondering what kind of animal could make this screech, Erina couldn't help it herself and just smiled for the rest of the day. creeping even her secretary out.

* * *

After Souma and Ryo forcefully took both women away from each other, he starts to talk to Megumi.

''Megumi-chan, why did you try to start a fight with that girl'' Souma says as he looks a bit disappointed.

''I don't like her, she shouldn't try to take what is mine'' she resolutely answers, taking his arm between her breasts again just to spite Alice.

* * *

At the same time, walking the opposite way. Ryo is still carrying Alice over her shoulder.

Alice suddenly feels a chill enveloping her body.

''That bitch, she must have done something to Souma'' Alice angrily mutters as she remembers that damn bluenette's annoying face.

As they make their way home, Ryo can feel evil spirits surrounding Alice as she is fufufuing. Sighing, Ryo just wonders what has happened to his mistress as she has never been concocting evil plans with this many evil spirits before.

Not many people know this, but just as her mother, Alice is known to never forget anyone that has tried to take anything of importance to her.

Agreeing on the plan with the evil spirits, she madly cackles.

''Fufufu I will get you for this'' she says in a way that everyone on the campus suddenly develops chills all over their bodies.

* * *

''Fufufu this will do it'' Alice says late at night in her room.

''I just need to do this and this'' and makes her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, we spot Alice making her way towards an old building somewhere on the campus.

As Alice walks, several of the dorms residents notice her as they are working in the vegetable garden.

Spotting them, Alice starts walking towards them. She gives a smile towards Megumi, who is watering the plants.

''Hello my dear fellow students fufufu. Where can I find my dear Souma'' Alice asks as she stops to look at the students.

Remembering the bitch from yesterday, Megumi stops her watering and makes her way towards her.

''What are you doing here cow'' Megumi says as she liked Alice her reaction from yesterday.

Gritting her teeth, Alice ignores her insult and says ''It's you again crybaby. Had a cry again last night?''

Listening to their dorm friend and the white haired girl insulting each other, the others in the garden curiously make their way towards them.

''Oi! What do you think you're saying to Megumi?'' Yuki yells from 20 ft away.

''Fufufu allow me to introduce myself..'' and gives the dorm residents a bow.

''My name is Nakiri Alice'' she says, before enjoying the facial expressions of the girls as they realized they just tried to insult the director's granddaughter.

''Fufufu I enjoy your wonderful expressions, especially yours'' Alice says as she points at the pale face of Megumi.

''Well, enough of this rambling. Where can I find Souma'' Alices says with a little edge in her voice as she doesn't want to wait any longer.

Deciding not to anger her any further, Ryoko says ''He is still sleeping, he was very tired yesterday after he got home with Megumi-chan''

''Hmm maybe I should wake Souma up. I'm sure he would like it'' Alice thinks as she starts to fufufu in real life, confusing the dorm residents.

''I guess I should wake him up. Maybe even give him a little wake-up kiss'' Alice says as she enjoys the reddening faces of Megumi, Yuki, and Ryoko.

Megumi is about to snap at her but is stopped by Ryoko and Yuki. Questioningly looking at them, they say ''Megumi, we can't fight with someone who can have us expelled whenever they would like''

About to burst into tears, much to the happiness of Alice. Megumi turns around and walks away wanting to be alone for the moment.

* * *

Inside room 303, Souma is laying on his back, enjoying his much-needed sleep.

Suddenly, the door softly opens and a woman with white hair makes her way inside.

Seeing what she was looking for, she grows a devious smile and makes her way towards the bed.

Quickly looking him over to see if he is still asleep, she makes her way under the blanket.

''Hmm it feels even better than it did all those years ago'' Alice thinks as she holds him close to her.

''I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if I rest my eyes for an hour or two'' before yawning and closing her eyes.

During those two hours, she unconsciously draws closer and closer to Souma, till her face is in the crook of his shoulder, and her legs are intertwined with his.

As Souma wakes up, he notices he is far warmer than he usually is.

''Am I sick'' he thinks to himself before he feels something move beneath the blankets.

Thinking to himself, Souma is pretty sure he went to bed alone last night and lifts his blanket.

Looking down, he stared in a pair of playful red eyes.

''Goodmorning Souma'' the voice belonging to the eyes say.

''Uhh..Goodmorning I think'' Souma responds, not entirely sure if he is awake yet.

Making her way out from under the blankets, Alice stands up and holds out her hand for Souma to grab.

Taking her hand and still wondering what is happening, Souma excuses himself to his bathroom.

Patiently waiting for Souma and just looking around his room. It takes 20 minutes for Souma to step out of his bathroom after showering and getting dressed.

Smiling up at him, she starts talking.

''Souma, I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. I want to make it up to you today'' Alice says as she wants to spend her day with Souma.

Nodding at her, he accepts her apology. ''Thank you for your apology, but shouldn't you apologize to Megumi-chan'' he asks her as her left eye start to squint a little in unhappiness.

''That bimbo is already too close to him'' Alice thinks to herself as he already started to call her by her first name.

''I have already spoken with her this morning'' she smiles giving the implication she apologized to Megumi.

''I'm happy to hear that. But I have a shokugeki today so I can't do anything with you today'' He somberly replies as he wants to find out why she looks so familiar to him.

''What a shokugeki!'' She suddenly shouts before grabbing him by the collar.

''Who are you having a shokugeki with! What are the bets! Why did you accept the shokugeki!'' she questioningly yells in quick succession.

''Wowowowo.. easy there'' Souma says as the girl starts to shake him.

Calming her down a little, Souma replies ''I have a shokugeki with a girl named Ikumi Mito and the bet is if I win the Don RS doesn't get dissolved and if I lose, the Don RS will be destroyed and I will be expelled''

Suddenly feeling a stinging pain on his cheek, Souma turns around to see the girl with her arm stretched out and tears in her eyes.

''Baka-Souma, what do you think you're doing'' She yells before burying her face in his chest.

Softly pounding his chest she continues ''Weren't you supposed to become the best chef in the world''

Blinking in surprise, Souma rubs her head in affection, astounding even himself.

''If you know about my dream, then you should also know that if I want to become the best I need to defeat everyone else. Even if I have to bet for my expulsion'' he softly says as the girl is still upset.

''That's just like him. Souma is so much like he used to be'' before wiping her tears and give a small chuckle at Souma.

''Alright Souma. I'm going to help you defeat Nikumi'' she says with conviction in her voice.

The next three hours, Alice and Souma spend in his room talking about Ikumi Mito and her proficiency in meat dishes and what she will probably use in her don dish.

Afterwards, they make their way to the dorms kitchen under the watchful eyes of all the girls as they test dishes to go up against her A5 meat.

''Why are you actually helping me'' Souma asks as the girl has refused to tell him her name.

''It's because of our past that I am helping you, and a bit because Nikumi is in my rival her faction'' Alice honestly replies as she tries a new way to enhance the flavor of the don's broth.

''Who is this girl'' Souma keeps wondering as he is cracking his brain to find out.

Not being able to take it anymore, Souma walks up to the girl and softly holds his hand on her cheek before making her look up at him.

Even though she is surprised, Alice doesn't resist his hold and relaxes in the warmth of his hand.

Looking at her face and her red eyes, Souma is seeing a flashback of the past.

 _After an hour, the both of them have managed to make a complete snowman, dressed with a large hat, a carrot for a nose and a couple of buttons used as a smile and coat._

 _They both look at each other, happy with the result_

''Alice...?'' Souma softly asks as he looks at her.

Smiling at him, she happily nods before giving him a big hug.

''Souma..'' she keeps repeating in his chest as they finally found each other again.

''Why didn't you say anything, Alice-chan?'' Souma asks her as he holds her close to him.

''Baka, How could you forget me'' she softly says as she pinches him and starts to pout.

But deep inside she can't be mad at him. Souma was able to have a fairly normal childhood while she and her cousin were sheltered.

Seeing one of his first friend's pouting, Souma can't help but feel a bit guilty as he couldn't remember her the first time he saw her in the hammock.

Wanting to make it up to her, he asks ''Alice-chan, would you like to do something with me tomorrow''

Listening to his question, she softly smiles in his chest and replies ''Of course you baka. You are going nowhere without me from now on'' and puts imaginary cuffs around their hands.

''Huhh..'' Souma intelligently replies before shockingly looking at Alice.

Giving him a cheeky smile, she softly pets his cheek before letting go with the words ''Come on Souma, you have a Shokugeki in an hour''

''What did you just say..'' Souma tries to ask before softly being silent by Alice her hand.

''Shokugeki first Souma. You can ask your questions tomorrow when we are going out'' Alice says as she walks him to the shokugeki arena.

* * *

The arena was crowded with students from all levels as Souma and Alice made their way inside.

With a slight raise of his eyebrow at seeing Alice, the guard points Souma towards his waiting room till he was called.

Taking a seat, Alice stands behind him and softly rubs his shoulders to relax him.

''Souma, are you completely prepared for the shokugeki'' she asks him, getting a low moan in response when a particularly tight muscle was massaged.

''Two more minutes student Yukihira Souma'' the intercom suddenly interjects.

''Let's get ready Souma'' Alice says as both of them make their way towards the ''battleground''

''Ladies and Gentleman, The first Shokugeki of the year is a fact. The battle between Ikumi ''Meat Master'' Mito and the new transfer student Yukihira Souma is about the begin'' the female broadcaster yells to the audience. Making them roar in response.

''From the left corner, one of the strongest female chefs of the first year and the heir to the famous Mito family... Ikumi Mito!''

From a special seat in the audience, Nakiri Erina looks down to see one of the strongest from her faction having a shokugeki in her honor.

''It's time to show the Don RS that their food does not belong here in Tootsuki'' she thinks with a satisfied smile on her face.

Roaring at the entrance of Ikumi Mito, the crowd calms down and waits for the illustrious transfer student.

''Not much is known about the new transfer student. Only that he was the only one in a group of 120 students to make it, pleasing our beloved Erina-sama's palate'' The broadcaster announced.

Many of the students are getting increasingly interested in this new student as someone that is able to please god's tongue must be a very good chef.

''Introducing him for the first time, here is Yukihira Souma!'' she shouts.

''This is it, Souma'' Alice softly says before giving him a small push towards the ''battleground''

Walking out of the tunnel, the crowd lays their eyes on Souma for the first time.

His red hair and his bright yellow eyes make the majority of the female students swallow as they suddenly start to feel hot under their collars.

Followed by Souma, we see Alice and the Don RS leader take their seats close to Souma to give him support.

Turning herself around, Alice looks up the stand to watch her cousin giving her an unreadable look.

Giving her a wink, she turns her attention back on Souma, determined to have him win the shokugeki.

Swaying her hips as she walks towards Souma, Ikumi Mito licks her lips remembering his entrance.

''Well..well..well looks like you didn't chicken out after all'' she cockily says before feeling very uncomfortable at the look Alice sent her.

''What is Nakiri Alice doing here'' she wonders, before refocussing her attention on Souma.

''You do know that if you lose you will be expelled from Tootsuki'' Ikumi says as she stands within 3 ft of Souma.

''How about we do this..'' She says before pressing her large chest against him, making Alice bursting a vain on her forehead.

''If you give up right now, I'll make sure you won't be expelled. I'll even let you play with me from time to time'' She lecherously says as she rubs her breasts on his chest.

Up in the crowd, we can hear a yell sounding suspiciously like ''H-How shameless!''

''And if I don't'' Souma questions not in the least disturbed by her attempt to sway him.

Stepping back from him, she says in a cold tone ''You will be expelled and never able to work again as a chef''

Rubbing his chin, he looks back at Alice who is nervously looking at him with saddened eyes as his choices are both not in her favor.

He slowly closes his eyes to make a choice before opening them and says in a sultry voice.

''How about we make the bet a bit more interesting..'' making Ikumi feeling weak in the knees.

''If I win you will join the Don RS as a member on top of our old agreement.'' he continued as he softly started to whisper in her ears.

In a moment of surprise, he holds her waist and continues ''But if I lose, I would be more than happy to play with you a little'' before nibbling on her ear a little, causing Ikumi to moan out loud.

His little act made every single woman in the arena a little wet as they couldn't stop imagining themselves in Ikumi's position.

Even Erina was a little red in her face.

The only girl in the arena that wasn't happy was Alice as his bet made it a million times more important for him to win.

''Alright you're on'' Ikumi yells with a big blush on her face, secretly very happy with his proposed bet.

Winking towards Alice, which confused her. He turns his attention back onto the female broadcaster who was still stuck in her fantasy of Souma.

''Aahh yes..*cough* Are the two contestants ready to start?'' She excitedly yells remembering she is also a member of Erina's faction and maybe can have a round or two with Souma as well.

Both of the contestants nod and start cooking.

(AN: I'm not going to write this entire cooking scene. If you want to read it, go look at the manga.)

Finished first with her dish, Ikumi walks towards the jury.

''I hope you're ready for tonight Yukihira-kun..'' She says as she is completely sure that she will win.

Hearing this, Alice is ready to drink her blood and tries to make her way towards Ikumi but is held back by the Don RS leader and her aide Ryo who joined her later during the cooking.

Having tasted her dish, the jury is very impressed by her use of meat, but its richness causes the jury not to complete finish their meal.

''I hope you don't disappoint Yukihira-kun'' Ikumi says, but is also thought about by Alice.

Making his way towards the jury with his dish, he looks at Ikumi before looking at Alice and says with a small blush on his face.

''My virginity isn't for you to take'' before continuing his way towards the jury.

His exclamation caused Alice to brightly blush as well, almost as red as her eyes when she remembered his eyes focussing on hers before making his bold exclamation.

Tasting his dish, the jury cannot stop eating it as they are overwhelmed by its taste.

Voting for their favorite dish, Souma has prevailed over Ikumi.

A bit down by their decision, Ikumi starts to pout as she has to join the Don RS and Souma is out of reach.

Making her way up the podium, Alice hugs Souma for the world to see, causing widespread confusion among the students.

Even her cousin is interested in what is going on and waits to see what will happen next.

''You did really well Souma.'' Alice said before slapping him pretty hard, causing people in the stands to whisper.

''This was the last and only time you will bet for your expulsion Souma, are we clear?'' she says with her hands on her hips, looking imposingly at Souma.

Even though she tries to look imposing, Souma can see the begging look behind her eyes to never worry her like that again.

Softly smiling at her he says ''Okay Alice-chan.''

Happy with his answer, she holds his hand and walks towards the exit.

Up in the stairs, Erina looks down, slightly jealous of her cousin as she has found someone precious to her. Following them walk out, she can't help but see the vision of her first friend in the transfer student.

''Erina-sama, are you alright?'' Hisako asks her from behind as he mistress stopped moving.

''Huhh... hmm yes I'm alright Hisako. Just thought I recognized someone'' Erina said in sadness before walking away.

* * *

''I'll see you tomorrow Alice-chan'' Souma said as he left Alice and Ryo behind after celebrating his victory against Ikumi in the Don RS clubroom.

Giving him a bright smile and a wave, Alice made her way to the Nakiri mansion with Ryo following her.

''Milady Alice, may I request something of you?'' Ryo asks out of curiosity.

''Hmm sure Ryo'' Alice answered as her mind is already focussed on the next day.

''What is your relationship with the transfer student?'' He asks her and notices her face starting to develop a bright blush.

''My first and my last. My only and my best'' She cryptically answers, before continuing their way in silence.

* * *

One of the last warm days of the year, Souma is waiting in the lounge on Alice as Megumi enters the room.

'Souma-kun are you going somewhere today?'' She asks curiously as she wants to spend time with him as well.

''Yeah. I'm spending today with Alice'' he replies and notices her face starting to sadden.

''Y-You aren't going to s-stop spending time with me, r-right?''' Megumi asks softly.

''Hmm'' Souma answers as he pressed Megumi's face against his chest. ''I'm not going to ignore you for Alice. You were my first friend here in school'' and smiles at her.

Before she is able to answer, Fumio shouts through the speaking tubes ''Brat! You got a visitor waiting for ya''

Sighing, Megumi lifts her head and gives him a small hug before wishing him a great day and walks out of the lounge.

Making his way to the front door he spots Alice wearing a beautiful red summer dress and carries a small picnic basket.

As she talks with Fumio, he can't help but blush a little at how beautiful she looks.

Noticing him, Alice thanks Fumio for her time and walks towards Souma.

''She's a keeper brat!'' Fumio yells making both Souma and Alice blush.

''Good..mor..ning.. S-o-u-m-a'' Alice playfully says before intertwining their finger and holding his hand.

Slightly surprised by her forwardness, he gives her a smile and walks with her to the vegetable garden.

Finding a good spot in the shades of a tree, she lays a blanket down before sitting down and patting the spot next to her for Souma to sit.

They spend a few hours eating the food she made two days ago and talk about everything that happened since that day in Denmark.

''Souma, How is your father actually doing'' as she remembered the man and telling her about the surprise waiting for her in the garden.

''He went around the world the day I went to Tootsuki'' Souma answered slightly angered as he remembered his father neglecting to tell and do quite a few things for him.

Seeing his angered expression she asks ''Is something wrong Souma''

Sighing, Souma says ''You remember I ran through your backyard right?''

Nodding at his question, he continues ''That entire day was kind of all his fault''

''So what happened Souma'' Alice asked so he began explaining.

After 10 minutes we hear a Nakiri Alice holding her sides from laughing as she listened to Souma's story.

''You forgot to step out of the bus.. hahaha'' she laughed, making Souma puff his cheeks in embarrassment.

''Aahh don't be like that'' pouted Alice at seeing his face.

Teasing him a little while longer, Alice cleans up all the plates they used for the picnic and lays down on the blanket.

As she lays down, Alice starts to weigh her choices and makes a decision.

Before he realizes it, Alice has pulled him in a laying position and wraps her arms around him.

Surprised by this development, he turns towards her but is silenced by the serious look on her face as he tries to ask her why she pulled him down.

''Souma, I need to know something..'' She softly says in his chest as she is too embarrassed to look at him.

''What did that night in Denmark mean to you?'' Alice asks as her heart beats rapidly and she's pretty sure Souma can feel it as well.

Feeling the increase in her heartbeat and her slight shaking, Souma can't help himself but to hug her back and lay his chin on top of her head.

''It was one of the happiest days of my life'' Souma softly says and feels her body start to shake even more.

''Even though I couldn't completely remember your face. I could always remember the feelings of that day and how happy it made me'' Souma says with a warm smile, remembering that specific night.

Not being able to keep her emotions inside, Alice softly says ''Souma..'' and presses her face in the crook of his neck.

''I missed you so, so much when you left'' She slowly says and starts to release her tears

Feeling his shirt getting wet from her tears, Souma just kept holding her close for as long as she needed.

As she cried, the seeds that were planted in Souma's heart at the time of their first meeting start to grow together with hers, being nurtured by their shared feelings.

Their hearts are overjoyed with the fact that they finally found half of the piece they need to feel complete, and slowly start to accept they love one another.

Even though Alice is really, really happy at the moment, she can't help but feel a slight stinging pain in her heart when she remembers how close Megumi is to Souma.

''Ne Souma'' she softly says with her face still in the crook of his neck.

''Yeah?'' he replied as he starts to wrap her hair around his index finger.

''What is that girl, Megumi I think she was called, to you?'' Alice asks with nervousness evident in her voice.

''So that's what has been bothering you'' Souma says with a slight chuckle before he begins to explain his history with Megumi.

He talks about meeting her in his first lesson and saw that she was bullied pretty bad. As they quickly became friends he decided to not deny her anything that wouldn't be considered very inappropriate as it would probably destroy the fragile bond he built with Megumi.

Listening to his explanation, she can't help but smile at the sweet person he already was when they were younger.

''...So that's why she was holding me like that'' Souma says as he ends his explanation.

''That was a very kind thing of you to do, Souma.'' Alice says as she enjoys him playing with her hair.

''Do you think you can help her in school if I for whatever reason can't'' he says as he starts to massage her scalp making her sigh in happiness''

''If you continue doing this I would do almost anything'' She groans ''But yes, I'll help her''

Happy with her answer, he keeps massaging her scalp till they decide to leave.

Walking her towards the Nakiri mansion, they give each other one last hug where they pour all their unsaid emotions in, before ending their day.

* * *

It's 2 PM as the telephone rings in the Nakiri mansion in Denmark.

Answering the call, the maid professionally asks ''Nakiri mansion, How may I help you?''

''Hello Dorotha, It is Alice speaking'' Alice happily says as it has been a while since she has spoken to her favorite maid.

Slightly smiling, the now identified maid answers in a warmer tone ''Hello Lady Alice, how have you been''

''I'm doing really well. Is mother home?'' Alice asks patiently.

''Yes she is, I will ask her to come down'' Dorotha answers before getting Leonora.

''Fufufu if it isn't my dearest daughter'' Leonora says.

''Hello mother, guess who I've met her on Tootsuki'' Alice says with a very happy tone.

Softly humming to herself, she answers ''I think you met little Souma-kun''

''No. I met... Wait what!?'' Alice suddenly shouts.

''Hmmm what is it daughter dearest'' Leonora teasingly asks

''You said you didn't know his name every time I asked you'' Alice says in an angry voice.

''Ararara I must have forgotten dear. Please do not listen to the mumblings of this old woman'' Leonora teasingly replies to her daughter.

Just as what happened last time she teased her daughter too much, she hears her daughter scream at her before ending their phone call.

''Looks like Joichiro-kun was right about Souma-kun and Alice'' Leonora thinks to herself before starting to look for a certain someone's phone number.

''Fufufu Souma-kun will be so excited to see me again'' Leonora says to no one in particular as she found the phone number she was looking for.

''Hello dearest father in law. It's almost time for the autumn election competition and I would like to invite myself as one of the members of the jury'' Leonora says as Senzaemon listens to her.

Outside in the garden, we can see Nakiri Hideyoshi busy with watering his prized roses as he can hear his wife start to fufufu from her small office making him sigh.

''I'm sorry Souma-kun'' He says into the wind as he knows Souma is the only person in the world that could make her teasing side come out like this.

* * *

Standing on her balcony, Alice watches the stars like she does every night.

Happier than she has been for years, she thinks about everything that has happened today.

How he told her about his life and his memories of the past made Alice completely giddy inside

''Souma..'' she mutters as she looks up into the starry night.

Today cemented her feelings for Souma and Alice decides to make it clear to the world.

''One day I will make you mine'' Alice says as the night becomes darker and her eyes start to glow a malicious red.

''I Will Make You Mine!'' she shouts, before lightning starts coming down, showing the world that she has claimed Souma.

* * *

There we have it. Souma and Alice have found each other again :)

I just had to do the last part, She's just such a badass.

Next chapter will be Chapter 6.5 Open Door Day at Tootsuki

A small extra for everyone, two things actually.

The first is that I've started a new fanfic on Highschool DxD and I might start it off a little sooner than expected because I've received quite some requests to continue it.

Secondly, I've decided to actually start with a Shokugeki harem fanfic.

It will be called ''Master of Love'' so he would be kind of similar to the Souma of this story.

Till next time, Peace Out!


	7. Open Door Day!

Chapter 6.5 Open Door Day.

Hello everyone!

It's time for another chapter for this series.

I'm sorry everyone, that I stopped updating this story for a couple of days because I've started a new story for Highschool DxD and I just couldn't stop writing.

This chapter won't be a part of the storyline, it's just a small chapter where we can see Souma in his natural environment.

I hope you guys will like this.

Anyways the next coming chapters (3) will almost be completely original, so the updating will take a bit longer as I want them to be written really well and they will be like 6-7k each.

With that said, let's answer the Reviews.

 **Rubius** – I was more talking about a name for the SoumaxAlice pairing, not the three of them. But Erlima doesn't sound that bad..

 **Imperial-samaB** – Souma will bite and chew a lot the coming chapters ;)

 **I Hypocrisy I** – Chapter 7 will be more your thang when I look at the beautiful stuff you write :) but thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it.

 **XaltaleX** – I just do a triple check nowadays when I upload, Chapter 7 will be the start of something amazing...

 **treeofsakuras** – next chapter will be your answer to SoumaxAlice. And when Erina recognizes him, a lot of things are going to happen :)

 **Renu** – I'm not Jesus... But I appreciate the compliment :P

 **VengefulMANonMission** – It's only been a couple of days and I've started another story as well. I know what it feels like to wait for a next chapter, but I have more things to do in my life than write fanfiction. Don't worry, the chapters WILL come.

That were all the reviews for now.

Don't forget. This isn't part of the story line, but it will have some influence on it.

Please enjoy Chapter 6.5!

* * *

It's the first Saturday of the month, and it is time for the Open Door day at Tootsuki academy.

The first year students are responsible for this day and are paired in groups of 3.

Today we follow groups of people making their way towards empty classrooms where they will be met by their student guides.

In one of these classrooms, we find Nakiri Erina and her secretary Arato Hisako. By surprise the two of them were part of a group, as each student has received a mail with their classroom number but aren't told about the other students of their group.

As Erina impatiently waits for her third and last fellow student, she can hear people whisper about her and recognize her as God's Tongue.

This tremendously pleased her and made her smile, almost forgetting that she had to wait.

Twenty minutes later, the classroom was completely filled as Arato has signed off the attendance for everyone that was supposed to be there.

''Welcome everyone, My name is Nakiri Erina and next to me is my aide Arato Hisako'' Erina said in a proud voice, very happy to show these people around her families school.

''I'm very sorry, but our third guide isn't here yet, so we can't start our guide yet'' Erina said before Hisako continued.

''I will start explaining what we will be doing today and what parts of the school will be covered during our small trip, please understand that the academy is too large to show you everything'' Arato said, before being interrupted by squeals coming from the hallway.

The squeals started to get closer, and the people in the classroom started to get a bit unruly, wondering what happened outside.

Just as Erina was about to send Hisako to the hallway to tell them to be quiet, the door opened.

No one could describe the scene, as the most handsome young man the world had ever laid eyes on walked inside.

His hair a beautiful vibrant red, his eyes far brighter than the sun could ever hope to be, and his muscles rippling beneath his skin tight student uniform.

Walking up towards his fellow student, the eyes of every woman in the room were on him, following his every move.

''Yo!'' This god among men said, waking them up from their dreams.

With a heavy blush, the two of them realize it's the transfer student.

Chuckling softly out of embarrassment, Souma continued ''I kinda got lost there and Alice kinda said I had to wear the uniform today, does it suit me?'' he asked, before putting his face right in front of a very, very red Hisako.

''Wawawa'' she said before blissfully fainting into Souma his arms, causing jealousy to spread among the other women in the room.

''Annoo..'' One of the girls in the crowd said, gaining Souma's attention.

''Hmm what is it little girl..?'' He asked with his patented smile, causing the girl to blush.

''Are you our third student guide..?'' she asked with hope in her voice.

''I guess I am...Yukihira Souma is the name'' he said to the crowd, giving them all a victory sign.

Having the girls in the crowd very excited at this development, Souma walks towards Erina and Hisako.

''Come on ladies. It's time to start the tour around the school, we're already late.'' Souma scoldingly says to the girls, causing them to scowl at him.

Clapping his hands to gain the attention of the group, Souma said.

''It's time to start our tour, please walk behind us in an orderly fashion'' Souma reads from a paper, usually not much of a stickler for rules.

''Anno Souma-san..'' Two girls say, probably little sisters from a potential student

''Yes girls..?'' Souma kindly replies.

''Would it be okay if we walk with you..?'' They ask as they look up at him, before seeing Souma hold out his hands for them to grab.

Holding both of their hands, Souma makes his way to the door, before shouting ''Let's go and follow me''

As the group of people walks out of the classroom, following Souma. Erina is still busy with waking up a very red Hisako.

''Wai..!'' Erina yells towards the group, but everyone is too busy with giggling about their handsome guide as they follow him out of the room.

''Yukihira Souma..'' She angrily says as she starts balling her fist and begins to shake Hisako far more than necessary.

''Ahh Souma-kun..Not so wild..'' Hisako softly moaned as she felt her mistress her hands start to hold her tight.

Gaining an atomic blush at her aide's soft moans, Erina suddenly blurts out ''S-So S-Shameless!'' waking Hisako up from her lustful dream.

''Huh..Souma-kun..?'' Hisako drowsily asked, but begins to pale as her mistress her eyes look down on her.

''...We will talk about your behavior later Hisako..'' Erina sternly said to her aide.

Bowing down to her mistress, she followed Erina out of the room to find an empty hallway.

''..Did he just start without me..'' Erina says with emotionless eyes, not understanding how someone could so easily disregard the presence of God's Tongue.

''Grrr..''

''Hisako!'' Erina suddenly yells, causing Hisako to stand straight.

''Y-Yes!'' Hisako answered, a bit flustered by her mistress her sudden outburst.

''We're going to find that unruly transfer student, and make him squeal for guiding the group without us'' Erina angrily said.

''..it's supposed to be my day..'' she softly mumbles under her breath as she starts running towards the first location of the tour, being followed by Hisako, who is still red from her fantasy.

* * *

As the group of people made their way towards the first location of the tour, Souma was being pulled by groups of girls from all sides, demanding he would walk them.

So Souma did the best thing he could in that situation, and that is to say nothing and just have them all hold a part of his body.

Arriving at their destination, Souma noticed that his group has increased in size as some female students from the second year decided to follow the handsome new student.

''Well...Here we are at the Shokugeki Arena'' Souma says, before walking inside.

When Souma spoke about the arena and it's history, all the women in the group were hanging on his lips, while the men were a bit jealous of their guide's good fortune with women, they couldn't really dislike him as he made no moves on the group and he treated them nice as well.

As Souma was still talking and answering various questions from the group, no one noticed two figures were running towards him, with a third a bit slower behind.

''SOUMA-KUUUUN!'' Alice yelled as she launched herself on top of Souma, causing him to fall down on the ground.

A second later, a pouting Megumi tried to pull Alice of a disoriented Souma as she hugged him tight.

Feeling someone trying to pull her off her dear Souma, Alice looked up to see the angry eyes of Megumi staring at her.

As she isn't willing to let go, Alice said ''Shouldn't you take care of our group crybaby'' before continuing to bury her face in Souma's chest as she sits on top of him.

''Let go of our guide you hussies!''

''Souma-san are you alright..?''

Were some of the things being yelled by the girls from Souma's group.

Things started to get dangerous as the girls all wanted to fight for Souma, but fortunately he woke up just in time to stop it from happening.

He looked up to see a smiling Alice on top of him and a pouting Megumi pulling on her.

''Hee you two'' Souma calmly says as he hugged Alice back, causing small awwws to come from the group.

''Of course I won't forget you either, Megumi-chan'' Souma says as he stands up and hugs her tight as well, making Megumi develop a cute blush.

''Souma-kun...'' She softly says, feeling his comforting warmth again

Enjoying herself in Souma's arms, we see Alice pouting at the scene and the group starting to get a bit jealous, as Yuki walks towards them with the group.

''ALICE-SAN, MEGUMI!'' She yells, shaking Megumi and Alice out of their stupor.

''How could you leave me alone like this and go to Yukihira-kun without me'' She uncharacteristically says as she also wants to be closer to Souma.

Before the three young women start their rants again, Souma's group decides to take him for their own and make him continue the tour without the annoying hussies.

''Looks like my group wants to continue the tour'' Souma says with a small chuckle, before waving the girls goodbye and continue on their small journey.

* * *

Running towards the Shokugeki Arena, hoping that Souma would still be there, we find Erina and Hisako breathing heavily as they make their way.

''I can't go on..'' Erina says as she can't even remember the last time she had to walk more than 300 ft.

''Almost there Erina-sama...'' Hisako answers out of breath as she can see the Arene loom up in the distance.

Smiling as wide as she can when they reach the entrance to the arena, Erina calms herself down a minute before walking inside, acting like the princess she is.

''How often do commoners get the chance to lay their eyes on me..'' She thinks with a satisfied smile, imagining everyone's eyes on her the second she is spotted.

However, when she walks inside, preparing herself for gasps and flashes from telephone cameras, she is surprised to see three Tootsuki students having a verbal scuffle, whilst being cheered on by their group.

''What is the meaning of this!'' Erina yells, gaining the attention of the students and the crowd.

''You were supposed to guide these fine people around our academy, not fighting for whatever reason'' She continued as she tried to scold the students.

''Souma(-kun)'' the three students said, clearly that name was enough reason for them to sully the academy it's reputation as having well-educated and behaving students.

Trying to spot Souma in the crowd, she notices he wasn't even there.

Growling loudly, Erina asked ''Where did Yukihira Souma go?'' with steam coming out of her ears from anger.

''Oohh Souma-kun is with you as guides...hmm I don't know where he left to bakarina fufufu'' Alice replied, loving the fact that her romantic interest is able to tease her cousin this much.

Softly moaning to get Erina's attention, Alice said ''Hmm.. I remember the wonderful moment when he held me tight'' enjoying the fact that her cousin started to glow a little.

''W-Whatever c-cow..'' Erina replied uncertainly, grabbing a blushing Hisako and together they made their way out of the arena again, followed by the laughter of her cousin.

* * *

''Souma-san, what are you going to show us next'' a small blushing girl asked as she held Souma's hand.

Closing his eyes as he walked, Souma said ''Hmm.. I guess I will show you the Italian Cuisine RS''

As they walked, Souma took the time to answer questions from everyone in the group, whether they would be potential students, parents or smaller brothers and sisters.

Entering the Italian Cuisine RS, Souma made the error of not looking in front of him as he looked down to a small boy walking next to him.

Souma managed to walk into a certain blonde haired young man, famous for his rants.

''Aahaa it's you transfer student!'' The young man shouted.

''Last week someone walked into me as well. It must have been you. I haven't seen the person, but it must have been you. Can't you walk normally? You should look out of your eyes more. How can you not see me? You should get a haircut if your hair is too long.'' The blonde young man ranted on, annoying Souma's group.

''That's enough Takumi, don't bother Souma-san'' a familiar girls voice said as she walked up to them.

''Ohh it's Ikumi-san.'' Souma replied casually, as he isn't one to hold a grudge against another person.

Making her way towards Souma, she is followed by a girl with a deep black aura surrounding her.

''Fufufu..'' she breathes, scaring the people around her.

''Soo...How has your tour been going'' Souma asked Ikumi, a bit scared as he looked at the unknown girl her aura.

''Hee! Don't ignore me transfer student'' Takumi roared, but it was ignored by everyone...

''It's been going well, we showed them some of the dormitories and now we just finished showing them the Italian Cuisine RS'' Ikumi said happily, pleased to see Souma having no hard feelings over their Shokugeki.

''Takumi-san, Do you think you can tell my group a bit about Italian cuisine'' Souma asked the annoyed Italian.

''Hmmph, I suppose I have no choice'' Takumi said, faking his anger like always.

After an explanation of 20 minutes, tiring even Souma out, Takumi was finished.

''BAAMM''

A nostalgic sound for Souma was heard as the door was kicked open by none other than Nakiri Erina.

''Yukihira!'' She yells, as she slowly drags her way inside with a very tired Hisako.

Preparing herself to give the scolding of a lifetime, her eyes have already started to turn red.. she was stopped as she heard a small gasp.

''Erina-sama and Hisako-neesama..'' a soft but dark voice says.

''Sadatsuka Nao-san you are supposed to stay 50 meters aways from Erina-sama'' an erratic looking Hisako says as she wobbles her way between Erina and Nao.

''Fufufu but you came this way on your own..'' Nao says in a dangerous tone, causing everyone to take five steps back.

''Yeah it seems like we have to go now..'' a sweatdropping Ikumi says, before dragging Nao, who started cursing her, and Takumi with her, followed by her scared group.

''That was quite something'' Souma happily chuckled, already forgetting what happened the last 10 minutes, before turning towards the duo.

''You guys are really, really late'' Souma softly scolds them, gaining nods from their group.

''But but but..'' Hisako and Erina said, not believing that THEY would be scolded by the transfer student.

''I'm not the worst guy around, so I would like to have you show them around for the last part of the tour.'' Souma said, causing Erina and Hisako to smile and reevaluate their opinion about him.

''Let's see, the last part of the tour is...mumble'' Souma says as he quickly looks away.

''What now, Yukihira-kun'' Hisako asked as she tried to look on his map.

Blushing a little out of embarrassment and chuckles, Souma replied ''Well.. we kind of spent too much time in the Italian Cuisine RS so..''

''….we are out of time''

The duo scowls slightly at this, as they make their way back to the classroom.

In hope to have people answer questions, Erina tries to talk about everything they see, but no one is interested or has already asked that question to Souma.

Pouting as she walks, Erina decides that she will make Souma pay.

Reaching their classroom. Erina and Hisako asked everyone if they had a good time, and Hisako was walking around asking whether anyone would like to enter for the entrance exams next years, which were answered by almost everyone with a yes.

''Thank you Souma-san''

''I had a lot of fun, Nii-san''

''Call me Souma-kun''

''We appreciated that you answered our questions, young man''

Were some of the compliments Souma received as the group made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

After the group said their goodbyes and thanked Souma for his tour, Souma, Erina, and Hisako were left alone in the classroom from where they started the day.

Within a heartbeat after the last person left, Erina jumped Souma.

''How could you leave us alone like that you baka!'' Erina yelled as she grabbed him by his collar and started to shake him.

''Then as you run around with all those people, you have the audacity to start i-indecent acts with my cousin'' Erina says as she starts to develop a small blush.

''But that's not it! You also made Hisako here blush the entire day'' Erina kept yelling, causing Hisako to have steam coming off her face.

Erina keeps shaking him and even starts to slap him as she remembered that no one paid attention to her, while this was supposed to be her day.

''Horndog''

''Baka''

''Player''

She keeps going like this till Souma's cheeks were all red and he was spread out on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

''Hmmmph'' Erina said before walking away with a blushing Hisako.

''…..''

''….. and to consider I thought you were my first friend'' Erina sighs out as she makes her way home to the Nakiri Mansion, already aching for a warm bath after a tiring day.

* * *

And that's the end of this Chapter.

Did you like it, this small .5 chapter? It was just something I came up with in an hour and I don't know how you guys would react to it.

I didn't put a lot of thought into it, so quality wise it isn't written that well and it's also about half as long as a normal chapter.

For those wondering, I've already written out the entire story in large lines. Also the development of the relationship and everything. I think the story will be finished when I have written around 100.000 words, maybe a bit less, maybe a bit more.

There will be some smaller .5 chapters till the end of the story, just like this one.

Even a story with a nice lemon kukuku

Anyways next chapter will continue the main story, and there will be some major development between the three

And a big, big surprise!

So you see, I'm very excited for that one.

I see you at the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Chapter 7 – Tootsuki Training Camp!


	8. Tootsuki Training Camp with Love

Chapter 7 Tootsuki Training Camp

Hello everybody at the latest chapter of Nakiri's Desire.

It is finally time to begin with a couple chapters of Sorina, and I am very, very happy with the way it will look.

I believe I've made a small mistake the last chapter that we would have our first lemon, but I'm afraid I have postponed it, as it would be too quick.

You'll find out what I mean with this after you've read the chapter.

This chapter we will have Souma and the others going to the Tootsuki Training camp and a lot of things will happen.

And as always, I will be answering the Reviews.

 **Wacko12** – Ahh I revised the story a little, so the real, real lemon will be in chapter 11, but this chapter will hopefully have something you'll like.

 **XaltaleX** – Thank you for you compliments.

 **I Hypocrisy I** – My bad, Chapter 11 will be more of your thing. Though I kind wait for Chapter 3 of one of your stories. But this chapter should bring a little something nice for Souma.

 **Guest** – Hmm It is interesting what you're saying...What would you people actually think of 2 alternate endings..?

 **Struggle is Real** – ;)

 **Struggle is Real 2** – Had to come up with something..

 **kevinbudion001** – I won't stop till the story is finished.

 **Eramis8** – He sure did, and he is about to find out life isn't that easy as God's Tongue

 **michelous** – I know I should, but there are so many stories where people use yen as valuta and everyone uses a different amount (1yen=1dollar, 100yen=1dollar, 160yen=1dollar) so I'm just going to use dollars.

With that, I've answered all your reviews.

''…..'' Talking

(…..) Erina her Destructive Tendencies.

Let's get it On!

* * *

''Souma-kun!'' Megumi shouts as she has knocked on his bedroom door.

Grumbling, Souma stretches and looks at his clock, showing that it's just past 6 in the morning.

Irritated at being woken up this early in the morning, he mutters ''I don't want to work in the vegetable garden today. Before sighing as she keeps knocking.

''Haah!'' Souma loudly yawns and slowly starts making his way to the door.

Opening the door, Souma rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

''What is it?'' he asked, before taking a step back in fright from the angry look on the usually calm Megumi her face.

Pouting at him, she said ''Souma-kun! I've knocked for 10 minutes'' as she taps her feet on the ground, much like a certain God's Tongue, unpatiently waiting for an apology.

''Yeah yeah, sorry for not wanting to work in the vegetable garden..'' He softly mutters unapologetically.

''Vegetable garden, Souma-kun?'' Megumi asked, tilting her head slightly.

''That's why you're here right, to get me to help with the garden'' Souma said as he started to feel drowsy again and released a big yawn again.

''Souma-kun, our bus to the training camp leaves in 30 minutes...That's why I've been trying to wake you up.'' Megumi said.

''Training camp..?'' Souma answered, not having a clue what she's been talking about.

''Baka!'' Megumi yelled before roughly pulling him inside the room.

Yes, living with Souma on a daily basis has done Megumi her confidence well.

* * *

''Baka baka baka'' Megumi muttered in the bus as she and Souma were just in time for their bus.

''Ha ha.. it hurts so bad...'' Souma softly chuckled with red cheeks from the slaps she gave him every time he tried to fall asleep again.

''It's a miracle we're in time, and then you also manage to walk into Takumi-san again'' Megumi continued to mutter as she remembered his annoying ranting.

''Maah don't worry Megumi-san you guys are here now'' Ikumi Mito said as she was sitting next to her, looking at the boy who tried to fall asleep again, half laying against the person sitting next to him.

The person who sat next to Souma hasn't been introduced in the story yet, but she is already very happy with the way she is introduced in the story.

Sitting next to Souma is a girl known for her Chinese cooking, her beautiful appearance and her scary personality. But here, where she is sitting next to Souma, she can't help but have a healthy blush on her face as Souma was unconciously laying his head on her shoulder.

''Uhmm.. Houjou-san..?'' Megumi uncertainly asked as she confuses her blush with a red face filled with anger at Souma's behaviour.

''What!?'' She sternly asked this unknown girl who tried to take her attention away from her new interest.

''Calm down, Houjou. She doesn't mean anything bad'' Ikumi said as she tried to calm Megumi down, completely scared by Houjou her reaction.

As Houjou glared at Megumi and Ikumi, Souma started to move a little.

 _Inside Souma's Dream._

 _''Sou-ma'' Alice teasingly whispered in his ears as they lay on a picnic blanket._

 _He softly started to groan when Alice softly bit his ear, whispering sweet words filled with love as she opened her arms for him._

 _''Come to me Souma'' before she pulled him towards her._

Instead of in the dream, Souma pressed his face in Houjou her large cleavage while softly sighing ''Ahh..'' and rubbed his head more into her fine assets, causing all three of the girls to blush.

Houjou has always been considered a beautiful girl. She turned into a young woman at only 11 years old. Boys and young men have been lusting over her ever since, but none of them have ever been this close to her as Souma is now.

She always had the firm believe that woman should have just as much pride and prestige as men, and considers woman who need men to be weak. This doesn't mean that she would not give support to those that need it. Because underneath her tough appearance is a compassionate girl locked who protects the weak and the innocent from other people who try to abuse it.

That is why this beautiful young man, who is innocent to there core, is allowed to sleep like this.

Actually she is more than happy to provide him with her pillows, which could be seen at the way she holds him tight against her and the soft smile that is visible on her face.

Fortunately she doesn't know that Souma is thinking of a different girl with a similar sized cleavage in his dreams.

''Hmm..Alice-chan..'' Souma dreamt as he layed in Alice her cleavage in his sleep.

As he was enjoying his sleep, the minds of the two young women in front of them were imagining similar things.

''Maybe I should sit next to him the next time...'' Ikumi thought as she started to blush, whilst Megumi was unhappily cupping her smaller breasts with a pout on her face.

''I should've drunk more milk when mother told me to'' She sadly thought as she watches the two DD-cups looking fondly at a happily sighing Souma.

''He does look cute like this..'' Ikumi suddenly blurted out as more female students started to notice the transfer student sleeping like this with the infamous Houjou heir.

''S-So cute!''

''Lucky Houjou-san''

''I want to sit next to him on the way back''

Were some of the comments the female students shouted as they surrounded Houjou and Souma.

With all this noise, Souma started to bury his head even deeper in her cleavage, causing some of the male students to faint from bloodloss as her breasts almost completely enveloped his face.

As more and more students started to surround them, Houjou noticed a small twitch coming from his brow out of irritation.

The protector of all that was innocent in the school turned towards the rowdy students and gave them a look filled with enough anger to even make Satan himself take two steps back.

With the noise completely down, her heart almost melted at the soft smile that appeared on his face.

''S-So innocent'' Houjou's inner voice said as Souma looked like he almost started to purr from the softness of her cleavage.

 **''We are about to arrive at the Tootstuki Academy Resort. Make sure you leave none of your possessions behind''** The driver said through the intercom.

With all the students starting to pack their things, and others being woken up. Houjou was also calmly waking Souma up.

''What's his name?'' Houjou asked Ikumi as she doesn't know his name yet.

''Yukihira Souma'' She calmly replied, secretly wondering how Souma would react at waking up in an unknown girl her cleavage.

''Hmm..Yukihira Souma..Souma-kun will suffice'' Houjou said as she tried his name.

Softly petting his soft red hair, Houjou said ''Souma-kun wake up, and slowly begins to take his head out of her cleavage.

Taking his head out of her cleavage, Souma is slowly waking up from his dream, having a little drool coming out of the side of his lips.

''Hmm...are we there yet?'' He asked sleepily as he tried to move his head back.

''Yes we are'' an unknown female voice said as she fondly smiled at him.

Blinking his eyes, he finds himself in the arms of the unknown young woman who sits next to him, looking at him with deep purple eyes.

''….Yo'' He simply said as he looks at her happy gaze, before untangling himself from her softly.

As he held her hand for a second to take it off of him, a shot of lightning ran through her, causing warmth to spread throughout her body.

Too embarrassed to speak after this, she quickly said farewell to the three and made her way out of the bus.

Blinking at her sudden disappearance, Souma can't help but wonder ''Who was that..'' before making his way out of the bus with Ikumi and Megumi.

* * *

Standing in line with all the students in front of a large stage, Souma is looking around to find his dorm mates.

He can find Yuki, who gave him a small wave. Ryoko who gave him a soft smile and Megumi who gave him a look filled with anger as she remembered the busride to the resort.

''What is her problem?'' Souma wonders as she gave him that look.

Just as Souma was looking around, so were the other students. Scouting for possible enemies among the students.

''The infamous transfer student huh'' A white haired young man thought as he was savoring the aroma of a stick of vanilla.

''Yukihira Souma...'' A certain black haired young man thought as he looked at his mistress her new love interest.

The attention of all the students was suddenly grabbed by a muscular old man with a large scar on his face who made his way onto the stage, followed by the teachers of the academy.

''I-Is that..?''

''The Director!''

''The F-Foods D-D-Demon King''

Were being whispered by the students as these legendary chefs made their way towards the microphone.

''Welcome to all the students who made it already this far into the first year.'' Nakiri Senzaemon said as he looked around the large room.

''For five straight days we will begin to mold you into the kind of chef Tootsuki provides to the culinary world. These days will be the ones that provide a look into that world'' He continued

''I would like to present to you. All of the alumni from the 79th till the 82nd generation from Tootsuki.'' Senzaemon proudly says, but with a tone that said only the best will graduate from Tootsuki.

And like he meant, only a group of less than 20 chefs made their way onto the stage.

''These fine chefs will each give you an assignment this week, if you do not pass, you will immediately be expelled'' Senzaemon said with a demonic tone, scaring those that weren't sure of their cooking.

''Now. Everyone follow one of the chefs that make their way out, it doesn't matter who'' He continued, before the alumni each walked off the stage and through a different door.

All the students were still flabbergasted from this development and looked back to the stage to see the director and the teachers already having left the room.

Chaos quickly ensued and everyone ran through a different door.

* * *

''How did I get here with you..'' Souma can't help but wonder as he stands next to a happy Ikumi Mito as they receive their first assignment from a soft spoken woman.

''You will all be working with the person that is standing next to you'' She said, causing some of the students to groan and a certain blonde one to squeal happily.

''I want you all to prepare me a dish with ingredients that are found outside'' She continued as she points her finger towards the window.

With all the students looking through the window and one student still happily squealing, she gave everyone two hours time to make a satisfactory dish and starts to eat some fish snacks.

''Okay Ikumi, what are we going to make'' Souma said, before taking a step back from the twinkle in her eyes.

''We can make something from the A5 meat that we can find outside'' She happily said as she grabbed her phone.

''Inui-senpai, We can use anything we find as long as we find it outside, right?'' She asked as she held her hand on her phone.

Hinako Inui was still happily snacking and just waved her hand and said ''Yes, everything from the back here'' and continued to read her magazine.

''Okay, you can drop it down'' Ikumi said through the phone, before the sound of a large helicopter was heard that dropped something outside.

''Are you coming, Souma-san?'' Ikumi asked as the other students were all in shock at this.

''Sure..'' Souma said, shaking his head at this rich girl her behaviour, before following her outside.

''Hmm so we have a lot of A5 beef.'' Ikumi said as they were back in the kitchen.

On the counter tops we could find a lot of different kinds of beef from only the best fed cows in the country.

''So..What are we going to make.?'' Souma asked as he was drooling from the delicious smell of fresh A5 beef.

''Take it easy Souma..-kun. I will make her my favorite dish'' She said with a small blush on her face as she remembered the bus trip.

''If we both finish the camp, do you think you can sit next to me on the bus trip'' She softly asked as she started to prepare her dish.

''Sure, I'd be happy to'' He answered, no longer considering her an enemy and more than happy to consider her a friend.

After 30 minutes of tasting, cooking, cutting and laughing with Souma, the two of them make their way to Inui-senpai.

Looking up from her magazine, she can see the third pair of the day presenting their dish to her.

''Students Ikumi Mito and Yukihira Souma present thinly sliced Grade A5 Kagoshima Wagyu Beef over a bed of marinated White Onions, topped with a self-made Tosazu Vinaigrette and fresh Red and Black Peppercorns and Chives.'' Ikumi said, causing some of the other students to stop their preparations and listen to their judging.

''Hmm interesting..'' Inui-senpai said as she tasted a strip of beef.

''The combination of flavours is very good for a first year..even though they did bend the rules a little.'' She thought as she looked at their hopeful faces.

Putting her fork down, Inui-senpai said ''You two pass with this delicious dish, you may leave the room'' and smiles at the two of them.

''We did it Souma-kun!'' Ikumi shouted, before pressing Souma's face in her chest.

A suddent tingle went through her body as she held him.

''Hmm.. It's so good. No wonder Houjou held him so close'' Ikumi thought as she wouldn't release him.

Still in her daydream, she didn't notice Souma trying to escape her grip.

''Come on Ikumi..'' He softly said and started to pout when her eyes were closed in bliss.

Souma decided to take a random course of action and softly bit her breast, causing her to moan out loud.

''Wha.. Wha..'' She muttered with a heavy blush as she felt him bite her.

''You wouldn't let go Ikumi, so I had to do something drastic'' He simply stated.

''Uhh Ok Souma-kun. I'm going now'' Ikumi said and made her way out of the room, still remembering his teeth grinding her breast.

''What a day..'' Souma muttered before walking out as well, ready to get some extra sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately for Souma, as soon as he reached the hotel he was sent to another alumni named Hitoshi Sekimori who told all the early students who had their dish approved to make an additional 50 dishes for the hotel guests.

50 dishes later, Souma is the first one of the students to make their way to the large communal bath.

Happily whistling as he undresses himself, he walks into the bath just to come face-to-face with a legendary chef.

Doujima Gin, Elite Ten seat number 1 from the 69th generation was already inside, meditating to his Cooking god.

As Souma made his way inside, Gin spotted him and quickly recognized him.

''Yukihira Souma. Didn't expect anyone to make it this early'' He said as he looked at the young man in the steam.

''I suppose so Gin-senpai. I didn't expect anyone to be here as well'' Souma nonchalantly said to the man.

Remembering another man with a bit darker red hair and a bit less bright yellow eyes, Gin can't help but ask ''Do you know a man called Saiba Joichiro?''

Blinking at his question as he didn't expect Gin-senpai to know him, Souma answered ''Yeah... He is my dad''

''Haha that sly dog made a kid'' Gin happily muttered as he hasn't heard anything of his old friend in almost 10 years.

For an hour they talk about the Polar Star dorm, Souma's father and how Tootsuki was during the 69th generation, but they had to stop as the first other students started to make their way in.

''It was nice to meet you Souma-kun. If you speak to your father give him my regards and a punch in the ribs for forgetting me'' Gin said with a smile before making his way out.

Souma also wasn't interested in bathing anymore, especially with the Aldini brothers walking in.

With a small yawn, Souma made his way towards his hotelroom.

''Uhhh... It's already 2AM'' He muttered as he looked at the clock in the lobby.

As he made his way up the stairs, There comes, out of nowhere, a girl who has made a decision and hopefully will change her life forever.

''Huhh..'' Souma suddenly said as two surprisingly strong arms were wrapped around his waist, belonging to a certain white haired girl Souma dreamed about.

''Souma..'' A surprisingly serious voice said from behind him.

''Alice-chan..?'' Souma questioned before he feels her hand taking one of his.

''Come with me..'' Alice said before softly pulling her with him.

* * *

The door opens to a surprisingly normal room, something you wouldn't expect from one of the Nakiri princesses, at least if you didn't know them.

As he was pulled inside, Souma couldn't help but wonder what was going on as Alice her face was red the entire time she held his hand.

''Please take a seat Souma-kun'' Alice softly said as she made her way towards a small kitchen.

Filling a kettle with water and putting it on the stove, she grabbed some small teabags and two cups before making her way towards Souma.

Putting the cups and teabags on a small table near her bed, she takes a seat next to Souma.

''Here we go'' Alice thinks.

Grabbing his hand again and having Souma focus his attention on her, she starts.

''When I was born, I was raised in a happy family, I had great a great family and wonderful parents, teach me everything I wanted to know.''

''Because I look a lot like my mother, we were soon known in the family as the Devilish Danes, for our endless teasing'' Alice said as she started to sob.

''But a lot of it changed when we first heard of my cousin, God's Tongue Erina''

''When her talent and her connection to me was discovered, my family no longer asked how I was doing, but how she was doing. In hopes of getting closer to her'' Alice continued with large tears dripping down her ivory cheeks.

''I hoped that after a while, my family would pay attention to me again, but they never did''

''I have hated Erina for a while..'' Alice admitted sadly.

''..But I couldn't blame her for my family either''

''My name, Nakiri, has been a curse for me after her birth''

''I could never simply walk out of the gate and play with other children, all I had were my parents and the staff''

''Even though I love them all to death. It isn't the same as a friend''

''….But for one night, you were there with me'' Alice said, causing Souma to flinch slightly from her emotional voice.

''Just one day, one night I did everything I wanted to do if I had a friend''

''Made a snowman, the onsen and we slept together'' Alice said as she wept.

''After that one night, I couldn't think of anything else''

''Every surprise my parents had, I prayed it was you..''

''All these years I've waited for your last words to come true.''

''We'll see eachother again, then we'll make another snowman...'' Alice wistfully said with a soft chuckle.

''And you kept your word.''

''We did meet eachother again, right in my backyard'' Alice said and brightly smiled with red puffy eyes.

''Even after so much time apart, I could almost instantly recognize you''

''When I found out it was you, I was just overwhelmed''

''All the feelings from that night came right back with the intensity of a thousand suns''

''I started to feel more for you ever since that moment'' Alice said before moving closer to Souma, desperately clinging to him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head in his chest, too afraid to let go, but also too afraid to look into his eyes.

''I know we just met again'' Alice muttered in his chest, with tears staining his uniform.

''But I know that I don't want to let go of you again..''

''..I want you to stay with me...always''

''I want you to see my good and my bad sides'' Alice said as she loudly sobbed

In that moment, she grips him even tighter. Almost painfully before saying the most difficult words anyone can tell.

''I love you, Souma.''

''There is nothing I want more than you''

''So, Souma. My question to you is; Do you feel the same..?'' Alice said as hot tears trickle down her soft cheeks, released from all the emotion she put in her powerful words.

Souma was shocked to his core at her sudden confession.

''Bu..Wha..'' Souma tried to start a sentence but he couldn't as he looked at her shaking form, desperate for an answer.

''How long have you been alone Alice...'' Souma sadly thought and decided to hold her.

''You know Alice..'' Souma begins.

''I've also always remembered that night with you.''

''I could always remember your snow white hair and the way I felt when I was close to you''

''Ever since I've learned your identity I started to…. Dream about you'' Souma softly mutters, a bit embarrassed at telling her.

''I always dream about our picnic and how wonderful it was to lay next to you''

''Maybe I'm starting to grow tired more and more each day just to dream about you more'' Souma softly chuckled.

''...and now you say you want to be with me''

Souma looks deeply into Alice her deep red eyes and said

''If it is okay with you..''

''I would like to give it a try'' Souma softly said, concluding his own confession.

''…..''

''…..''

''Souma...'' Alice said as she started to cry again from the happiness in her heart, holding him completely flush against her, burrying herself into his warm embrace.

''I've never been so happy Souma..'' she continued as she starts to feel more alive than ever before.

For minutes she keeps crying and laughing, overwhelmed with emotions till she asked one final question.

''Souma.. this isn't a dream, right?'' She desperately asked her love.

''No Alice, it is not'' Souma said with a soothing voice which calmed her down.

''Stay here tonight'' She boldly proclaims out of nowhere.

Souma was pretty tired already before going there, so he decided to agree.

''Alright Alice, I would like that'' He answered, before walking towards the kitchen as the kettle finishes up with heating the water.

Making the tea for both of them, Souma can't help but laugh really loud.

''I did not expect this to happen today'' He said, making Alice laugh as well.

''...But I'm glad it did'' He honestly said as he looks fondly at his new girlfriend.

Alice blushed at his look before softly bumping him on top of his head. ''Baka'' she muttered.

After drinking their tea, Souma and Alice quickly decide to sleep, it was already 2:15AM and their day would start early.

Quickly doing everything they had to do before going to bed, it was finally time to sleep together again.

''I've been looking forward to this'' Alice softly said as she used his left shoulder as her pillow.

''So have I'' Souma said as he turned towards her, softly massaging her scalp.

''Souma, there's one thing we have yet to do..'' Alice said with a small blush.

''...Kiss'' They both said at the same time.

Slowly lowering his face, Souma can already smell her soft minty breath.

''Souma..'' Alice softly breathed out as she prepared herself for his lips.

...there it was.

Two pairs of soft lips mashed together in a unity of love.

Perfect in harmony, their lips slowly move as they try to convey their feelings through their fragile connection.

For a moment, time stops for the two as they see flashes of the past, flashes of what is now and flashes of what could be.

As they slowly sever their lips, they can't help but smile at their visions.

''Thank you, Souma'' Alice said as she returned her head to his shoulder.

''..I love you'' He softly whispered as Alice happily fell asleep.

* * *

The next day as Alice and Souma had woken up and kissed, they quickly made their way out for the second day of the training camp.

Souma quickly met up with Ikumi, whilst Alice went to do her own thing somewhere.

(AN: Because Souma isn't working with Megumi, she will find a great cauliflower, causing her to not get kicked out of school, nor Souma having to do a Shokugeki)

''Say Souma-kun, How do you know Nakiri Alice?'' Ikumi suspiciously asked when she saw them walking together this morning.

Last night, Souma and Alice decided to keep their relationship a secret for the other students for now, as it would probably bring them problems and tell their family first.

''She and I go way, way back'' Souma said, making Ikumi back down a little.

''Are you ready for this assignment?'' Souma energetically asked as he had a lot of energy after his great rest with Alice.

''I guess so..'' Ikumi answered with a small blush.

For a few hours they work on creating a new dish and how to easily prepare them for the next day.

At 8PM, after 13 hours of tasting. Souma and Ikumi are satisfied with the way their dish looks.

Ikumi tried to convince Souma to check her room out, but he refused her saying he wanted enough sleep for the next day.

They both decided to go to their own rooms, resting for what was to come.

* * *

''Souma-kun! You ready for today?'' an enthousiastic Ikumi asked Souma when she saw him waiting at the buffet room.

''Yeah! Let's go Ikumi'' He replied with his fist up in the air, ready for the second to last day.

Waiting in line with some of the other students to receive their location in the kitchen, they are being told to go to section A kitchen 4.

As they arrive at their station, Souma is surprised to see the Aldini brothers next to his station.

Seeing the glint in his eyes, Ikumi quickly makes her way to Takumi and starts to yell at him, telling him to keep his ranting to himself at such an important moment.

''Bakami'' Ikumi yells as she makes her way back to Souma.

''Come, let's use these last few minutes to get everything ready'' Souma calmly said at the angry Ikumi.

Souma looks at her to see her paying no attention to his words, she only stares daggers at a scared Takumi.

Sighing to himself, he walks up to Ikumi before laying his hands on her shoulders.

''Souma-kun..'' She softly mutters as she looks up in his bright yellow eyes.

''Calm down a little Ikumi'' He said with a soothing voice, instantly making her as calm as a monk.

This calmness helped both of them well. When the guests came for their breakfast, Souma and Ikumi were quickly making their way to be the first in section A to get their 200 dishes.

''Are you alright Ikumi'' Souma yelled as he controlled the sizzling pans.

''Yes I am Souma-kun, we are almost at 200'' She happily yelled back.

After another 20 minutes, the intercom said **''Students Yukihira Souma and Ikumi Mito, 200 dishes prepared''**

''Woohoo'' They both yell in happiness.

With a quick high-five they continue cooking till they've ran out of ingredients.

* * *

Making his way towards his room in happiness, Souma can't help but think about his girlfriend.

''I wonder how Alice is doing'' He wonders.

Just before reaching his room, Souma received a text from Alice.

 **''Souma, come to room 003, xxx''** She sent.

Having no reason to decline her wish, Souma made his way towards the mentioned room.

At room 003 Souma saw Alice waiting for him, and when she noticed him she ran up to him and jumped in his arms.

''Souma-kun you made it'' She happily exclaimed, before pulling him inside the room.

Inside the room, Souma found himself with nothing but a large onsen.

Whistling at the size, Souma almost choked on his spit when he saw Alice removing all of her clothes.

Hearing him sputter, Alice turned her attention towards him as she tried to take her bra off.

''What is it Souma-kun?'' She innocently asked as she took her bra off.

Two large globes of ivory colored flesh were suddenly flashed in front of him by the woman he loved.

''W-What are you d-doing?'' Souma sputtered as she made her way towards him.

''There's not a problem, right Souma-kun?'' She said as she pushed his face between her breasts.

''This feels better than expected'' She told herself with a large blush.

''I mean, it isn't the first time you have your face between someone's breasts. There's always Houjou and Nikumi'' Alice said with a small frown.

''Bu..'' He said slightly trembling.

''But what..?'' She asked a little disappointed at him.

''BUT I WAS DREAMING ABOUT YOU!'' He shouted, making it echo into the large room.

''Souma..'' She said happily to this news, giving him a little extra by shoving his entire face between her breasts.

''I'm going to faint'' He thought as he could no longer breath, before his eyes rolled in the back off his head and fainted.

* * *

Souma woke up about 10 minutes later from warm water enveloping his body, and something soft behind him.

''Alice..'' He questioningly said.

''I'm right here Souma'' She answered as she held him tight around his waist.

Souma took a good look around to see that they were both nude in the onsen.

''Don't worry Souma. I've already cleaned us both'' Alice answered his searching look.

''Huh..?'' Souma said, not fully aware of what she said.

Alice switched places with Souma, and sat in his lap, looking towards him.

''Souma. What I've said yesterday is the truth. I want to share everything with you. That also means my body'' Alice honestly said as she pressed her chest against his.

''I..I see'' Souma replied.

''It's just a lot that changed in such a short time'' Souma said with a chuckle.

Alice smiled back at him and softly rubbed his right cheek and gave a kiss on the left one.

''We'll be doing a lot more things in the coming weeks, months and years'' She said with a smile.

''But for now, let's enjoy our bath'' Alice continued, and rested her body on top of him.

For hours, the couple smiled and laughed about everything that happened during the time they were apart. There were also tears when Souma's mother was mentioned and Alice her youth, there were laughs when her gastronomy equipment exploded and he won from his father when they were comparing their worst dish.

''I think it's time to get out of the bath'' Souma said with a yawn, completely tired from the warm water that felt so good on his muscles.

Just as he was about to ask why she wasn't getting up, She stole his lips in a passionate kiss.

Grabbing his hair as she mashed their lips together, she used her silken tongue to pry his lips open.

He wasn't sure what to do, but when he felt her hand touching his manhood, Souma couldn't help but moan.

Using this small moment, Alice grins before plunging her tongue inside.

This time, the kiss felt and tasted even better than their first. More intense visions of the past, present and the future were shown to them.

After 20 more seconds, she released his lips as she was out of breath.

''That was definitely something, Souma-kun'' Alice said as she stood up, giving him a perfect view of her plump bottom.

''You can look closer when we're back at Tootsuki'' Alice said as she caught him looking at her behind.

''But... I don't mind giving you a little preview'' She said with a little blush.

Souma continued to look at her as she bend over to grab her panties, giving him a good look at her juggling behind and her moist nether lips.

''Fufufu looks like little Souma liked what he saw'' Alice whispered in his ears a few minutes later, as he was still enthralled by her body that was no longer there for him to see.

''I'll see you tomorrow Sou-ma'' She teasingly continued before giving him a chaste kiss and made her way out of the room.

After a few more minutes, life started to return to Souma's eyes and he swallowed a good few times.

''Damn..that was really hot'' He said to himself, before laughing at this turn in his life.

* * *

It was the last day of the training camp, and all the students who've made it this far were surprised with breakfast prepared by the alumni.

It is said that from the original 980 students, only 628 had made it through. Almost a third had been cut right at the beginning of the first year. Truly a fearsome academy.

As Souma was enjoying his breakfast with Megumi, Ikumi and surprisingly Houjou. They spoke about their experiences during the camp and what they want to do in the future.

Finishing their breakfast, everyone is told to pack their bags and wait at their designated bus in half an hour.

''Don't forget, you're sitting next to me Souma-kun'' Ikumi yelled as she went towards her own room, causing Megumi and Houjou to frown.

After the 30 minutes, everyone was standing at their bus. Souma was standing next to a beaming Ikumi, who looked like she was about to explode in a shower of glitters.

''Souma-kun, didn't you bring your wrap to the camp?'' Megumi innocently asked.

''Wrap..?'' Souma thought, before looking at his arm to see nothing there.

''Noooo!'' He shouted to the sky as he fell to his knees.

''Seriously Souma, sometimes you're such a drama queen'' An unknown voice mutters.

''Who the hell said that'' Souma roars and comes face to face with Alice.

''Come with me..'' She sternly said to Souma, and dragged him away.

As she dragged him, several students started to whisper around, wondering what the transfer student did to one of the Nakiri princesses.

Stopping behind a bush, Alice gives him a small kiss.

''I didn't want to leave without giving you a kiss first, and this seemed like the best opportunity'' She said with a small blush, a bit ashamed of herself.

''Hmm.. I guess I can forgive you because of what you showed me last night'' Souma said with a lecherous chuckle as he remembered the beautiful scene.

''Baka baka'' Alice said with a big blush as she softly punched his chest, but if you looked good, you could also see a small smile on her face.

''Now go, get your wrap'' Alice said as she tried to shoo him away.

''I'll wait for your call'' She yelled as Souma ran towards the hotel.

Just like Souma, there was also a certain other person who forgot something that was important to her.

* * *

Running back from his hotelroom towards the busses, Souma is happy he found his wrap, but is internally shouting at himself.

''How could I forget my wrap!''

Ever since Souma has become a couple with Alice and taken a bath with her, his mind has been with her most of the time, remembering her creamy skin and how soft she felt in his arms.

Even now, Souma can't help but blush at the experience.

''Definitely a lot better than the first time'' He grins happily as he remembered their onsen adventure.

Finally arriving at the parking lot, Souma is lost as there are no more busses waiting.

''Did they just go without me..'' Souma thought before slapping himself for his stupidity.

''Maybe I should call a taxi'' He muttered as he looked at his thin wallet.

''Hmmhmhm''

Souma is taken out of his daydreaming as he heard sounds of struggling behind a small strip of forest.

''That doesn't sound good..'' Souma sayidto himself as he makes his way towards the sounds

''You got the legs, Yuu?'' a gruff unknown voice asked.

''Yeah, she'll be out cold in a minute'' another gruff voice said, as Souma hides behind a tree.

Confident that he isn't spotted, Souma looks from behind the tree to see two men in overalls carrying a girl with the Tootsuki academy uniform to a black van.

Souma slowly walks behind them, careful not to make a single sound.

''…..''

''…..''

''Crack''

''FUCK!'' Souma screams internally as he dove into the bushes.

''What was that? Who is there!?'' One of the gruff voices shouted as he looked behind.

''I'm not trusting this, Yuu. I'm not doing this to get caught!''

''Yeah, me neither. Let's go!'' The man shouted before they start to run towards the black van.

''Damn'' Souma thought, angry at himself for not paying more attention to where he was walking, before he starts to run after them.

As the two men ran, they heard footsteps behind the.

Looking behind them, they see a running Souma after them, causing the men to run even faster till they reach the black van.

''Start the car Yuu! I'll throw the package inside'' The nameless man shouted.

Unknown to the others, the package started to wake up from all the noise.

''I'm ready, get in!'' The driver Yuu shouted as he watched Souma nearing their van in the rear view mirror.

''Where do you think you're going with one of Tootsuki's students!'' Souma yelled angrily as he almost reached the van.

''GO GO GO!'' the nameless kidnapper shouted at the driver, before spotting their package beginning to wake up and crawl to the back door.

Souma reached the van just in time to see the back door open.

A female arm stuck out of the van, before it was quickly pulled back inside by a masked man.

Just as they closed the door...

Souma could see...

A pair of startling amethyst eyes looking at him in tears...

* * *

Well how did you like that, Booyah!

Well we have Alice and Souma finally together after all this time apart.

Ahh I'm definitely happy with how it turned out, made a lot of revisions for that one..

And now, we also have a little problem with Erina..

Oh oh oh what will happen next...

She will die.

Nah just joking with you guys, or would Souma be into necrophilia...NO

Did you expect this twist or didn't you?

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this little twist.

Next two chapters will have a heavy dose of Sorina,

For now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I don't exactly know when I will upload the next one. Chapter 8 is still in development for some small details, but Chapter 9 is basically only typing the majority

Peace Out!

Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Saving Gods Tongue! Part 1


	9. Saving God's Tongue! Part 1

Saving God's Tongue! Part 1

It's been a while my dearest readers.

I've had some lack of motivation lately for this story so that's why I haven't updated sooner.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that, hopefully, is a good build up to a worthy finale.

Btw, Hello to the visitor from Greenland.

* * *

''..Erina..'' Souma whispered in disbelief.

''W-Was that really Erina..'' He continued, as he started to doubt himself.

What were the chances of abducting one of the most gifted young chefs...

From one of the wealthiest and most influential families in Japan..

Right in the center of their own private resort.

But it just really happened.

The black van, which finally started to pick up speed, was quickly shaken up by an irate looking Souma, who was pounding his fists on the back.

''Open this door!'' He shouted as he kept pounding the van, where the first dents could be seen already.

He wasn't sure, but Souma thought that he could hear the muffled yells of Erina.

Souma could give one last kick to the back of the van before he was unable to keep up with the speed.

''At least I could give it a good kick..'' He breathed out heavily as he saw a nice indentation just above the plate.

The black van, that finally was able to make its way through the small strip of forest, managed to get on the only road that connects the resort to the outside world and made it's way towards one of the many exits.

* * *

''Looks like we lost the kid, Yuu'' The till now unnamed kidnapper who held Erina said.

''That's good Ryuuto, how's the girl?'' The driver Yuu asked as he grabbed a small map from the dashboard.

Instead of resigned eyes, Ryuuto saw a fire in Erina her eyes as she started to move around.

Ryuuto didn't expect this and received a nasty cut from her nails on his cheek. Cutting him open from just under his eyes to his chin.

Ryuuto, a man not known to be a prime example for men, raised his hand and gave her left cheek a harsh slap.

It was hard enough to cause her to lose focus for a second as her cheek started to sting, but retaliated by biting the now still hand of him.

''Aaarghh, let go you bitch!'' Ryuuto yelled as Erina started to crush his hand with her teeth.

He managed to wring his how red and bloody hand out of her mouth and pressed her back on her stomach.

''Everything alright back there!?'' Yuu shouted.

''Yeah nothing too serious'' Ryuuto answered as he grabbed a small syringe from his bag.

He harshly lifted Erina up by her hair, causing her to cry out, and whispered ''If you weren't worth the money I'd kill ya'' before injecting her with a cocktail of sleep drugs and muscle relaxers.

Erina, who rapidly started to lose consciousness, saw the smug grin of Ryuuto as he slowly made his way back to the passenger seat.

She felt her muscles slowly disobeying her command to move, and felt her head feeling lighter and lighter.

Tears started to slowly to slowly drip out of the pools in her eyes as she remembered the surprised and distraught face of the transfer student.

''Yukihira Souma-kun'' Erina thought, before the last bit of consciousness slipped away.

* * *

''She got you good man'' Yuu said as he looked at the nasty wound on Ryuuto's hand.

''It was my own fault. I didn't expect the little uptight girl to actually bite and scratch me'' Ryuuto said as he showed him his cheek.

Yuu hissed loudly at the angry mark on his friend's face.

''Anyways, you got the map from the client?'' Ryuuto asked as he bandaged his hand.

''Got it right here, if we drive like this we should stay out of range of any cameras'' Yuu answered as he pointed at several places on the map.

''Alright, let's make some money'' Yuu said as he rolled up the small map.

''Damn it's that kid again!'' Ryuuto suddenly shouted as he looked through the back view mirror.

Yuu, who had enough of it, just pushed the pedal and shot off into the forest.

* * *

Souma, who had finally made his way across the road, reached the black van with the dents.

But just as he was about to reach them, they shot off into the forest.

''Not again..'' Souma muttered as he came to a stop.

''I'll save you, Erina!'' He shouted to rejuvenate himself. Souma's got a goal to continue his pursuit.

Souma ran after the van, that he was only able to see in the distance as it swirled through small corners in the forest.

As he ran through the bushes to decrease his distance with the van, he tore parts of his uniform on near his hands, that tried to protect his face, and his legs, as he stood in a rosebush.

''Aargh'' Souma yelled out in pain when he was struck in the face by a slap of a branch he pushed away.

The black van, that was really close now, got on the road that went around the area where many sports could be practiced.

Souma, who was less than 10 seconds behind, jumped out of the forest and looked horrible.

He had small amounts of blood drip down his cheek and chin, as he was cut there several times.

''Where's the van..?'' Souma exclaimed, as he looked left and right, and spotted the dented van in the distance.

''I'm never going to make it like this..'' He thought, and saw that the only way to follow them was to take a shortcut.

* * *

''Ready...Set...GO!'' a man shouted, as he fired a round from his pistol in the air.

Eight men, that all enjoyed one of Souma's 50 dishes the day before, flew off at the signal.

All of them were focussed on the lane in front of them as they ran, not paying any attention to the world around them, till it was too late.

Their tunnel vision was suddenly interrupted, as a flash of red appeared in their lane, and disappeared.

But by then, the eight sprinters were already trying to decrease their speed and fell over their own legs, bringing them to a painful halt.

''Sorry!'' was shouted from the distance, as they could see a young man making haste, till he crawled under a fence and disappeared from their view.

* * *

Dozens of people were shouting as several female swimmers were preparing themselves for their game.

''Ready...Se-'' The umpire began but was interrupted.

''Out of the way!'' an unknown young man shouted as he pushed people away.

''...Please enjoy your game..!'' He shouted as he reached the other side of the pool, and climbed over the fence, reaching the forest right behind it.

''You're not getting away from me'' Souma said out loud, which was heard by a Tootsuki official who was incidentally there.

* * *

The Tootsuki official, who had some time left to ''enjoy'' the female swimmers in their match, was surprised to see one of the students he spoke with, run with a very distraught, but determined look on his face, right beside him.

The official, Doujima Gin, followed Souma with his eyes and saw small amounts of blood.

''What is going on here..'' He thought as Souma disappeared from his peripheral view.

Gin left the scene and quickly made his way towards the security room.

''I need to get to the bottom of this'' and called the security to dispatch a small patrol to the last place the students were.

* * *

By god's grace, Souma managed to find the black van again, as it's red rear lights illuminated the dark forest it drove into, as it drove off the resort grounds.

Souma, who almost gave up right there, saw the van decrease it's speed and take a left turn.

The trackway it got on, was quite steep as Souma soon found out.

As he couldn't run anymore, and the black van in front of him was driving at a footpace, Souma tried to get in contact with Erina her grandfather as he slowly jogged behind them.

* * *

''Hello. You have reached Tootsuki academy. How may I help you?'' A polite voice asked, as Souma dialed his school, and chose this option from the menu.

''This is Yukihira Souma, please put me through to the director'' Souma said with an impatient tone.

''I'm sorry, but to speak with the director, you need to have an appointment'' The telephonist calmly replied, as she was very familiar with people wanting to speak to the director.

''But it's an emergency!'' He shouted through the phone.

''Please sir. If you start to shout I'm afraid I will have to discontinue this call'' She said threateningly, as it always helped to get callers straight.

''N-No please, it's Erina. S-She's been taken!'' He yelled through his phone.

''E-Excuse me..?'' She replied as she swallowed deeply. All her attention was now focussed on the conversation.

Souma gave a quick summary of what had happened so far and what he had seen.

''You do know how amazingly suspicious it sounds don't you, Yukihira-san'' She said after his brief summary. She checked him in the school computer to see him indeed attending the introduction camp.

''I don't have much time left, I'm already at 20% battery, I really need to talk to him'' Souma said in a now almost begging tone.

''...I'll send you through. I just hope you are joking'' She said before the line went silent

''Hello?'' A deep baritone voice asked through the line''

''Hello, it's Yukihira Souma'' Souma said, with a now slightly painful voice.

During his phone call, he never stopped his small jog, but took the time to stay out of sight of the driver and passenger, making sure not to alert them to his presence.

It has grown slightly colder as he hiked up the trackway, and was at least 300ft higher than he was at the start of the conversation.

''Souma-kun ehh, Joichiro's boy if I'm not mistaken, how are you?'' Senzaemon asked with a small smile on his lips, as he was finally able to speak to the love interest of his granddaughters in a personal setting.

''Not good, Erina has been kidnapped, I'm following the van right now'' Souma replied in a tired tone.

Senzaemon, who started to develop a severe case of cold sweat on his back and forehead, quickly pressed a small button under his desk.

A few seconds later, several men in black suits entered his office.

He then pressed a button on his phone, to put Souma on speaker.

''Souma, tell me everything you know'' Senzaemon ordered.

For the next couple of minutes, Souma gave a detailed description of everything that happened, as it was still fresh in his mind.

''Can you give me a description of the perpetrators?'' One of the men in black asked.

''Ehh, I only heard a name, which was Yuu. I couldn't see anything else because they both wore black clothing and face masks'' Souma said, before remembering something.

''I did however dent their van, so you co-'' Souma started, till the line died.

''Huh..'' Souma said till he looked at his screen to see his phone having lost connection with the phone network.

''Damn'' He thought as he pocketed his phone again, that only had a measly 10% battery left.

''Can't be too mad, at least I could let him know'' Souma continued in silence as he took the time to wipe his cheek and chin from the blood.

* * *

The office fell silent, as Souma's voice suddenly stopped.

''Souma, are you still with us?'' Senzaemon impatiently asked as he grabbed his phone.

''I believe we've lost connection with him. We are all aware of the notoriously bad phone reception in the Tootsuki resort area'' One of the men in black said.

Senzaemon, who was deep in thought, started to address the men.

''You there, get into contact with the local authorities'' He pointed at one of the men and swiftly left the room.

''I want you two to bring my granddaughter to the mansion'' and two others quickly made their way out.

''Get whatever information you can on a ''Yuu'' '' Senzaemon said and left one man in black standing.

''I don't care how you are going to get it done, but trace Yukihira Souma's phone till his last location''

The last man in black gave a quick nod and made his way out as well.

''It's in your hands now, Souma-kun'' Senzaemon softly said as he looked out the window.

The door was suddenly slammed open, as Senzaemon his secretary ran in.

''Director-sama, we have a problem!'' She yelled with a pale face.

''The security found Erina-sama her broken cellphone and her handbag on the parking lot at the resort, and Doujima Gin found her driver with a head wound near the entrance of the resort. He has been taken to the hospital now'' She said after she was calmed down by Senzaemon.

''So that's how they did it..'' He thought, as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

* * *

Inside of the black van, which was heated on the inside, so they had no problem with the cold like Souma had. A fairly happy Ryuuto was about to send a message to their client.

 _''We're almost at the location''_ it said.

''How far are we off, Yuu'' Ryuuto asked as he put his phone back into his pocket.

''If the weather remains the same, about an hour.'' Yuu replied, as his eyes followed the steep trackway.

''Alright, wake me up when we're there'' Yuu said as he closed his eyes.

''Lazy bum'' Yuu offhandedly commented, as his ears were met with soft snores.

* * *

Souma, who slowly kept walking as he followed the black van, finally had a moment to rest when the van was stuck in a small hole.

He quickly sat himself down, behind a bush, and grabbed his cold phone, that had only 8% left of its battery.

Souma, saw a shouting man coming out of the passenger seat and kick the rear tire of the van in anger.

The man tried to push the car out of the hole, as the driver pushed the pedal.

In a small moment of having a clear mind, Souma used his phone and was able to make a fairly readable photo of the license plate.

''This will come in handy'' He thought, and quickly stood up when he saw the car finally getting out of the hole.

The masked man went back to his seat, and Souma followed the van again.

After half an hour, the car suddenly left the trackway for another one, that went right up to the top of the mountain.

Unfortunately for Souma, it was also far steeper than the one before and started to create distance with the van.

As he continued on, it grew colder and colder, and just buttoning up his jacket wasn't enough anymore to stop the shivering of his body.

''S-So cold'' Souma thought, as his breathing became visible.

But as he looked in the distance, Souma was surprised to see the brake light from the black van starting to lit up.

* * *

Souma, who silently approached the van, laid behind a large rock on the side to spy on the two men, who were busy with opening a lock around a tall fence.

''What is a fence this large doing in the middle of nowhere'' Souma though, as the two men opened the gate.

The driver stepped back in, and drove through the opening, whilst the other man closed the gate from the other side.

Souma, who saw them drive off, walked towards the fence and tried to climb over it.

Fortunately, there was no barbed wire hanging on there, but having freezing cold hands touching metal isn't a pleasurable sensation either.

The dirt road he was walking on, was encased by a dense forest.

''Brr I wouldn't want to be here at night'' Souma thought as he got the creeps from the forest, which was surprisingly similar to the area surrounding his dorm.

Suddenly, Souma heard the sound of rushing water and made his way towards it.

As he approached the water, he dove in the bushes as he saw one of the men, opening a smaller fence door this time, as it would cross over the small mountain stream.

The door opened, and the van made it halfway over the wooden bridge, as the men closed the fence door again.

At the other end of the bridge, a similar fence door could be found.

''They must have prepared a long time for this'' Souma thought, as he could imagine it would take a lot of time and effort to kidnap a figure as Erina''

The black van drove away, as Souma tried to climb over the fence.

''I can't do it..'' He thought as his hands hurt too much from the cold.

With bleary eyes from all the walking and jogging he did today, he did the only thing he could and wade through the ice cold water.

It was almost a miracle that he didn't get taken by the river as his ice cold body was about to give up. But his thoughts of Erina crying in the back of the van, rejuvenated him with energy and pushed through.

A minute later, as he way lying on the ground to rest a little, wet, cold and tired, he stood back up again, and followed the way in front of him.

* * *

''bzz bzz'' a phone buzzed as it received a message.

An unnamed man opened the phone and saw _''We're almost at the location''_

He gave an evil grin and send the message to his own client.

In a certain foreign country, a man with black and white hair saw the same message a few seconds later.

''Hahaha'' He laughed, as he poured himself a glass of fifty-year-old wine.

''A toast to you Erina. I'm coming back to Tootsuki'' He congratulated himself and his idea.

* * *

Souma, who was cold to the core, was faced with even more issues as it started to snow.

He wasn't only fighting for Erina's safety, but for his own as well, as there was a large chance that he would develop hypothermia.

But he wouldn't stop. His feelings and memories of Erina kept him numb from the cold and kept moving as the white flakes dropped down on him and all around him.

The dirt road slowly turned into a slippery white path, and he had to walk through the rock covered grass to keep a little grip.

In the distance, he could still see the car, but had to stop more often to warm his hands.

The snow, which was bad for Souma, also brought him a small amount of relief as the van also had to slow down.

They were now high enough to no longer see anything else but a blanket of fog.

Souma, who now had to climb his way higher, as the path was now too slippery for him to walk on, even spotted a small mountain goat giving him a confused look as he climbed past it.

* * *

At Tootsuki academy, Nakiri Alice was patiently waiting for the arrival of the last group of busses.

She already arrived way before the first bus, as she wanted to prepare something in her room for Souma, and was now ready to grab him and pull him with her towards the Nakiri mansion.

A bright smile appeared on her face, as the busses finally arrived.

Alice was bouncing on the heels of her feet, but impatiently started to run to each of the busses when she didn't spot Souma yet.

After a few minutes of looking around, she spotted the familiar faces of Megumi, Nikumi and a young woman she didn't know yet. Which was Houjou.

She was about to ask where Souma was, but saw the three of them with a gloomy expression on their faces.

''Why the long face?'' Alice asked Megumi, who would only respond with a small frown.

''Baka Souma was too late for the bus..'' She said in a soft tone. ''But I did sleep really well in the bus so I can't be that angry'' Megumi continued, before waving off and making her way back towards the dorm.

Houjou, who wasn't saying anything, went back towards her room in thoughts of Souma.

''I hope I can see him again'' She thought with a small smile. His innocence really got to her.

Nikumi, who was also saying her goodbyes, walked away with a dreary look on her face. She was looking forward the entire camp to the moment she would be sitting next to him. But instead of Souma sleeping next to her, it was Megumi who was using her bosom as a pillow.

Right at that moment, she wanted to push Megumi away, but couldn't as her heart wouldn't be able to survive pushing away the little girl who was so happily sleeping, almost like a child.

As Alice was now wondering what happened to Souma, a black car arrived in front of her with screeching tires.

The door quickly opened and Ryo and two men in black stepped out and encircled Alice.

''Milady Alice, step inside of the car quickly'' Ryo said in a serious voice.

Before she could even answer, one of the men in black pushed her inside, and got next to her, whilst the other man sat on the other side of her.

''What is going on Ryo?'' Alice asked as she was completely surprised at this development.

''Milady Alice, approximately 45 minutes ago, Yukihira Souma called with the message of Erina being kidnapped'' Ryo began, much to the shock of Alice who was now fearing for the rest of his explanation.

''He let Senzaemon-dono know that he was in pursuit of her kidnappers, but after a brief explanation of what was happening, the contact was lost.'' Ryo continued.

''The kidnapping was later verified when security officers found Erina-sama her broken phone and handbag on the parking lot, and her driver was found with a head wound just outside of the entrance to the resort grounds.''

Alice, who by now was an emotional mess, was deeply praying in her heart for her cousin, but also for her new love.

''Please be okay you two'' Alice thought and was driven towards the Nakiri mansion.

* * *

Souma suddenly sneezed. Whether it was from the cold or because someone was talking about him, he didn't know.

His finger turned and icy blue as he didn't give up his climb.

It was already quite late, as the sun was slowly lowering down, and the snow intensified.

Souma started to lose his feeling in his toes and it started to hurt quite badly.

The first owls started to wake up and search for pray, and the bats started to fly low over his head as they came out of a cave.

As Souma managed to climb over the latest edge, he was no longer able to see the black van.

Instead, very dense forestry was in front of him, right near the top of the mountain.

He slowly walked his cold body into the dense forest, to at least have some shelter from the snow, and started to rub the snow off his clothes, face and hair, and tried to warm his cold hands with his breath.

He grabbed his phone to see that it was already past 9 at night and saw the last sliver of light from the sun, disappear under the horizon.

* * *

With the moon slowly starting to rise, a dented black van finally reached its destination.

Near the top of the mountain, right in the center of the dense forest where it couldn't be seen with helicopters nor had telephone reception, a small log cabin could be found.

The black van stopped, and the two men stepped out.

Yuu had the keys, and walked through the snow towards the small cabin, whilst Ryuuto went to the back of the van, opened it up and moved the tied and still sleeping Erina on his shoulder.

As Ryuuto walked inside of the cabin, he dropped Erina down with a thud next to the couch in the small living room.

''It's really freezing outside'' Ryuuto said as he took his boots off and tried to start up the heater.

''You sure about treating the package like that'' Yuu said as he pointed at the now large purple spot on Erina her cheek.

''It doesn't matter, as long as she's alive, we're getting paid'' Ryuuto answered, as he walked up the stairs, checking out the rooms.

''This isn't a bad spot, Yuu'' Ryuuto shouted from up the stairs.

''No it ain't'' Yuu shouted back as he warmed his hands over the heater.

Ryuuto, who was now walking down the stairs, was making a hungry noise.

''Ahh I haven't eaten anything since this morning when I took the candy bar of the driver I knocked out'' Ryuuto complained as he was making his way towards the kitchen.

''What the hell is this!'' He shouted, as he only found two small cups of noodles.

''Wasn't our client some kind of superchef, and we only get this'' He ranted on as he was about to smash them.

''Easy there, Ryuuto. It's more than nothing, right?'' The calm Yuu replied.

''Come on, let me prepare it'' and took the cups from him.

''Hmmph, at least it's more than she's having'' Ryuuto said, as he looked at Erina.

Erina who by now was a shivering cold mess, her cheek still had the purple bruise and she had a painful expression on her sleeping face.

* * *

Inside of the dense forest, we can find Souma holding himself tight to preserve warmth, when the first ray of moonlight enter his vision.

He is looking around to see the snow has stopped falling down. Souma closed his eyes and listened, hoping to hear the sound of an engine.

As there was only one way going up the mountain, he kept walking along the road and hoped that there was nothing else going to cross his path.

But soon, the density of the forest took away the last bit of light he had left from the moon.

Souma could no longer even see his hands in front of his face, so he grabbed his phone, and used it's light to illuminate the path.

Thanks to the cold, his 5% remaining battery was quickly burning through the energy. So after a few more minutes, a red bar started to shine on the screen, indicating he had to recharge his phone and stopped working.

Now there he was, in the middle of a dark forest. He was cold, he was wet, he was tired and shaking. If he fell asleep now, he would wake up with a severe case of hypothermia.

''Is this the end'' He wondered out loud, as he could see the visions of the past where he was together with Erina.

The vision of Erina was playing with him and stood behind him. '' _Stand up Souma_ '' was whispered into his ears by the vision of Erina. _''Weren't you going to save me..?''_

''I am going to save you'' Souma whispered back. ''But it hurts.'' he continued. as he was so cold.

The small Erina smiled and walked up to him. _''Hold on for now, I will save you too''_ and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

Souma woke up with a shock, as her kiss electrified his body.

He held his hand over his rapidly beating heart as he was thinking about her words.

In the distance, a small bright spot could be seen, as it illuminated the entire area in front of Souma.

With small steps, a shivering and cold Souma walked towards the light in hopes of being able to get out of this cold.

''I hope it's a local shepherd, he must have a phone'' Souma thought as he neared the small log cabin.

But as Souma looked through the window, he saw to his astonishment that one of the kidnappers was busy with tying Erina onto a seat.

''This should do it'' He said, as he made his way out of the door and closed it.

Souma, who quickly ducked beneath the window, looked back inside to see a dazed Erina hanging her head down.

He was also shocked to see the purple bruise on her cheek.

Souma than heard the outside door open, and crawled on the ground towards the edge of the cabin.

''This is not one of your brightest ideas, Ryuuto'' Yuu said as he walked towards the van.

''Come on, I'm not spending the night with you in a single bed'' Ryuuto answered as he was looking for some paid love tonight.

''Who's gonna get her tomorrow?''Yuu than asked, as he opened the door of the van.

''Don't know, I just know they gonna take her to Thailand, something about a retraining from her father.''

''Her father..?'' Souma thought as he saw the van drive off into the night.

Souma's clothes, now covered in a mixture of fresh snow and mud, stood back up on his cold legs as he was about to pass out.

He held his hands on the logs and slowly made his way towards Erina again.

Souma was breathing heavily as he finally managed to reach the window.

''Erina!'' He loudly shouted.

* * *

Erina, who finally woke up from her daze, was confused at where she was.

She felt her cheek sting a lot and was hit by a sudden headache.

Nothing came out of her mouth as she tried to scream for help, and felt a large cotton ball stuck in her mouth, preventing her from doing more than giving muffled screams.

''I can't move'' Erina thought as the rope was wrapped tight around her.

But the worst thing was the dark. How scared she was of it ever since her father tortured her with his training

As she was about to lose herself, she saw a small bit of red light entering her vision, and as she looked towards it, she saw the hand of someone holding a phone with a red bar.

It soon illuminated the face of the one who held the phone.

''Erina!'' He shouted at her.

Tears slowly dripped out of her eyes as she saw who it was.

''Yukihira Souma'' She shouted back in a muffled voice.

He was there, Souma was finally there to save her.

* * *

Well would you look at that.

Souma made it just in time, not just for her but also for himself.

Ooh I wonder what will happen next..

Well I know, just you guys don't :P

Writing this chapter was a real blast I thought, I'm particularly happy about the interaction between Erina and her kidnappers, and the way Souma had to take to reach her.

Haah must be true love between Souma and Erina... or is it ..?

Anyways, next chapter won't take this long to update, I'll try to have it ready this week, but I won't make any promises.

See you guys then!

 **Chapter 9 – Saving God's Tongue! Part 2**

I don't endorse people to kidnap others, but if you do..

Don't be Ryuuto.. :)


	10. Saving God's Tongue! Part 2 Finale

Hello everyone!

It's been a while, hasn't it?

It's liberation day today in The Netherlands so a great opportunity for me to liberate Erina from the claws of her abductors.

I've been busy writing a lot in the DxD fandom and I had a lot of university work to do but I'm back with the climax of Erina's kidnap.

Those paying attention to the earlier chapters, I've done some minor editing to the grammar but once this story has been completed I will probably rewrite the first couple of chapters completely.

A while ago I have said something about a second SnS story that I would name ''Master of Love''

That one won't happen, instead I've made a new one which will be called ''The Flowers of the Flame'' and it will be a harem. A harem of 10! I can honestly say that in my opinion that story will be better than this one. after all, this was my first story and in my opinion I've grown as a writer. I will still try to keep the humoristic elements in the new story so look forward to it.

I'm still busy with the storyline so it will take a while to release the first chapter so instead I have been writing two separate one-shots for SnS who will be released pretty soon I hope.

Please, everyone. I won't abandon this story. I've already completed the story, I just need to write it out so don't worry.

I guess that is everything that I wanted to say, please enjoy this chapter.

''…'' Talking

 _''…'' Thoughts and flashbacks._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Erina, who finally woke up from her daze, was confused at where she was._

 _She felt her cheek sting a lot and was hit by a sudden headache._

 _Nothing came out of her mouth as she tried to scream for help, and felt a large cotton ball stuck in her mouth, preventing her from doing more than giving muffled screams._

 _''I can't move'' Erina thought as the rope was wrapped tight around her._

 _But the worst thing was the dark. How scared she was of it ever since her father tortured her with his training_

 _As she was about to lose herself, she saw a small bit of red light entering her vision, and as she looked towards it, she saw the hand of someone holding a phone with a red bar._

 _It soon illuminated the face of the one who held the phone._

 _''Erina!'' He shouted at her._

 _Tears slowly dripped out of her eyes as she saw who it was._

 _''Yukihira Souma'' She shouted back in a muffled voice._

 _He was there, Souma was finally there to save her._

* * *

She almost couldn't believe it. The transfer student she so often tried to put down was there.

Even though he looked like he was about to keel over, Souma still gave her a soft smile. A smile that showed that he was glad that she was alright.

He lifted his tired body against the wall before he wrote ''I'll be there in a minute'' on the frozen window, giving her a few seconds to read it before the small red light from his phone died down.

Fortunately, the snow that was continuously falling didn't drop down from the tall needle trees that surrounded the house.

Souma slowly made his way towards the door, but when he tried to open it he saw that it was locked.

''Of course. No kidnapper would be stupid enough to keep the door open'' He muttered as he also saw a small lock on the window in the room Erina was held in.

As his stress was building up and the adrenaline from finding Erina was slowly leaving his body, he pressed his forehead to the door and softly shook his body from the cold to get it together for a moment.

 _''My hands are frozen so I won't be able to break the window and climb inside''_ He thought. Souma quickly came to the conclusion that the only way in would be the front door.

He decided to walk around the building, hopefully coming across something he could use.

As he walked through the accumulated snow on the ground he suddenly fell forward when he tripped over some wooden logs.

Even though the trees protected him from the falling snow, it also made the moonlight disappear which means he was basically blind.

Souma slowly stood up again, having torn his jeans from the sharp wood, which fortunately didn't cut in his legs.

 _''But wait a minute..''_ Souma thought as he grabbed one of the frozen logs. ''If there are wooden logs here, that would mean..''

Though it was painful work, Souma went through the snow with his hands that turned an ugly purplish blue by now till he found what he was looking for.

Suddenly he felt something with a different texture than wooden logs and grabbed it as tight as possible before the pulled it out of the snow.

He saw the object in his hands and he couldn't stop himself from smiling, a small axe that would be more than enough to break the door.

''I'll be right there, Erina'' Souma said as he warmed his numb hands and slowly trenched through the snow back to the wooden cabin's door.

* * *

Inside the cabin, Erina had already been waiting impatiently for ten minutes.

''Where is he!'' She bristled out angrily, though inside she felt fear. Fear for the young man, wondering if he fell in the snow and couldn't stand up anymore.

Fear that the only person that had come to her aid would get hurt.

Even the infamous god's tongue couldn't keep calm under such pressure and her immaculate visage as goddess cracked as small tears rolled down her cheeks.

As Erina began to accept that Souma wouldn't return anymore and had to prepare to be sold off to a foreign country, she heard a loud thumb, and another, and another.

The sounds kept going for a minute until she heard the distinctive sounds of a door opening.

* * *

Souma had chopped his way through the door, which was surprisingly easy, and dropped the axe on the wooden floor after he closed the door again. Even though there wasn't any snow falling inside, the cold, howling winds were a definite bother to him.

Coming inside he searched the wall for a light switch which he found and illuminated the cold but cozy cabin.

Inside it was hardly any warmer than outside, but as he spotted the fireplace he could still see a small smothering heap of ashes, which meant he could restart the fire pretty easily.

But right now, freeing Erina from the tied ropes took priority.

He walked to the small kitchen and luckily found a large knife in one of the drawers. Souma also checked the other cabinets and fridge but saw to his desperation that there was no food at all.

''Damn..'' Souma softly muttered as he could use some food by now. ''Let's just untie Erina first.'' and walked to the room where she was held.

* * *

Her heart thumped in her throat as Erina heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the door, and after what felt like an eternity the door opened, slowly illuminating the room with light.

As she was facing the window, Erina wasn't able to see the face of the person that entered and felt a small shiver running through her body when an ice-cold hand touched her right cheek brushing away the tears that had flown down her face.

Erina heard the familiar chuckle of Souma's voice, which cracked with every small intake of air.

''The heroic transfer student is here.'' Souma softly whispered and received a small giggle as a response, happy that his intended joke received her.

As she was giggling, Erina felt the rope around her ankles and waist cut from behind her before Souma stood in front of her to cut the rope that was tied around her wrists.

Erina couldn't help herself and gasped loudly as she looked at his shivering form. His skin had a cold purple color, border lining on black which would be terrible as it would've meant he would lose some parts of his body. Actually as she took a good look at his form, the only thing that showed that he was the real Souma were his brightly shining eyes.

''Yukihira Souma, what happened to you..?'' Erina asked uncertainly as Souma was on his last legs.

But before he could answer her he fell on his knees panting.

''Just... give me a minute.'' Souma whispered softly. ''I'm just taking a small break'' and as he uttered his last sentence he fell into a more than welcome unconsciousness.

* * *

Erina woke up from her stupor when she saw her savior falling forward and quickly made her way to him. She had immediately thrown away her pride as god's tongue and held the shivering boy. Up close he looked like a shaking dead body.

Using her own knowledge of food she knew that boiling food would reheat them from the inside and with that uncommon idea she wrapped Souma's arm around her shoulder and brought him to the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, her body started to move automatically. She warmed up the bath before leaving the room and started the fire in the fireplace, just to get Souma as warm as possible.

If the students of Tootsuki academy were there they would never believe it was Erina tending to Souma as she took her own clothes, or what was left of them, off and lifted Souma in the bath before sitting in it herself. She tried to make herself as small as possible to warm Souma's body up as much as possible, having his head in her lap wasn't a part of it.

 _''I'm never going to wish for more fun in my life''_ Erina thought to herself as it was one of the things she missed in her limited life. Waking up, classes, tasting, sleep. Day in, day out. It has been like that for nearly her entire life. There wasn't any time for Nakiri Erina, only time for god's tongue.

She softly sighed and wrapped an arm around Souma's chest when he made an uncomfortable sound and still shivered slightly in her chest.

''I didn't expect my day to start nor end like this'' Erina softly muttered ''...and now I'm here with you, mister unruly transfer student.''

Though she always treated him like he didn't belong in Tootsuki academy, he always brought a smile to her face with his wits as long as she wasn't the victim to them. Yes, this enigma has been on her mind way more than she would ever admit to anyone.

As Erina was trying to understand why he would go this far to save her, she was rubbing his arms, shoulders and chest with her hands. She wasn't paying any mind to him anymore as the blueish purple slowly started to fade and his normal perplexion returned to his body.

* * *

''hnngggh'' were the first intellectual words that left Souma's mouth when he notices he was floating in warm water.

''Why would you go this far for me..'' He heard and felt a small and slender arm wrapped around his chest.

Souma remained silent as Erina spoke of the times she had acted unkind to him and couldn't fathom why he would deliberately seek for problems to save her.

As she started again with her small pity speech, Souma decided to interfere.

''...It's because you're surprisingly caring.'' He said with closed eyes. ''..but I do wonder why I'm still wearing my clothes in bath.''

Souma opened his eyes to see a myriad of emotions on Erina's face. Embarrassment, happiness and irritated were the most prevalent.

She was about to start her usual rantings but for this time, she swallowed her pride and just answered him.

''I guess so..'' Erina whispered as it was the first time in many years that someone saw her as something more than a glorified dish tester.

''Hmm.. you're always concerned about your family and the school. It's good to see you aren't completely a diva.'' Souma replied with a cheeky chuckle but had to pay for it by having his cheek pinched by Erina.

''You really are an idiot.'' She huffed and accidentally stuffed Souma's head in her chest even more, causing her to blush beet red.

 _''W-Wow, even bigger than Alice.''_ Souma thought and even though he enjoyed his position, he wasn't about to be unfaithful to Alice after they've only just got together.

He nervously chuckled and decided it was better to just get out of the bathtub. Souma slowly lifted himself up as water began to drip out of his wet clothes and looked behind him to see a scene he wasn't likely to ever forget again.

Long wet blonde hair was strewn over the bathtub as surprised amethyst eyes lock onto his own before Souma's eyes unconsciously began to roam over her body. Her wet red lingerie clung tightly to her feminine body that oozed with perfection. Lush legs, a slim waist and a delicious pair of brea..

Souma finally realized what he was doing and with a quick shout of ''I'm sorry'' he left the bathroom.

Erina couldn't say anything as Souma ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could. She was embarrassed and furious. Embarrassed by having been seen in such a compromising position by the transfer student and furious as she wanted her first friend to be the only one to see her like that.

Yes. Even after all those years her first friend still had a tight leash around her heart.

After Erina had calmed down her beating heart she decided to leave the bath as well. Fortunately, she found a couple of bath towels and was able to dry herself.

As she left the bathroom she saw that Souma had turned off the light in the largest room and sat on the couch in nothing but his boxer shorts, enjoying the heat the fireplace brought to them.

Erina was about to shout several profanities about his, in her mind, lecherous acting but he looked back at her when he heard the bathroom door open.

Souma gave her a nervous smile before paying attention to the fire again. She decided to just say nothing and walk upstairs in the dark, searching for anything they could use.

* * *

A few minutes later she returned with a few pillows and blankets, happy that they could at least have a warm night.

''Take this, Yukihira Souma.'' Erina said as she threw one of the blankets in his lap, getting Souma out of his own thoughts.

He blinked twice before he gave her a small grin. ''Thanks, Nakiri'' he said and patted the seat next to him.

With a small blanket of her own, she sat next to him and gave herself the chance to reflect on what had happened today.

As Erina was recalling her day, Souma couldn't stop himself from peeking at her. The lingering flames of the fire reflected in the stare of her eyes. _''But what is that..?''_ He thought as he noticed the purple on her cheek.

Surprisingly he got closer to her that his legs touched her own and held his hand on her purple cheek.

Erina was snapped out of her reflection from the slight sting his hand caused her and swallowed her saliva when she saw the intense look on Souma's face.

''Y-Yukihira-kun, what are you doing..'' She asked with a small stutter in her voice.

''You know you can just call me Souma you know.'' He whispered. ''What did you do to get this?''

Calling someone else but Alice or Hisako by their first name was something new for Erina as she usually didn't even bother with their last name at all. But this commoner, even though he saved her, to call him by his first name, why on earth should she?

Regaining some of her haughty attitude she replied ''Why should I call a mere commoner by his first name, Yukihira-kun?''

He gave her a confused look before saying ''I thought based on our past that you wanted to.'' as he referred to their first time meeting. Oh yes, Souma already knew that she was the little girl from all those years ago. It wasn't difficult to remember after hearing about the god's tongue so often.

''Our past..?'' Erina asked with a frown before she shook her head and began to explain her wound.

Souma was a bit taken aback when she spoke of biting the kidnapper's hand and he harshly slapped her. In his mind, there was only one thing he could do.

He closed in on Erina and wrapped his arms around her like a parent would do to comfort their child.

Erina wasn't used to being this close to anyone and could only mutter ''Souma..?'' questioningly. It wasn't that she disliked his small token of solace but she didn't know what to do with it.

''When I was young, my mother would always hold me close like this when I got hurt.'' Souma said as he brushed with his hands through Erina's long locks.

Erina didn't know why but she moved closer to the transfer student to enjoy more of the comfortable warmth he sent through her body. It's been years since she had last seen her mother and even then she didn't know much about her as Erina's father had taken her away from her family.

''But only one thing truly helped against pain, and that was kissing the pain away.'' Souma said quietly and before Erina could even react he softly pressed his lips on her bruise.

If she wasn't embarrassed by now she definitely was after the small kiss. The soft lips on her bruise did hurt for the first few seconds before a different kind of warmth spread through her body and stopped the pain on her cheek.

Souma gave her a cheeky smile, he did know he was testing her limits after all and asked ''Feeling better, Nakiri?''

But she didn't answer. For a moment, she saw the young boy from all those years ago in that same smile and when her body felt his lips, those seeds that were planted began to show signs of budding.

As her emotionless eyes kept locked on his own yellow orbs, he laughed nervously before he stood up trembling and muttered ''I've really torn my muscles good.'' and moved towards his clothes on the radiator.

Erina followed his trembling form, holding tight to his blanket before she stood up to give him a shock of his own as well.

''Yukihira Souma!'' She shouted and stamped her feet as she made her way over to him.

''You listen here diner boy. From now on you will call me Erina-san and nothing else.'' Erina said as she looked down on him and did her typical Ojou-sama throw of her hair.

''You will accept it as an honor I've bestowed on you, do you understand?'' She continued and got in his face, not giving him the opportunity to attack her with his own wits.

Souma swallowed any and all he wanted to say under her burning glare and meekly nodded in defeat.

''Hai, Erina-san.'' He said with a hidden smile. Happy to call his old friend like that once more.

She gave him a satisfied nod before she walked to the kitchen. At the same time, Souma found two items in his school jacket.

''Oooh...'' He said in delight. A small pack of dried squid managed to escape his attention, it looked like he did have something to eat tonight.

He had also found his phone charger, which was definitely something necessary for him.

With the good news of the dried squids, Souma made his way to the kitchen as well.

* * *

''No food..'' Erina tssk'ed and saw Souma enter the kitchen with a smile before showing her the bag of dried squid.

She flashed against the wall with her back, looking for a way out as she could still remember the horrors on the face of Hisako the last time someone at his squid dish.

''It's only dried squid this time.'' Souma said unhappily. ''I'll only take a couple of them, you can take the rest of the bag back to the couch.'' and searched for a pan.

Erina went back to the couch and ate a single squid. ''Dry and flavorless.'' She said like a robot. Eating had become more of a menial task than actually enjoying it and almost puked when she smelled something from the kitchen.

Uncomfortable shivers ran through her body when Souma returned to the couch with a proud smile.

A boiling mass of squid looked at her with dead eyes before Souma introduced his dish.

''Yukihira secret menu #69 squid tea.'' He proudly said and in that moment, Erina already knew she would never even consider trying the concoction.

With a large smile, he sipped the tea and almost left his mouth the same way again a second later before he awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his head saying ''It wasn't much of a success.''

Erina, however, wasn't that happy with him wasting their limited food supply and bonked him on top of his head.

With his muscles in shambles, only that small punch was enough to bring him to the ground.

''Somehow being punched to the ground by you feels very familiar.'' Souma laughed painfully.

Erina had the decency to blush a little before she answered ''Even now you're acting as a simple commoner, Souma.''

* * *

''Erina-san, why would someone want to abduct you?'' Souma asked as he chewed on one of the few remaining squids. Though dry and tasteless, Erina was hungry so she still ate them.

''Many things actually.'' She replied after swallowing her bite. ''It could be things like money or my cuisine.''

''On the resort, I heard those guys talking about abducting you for someone.'' Souma said and had her immediate attention. ''Someone wanted to have you it seems.''

Small signs of nausea began to well up in her throat as she didn't want to imagine what could have happened if Souma wasn't there.

Again like earlier, Souma effortlessly intruded upon her personal space and wrapped and arm around her back.

''I couldn't exactly let them take you now could I'' He said with a smile. As he spoke these words, honest and without expecting anything from her, Erina's heart began to beat even louder, warming her heart and with every single beat the same warmth pulsed through her body.

''W-What are you saying!?'' She yelled with a steaming face. ''Y-You're getting too comfortable with me commoner.''

Souma could only smile at her reaction. It reminded him so much of their past.

''Can't you remember, Erina-san?'' He asked with a tired look on his face. ''We've been alone before.''

Erina had a look of unbelieve on her face and said ''When? I only spend time with Hisako, Alice, and my grandfather.''

Souma yawned softly and smiled sadly before saying ''I guess you've forgotten after all those years.''

and slowly fell asleep.

Erina's entire body went rigid with that sentence. _''N-No, he couldn't be..''_ she thought.

''Souma, where e-exactly did we meet..'' Erina silently asked, almost afraid of his answer. But when she didn't receive a response after a minute Erina looked at him and saw that he was snoring softly.

Souma still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder which gave her the opportunity to take a good look at his face.

 _''His hair is a little darker but that could be from growing up. But I know for sure that there is no alumni that's called Yukihira.''_ Erina thought as she moved Souma in a lying position.

''I don't really know if it's you, I'm too confused. But if Alice can sleep with you then so can I.'' She softly whispered and made herself comfortable next to him. If it was going to be a cold night than we need all the warmth we can get. And as Erina closed her eyes she couldn't stop herself from smiling before she fell asleep with a last thought.

 _''I would not mind it if he were you.''_

* * *

Early in the morning, a black van made its way back up the mountain. Inside were two men that did not expect to be there this day. The aggressive man from yesterday, Ryuuto, was even more aggressive today as his slightly obese body wasn't able to convince a hotel maid to give him some release. So at the moment it was even worse for his partner to be around him. ''We shouldn' hafta go that far for the money.'' Ryuuto said angrily. ''Jus pickin' up the broad again and we're done.'' His partner replied with a shrug.

''Maa..maybe the girl can give me some release.'' Ryuuto said with a lecherous smirk, salivating at the thought of the young flesh in his hands.

His partner could only shake his head in disappointment as they reached the bridge where he had to unlock the gates.

* * *

It was like Souma heard Ryuuto's voice as his eyes snapped right open at virtually the same time.

In shock, he looked around him and wondered where he was, and as soon as he looked next to him he remembered.

It was Erina, hugging him tightly in her sleep. Souma gave her a quick hug before he shook her.

After a few unconscious threats to let her sleep Erina finally woke up and was surprised to see her arms tightly wrapped around Souma.

''Something is not right.'' Souma said as he stood up and walked to his clothes. ''We need to get out of here before they come.''

Erina quickly agreed with him and searched for some more clothing. Outside it was completely white and the thermometer showed it was -10 Celcius outside. Way too cold for stocking socks and a skirt. Luckily after searching in the rooms she found a pair of large boots and army pants.

Downstairs Souma had quickly dressed and took his phone from the charger. ''Damn..'' Souma said. ''Still no connection.'' and shouted for Erina to come down.

Meanwhile, he walked to the kitchen and took two empty cups of noodles from the garbage bag. He used the bag to carry the blankets with them and protect them from the snow, preventing them from getting wet.

Souma was completely ready when Erina walked back down the stairs and he had to really stop himself from laughing out loud from the way she looked.

''Don't say anything.'' She voiced angrily. ''Take this.'' and pushed a large coat in his arms.

''Thanks.'' He replied with a broad grin on his face. ''Let's go G.I. Erina''

Opening the door they were met by a strong and icy wind, immediately cooling them down.

 _''I'm so not going to look forward to this''_ They both thought and together they walked through the small amount of snow that was still falling.

''Erina-san, let's go a different direction. We don't want to walk right into their hands.'' Souma said and pointed to the mountain top. If they could walk around it, they could descend around paths a van could never reach them.

She nodded in acceptance of his logical plan and they took off, dragging their feet through the snow.

* * *

It was five minutes after they had left when the black van reached the wooden cabin.

Ryuuto was ready to burst as his imagination had taken the better of him during the ride and wasted no time to walk up to the door.

He didn't pay any attention to the state of the room nor the fact that there were still a few pillows on the couch, Ryuuto went straight for the room where he left Erina.

However, when he reached the room there was only a stool and cut rope left.

''FUUUUCK!'' Ryuuto bellowed loudly before he went back to his partner who had already noticed that something was amiss.

''She's not here anymore'' His partner said as a matter of fact.

''You think I'm stupid. Y'er itching for one?'' Ryuuto replied and got in his face.

''Maa maa just calm down Ryuuto.'' Yuu replied.

''Calm down, calm down!? Our money is gone!'' He shouted back.

''Let's just find her okay.'' and together they went back outside till Yuu noticed something.

He saw two pairs of feet walking through the snow away from the house.

''Oi. Look at this.'' Yuu said as he bumped into Ryuuto. ''Someone helped the girl.''

''We got to call the boss'' Ryuuto replied. ''I don't want to get caught so step on it.''

They got in the van again, driving down the mountain and hope they can find the girl again.

* * *

After an hour of silently walking through the snow, Souma and Erina made quite some progress in walking around the mountain. However right now a snow storm was approaching and they had to find shelter.

They began to move faster and managed to finish the first part of their journey when they reached the other side of the mountain where a large lake greeted them and fortunately there was also a small cave cut out in the mountain, it was probably being used by hikers in case of bad weather.

So for now, the duo had some cover from the snow that threateningly came closer to them.

As Erina found a nice rock to sit on it the back of the cave, Souma was inwardly pleased that he took the blankets with him and gave one to Erina.

''Erina-san.'' He said to get her attention. ''If it's going to be a massive storm there's a chance we have to stay here all day and maybe even the night.''

Together they sat down next to each other, but as it began snowing more and more and the temperature kept on dropping, they slowly inched closer to one another.

Even though Erina had lost her initial hostility towards Souma since last night, she still wasn't sure if he was the one she was looking for.

''Souma..'' She softly whispered over the howling winds. ''Where exactly did we meet before?''

Souma looked back in her pleading eyes and decided it was time to tell her.

He softly chuckled when she gave him a pouty look and lied down with the blanket on top of him.

''We met at some park eight years ago. Like today, we were at a small lake as well and at the time you were as focussed on being god's tongue as you still are.'' Souma said and saw signs of recognition on Erina's face so he continued.

As Souma kept explaining more and more, Erina's heart couldn't stop from bursting in happiness, fueling the growth of the seeds that were planted there that one summer's day.

''I was actually really surprised you didn't notice it any sooner.'' Souma said as he showed her his face. ''I was pretty confident you would have noticed the scar by now.''

When he spoke of his scar, Erina was convinced he was her first friend, and with a burst of relief, the first tears dripped down her cheeks. ''S-Souma!'' she yelled and latched onto him.

Not knowing whether to be angry or sad, she blurted out a combination of the two.

''Why didn't you tell me your name back then!?'' ''I-I'm so sorry for treating you so bad in Tootsuki.'' ''You have no idea how alone I've been!'' ''Baka Baka Baka!''

She kept slowly pounding Souma's chest as she told him everything that scarred her heart.

After coming back from the shock Erina gave him, Souma smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around her as well. Seeing a proud girl like Erina cry was something he wasn't used to.

''I missed you too you know.'' He whispered to the distraught girl. ''If you want to we can be friends again.''

 _''Baka, I don't want to be just friends with you.''_ Erina thought as she wiped away her tears but didn't move away from Souma.

Together as they lied next to each other. They spoke for hours about how their lives have been going as the snow storm raged over the mountain until deep into the night,

In the early morning when it finally stopped snowing, Souma and Erina managed to sleep for a few hours before they moved down the mountain again. Erina complained with Souma that she was still cold so she demanded that he'd give his Yukihira dinner shirt to her, which he did after a few threats from the girl.

An hour into the journey again, Souma suddenly heard a beep from his phone and saw that he finally was able to contact the outside world again. ''Erina-san, do you know your grandfather's phone number?'' he asked as it was Saturday and no one was at Tootsuki this time.

''I had Hisako remember all my numbers.'' She replied with a shake of her head.

''Well.. looks like there's only one person I can call.'' and searched for the number.

* * *

Inside of the Nakiri Mansion was a chaos among the people with Senzaemon and Alice in the middle of it.

It's been two days since the last time they heard from either Souma or Erina and they've begun to grow worried.

The men Senzaemon sent to do several tasks have completed their assignments. The identity of Ryuuto and Yuu was found after a hotel maid went to the police to press charges for sexual harassment. Souma's phone was tracked till it stopped on a certain mountain and most importantly the Police has found the wooden cabin where they were kept.

''Bzz Bzz'' Alice's phone buzzed and she answered it without looking at the caller.

''What is it, we're kind of busy here.'' She impatiently said as she was waiting for a sign of life from her cousin and boyfriend.

''I'll call back another time than Alice.'' Souma teasingly replied before she shouted his name out loud.

''Souma-kun!'' and everything in the Nakiri mansion stopped.

Senzaemon was quickly ushered downstairs and saw his granddaughter in tears speaking to Souma.

''Baka Baka Souma! Where are you?'' She shouted angrily, but those who knew her better knew that she was immensely relieved by hearing his voice.

''We're walking down the mountain after we managed to escape from where Erina-san was kept.'' Souma replied casually. ''We are safe for now but I think they're waiting for us somewhere near.''

''Souma-kun.'' Alice softly said. ''We have already found the kidnappers.''

''…''

''…''

''Huh?'' Souma whispered out intelligently. ''What do you mean found them already?''

Erina who was listening to what he was saying had her mouth right open and collected some snow in it from the news.

''The same van drove around the resort again and asked Doujima Gin if he had seen someone he described as Erina. Security came and a man named Ryuuto was taken into custody for sexual harassment charges and confessed that he took Erina as well.'' Alice explained with a smile as she could almost feel the disappointment roll of Souma's breath.

''I'm kind of let down...'' Souma muttered sadly as he was certain he had to fight them. ''It would be great if someone could pick us up at the resort though.''

''I missed you Souma-kun so of course I'll be there.'' Alice replied and hang up after they agreed on a meeting spot.

* * *

Souma hang up the phone and looked at Erina who had shoveled the snow out of her mouth.

''Looks like it's going to be a happy ending after all.'' He said with a smile. ''Even though I'm a little disappointed I don't get to fight.''

''Reckless dinner boy.'' Erina replied with a tense smile but her eyes showed nothing but relief.

''Let's go home, Erina-san.'' Souma said and held out his hand which she grabbed almost immediately.

''Yes, let's.'' She replied with a true smile. _''Thank you, Souma. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there.''_

* * *

On the parking lot of the Nakiri resort was a mass of people watching the commotion when Souma and Erina arrived.

Immediately they were taken by the Police to an ambulance and got their statements. They also thanked Souma for his assistance and said that if he ever quit as a chef they'd be more than happy to offer him a job.

After ten minutes, Erina was released from the ambulance personnel and ran to her grandfather who was impatiently waiting for his granddaughter.

It took an additional twenty minutes for Souma to be given the OK by the medics. He had small signs of lung damage from the first day he ran behind the van. Fortunately for him, thanks to Erina's quick thinking and warming him up he didn't suffer any damage permanently.

For as long as he was in there, Erina had been searching for confidence. Confidence for the one thing she always wanted to do with her first friend.

''Souma..'' She longingly said as she held him by his shoulders. ''I didn't get the chance to properly thank you yet..''

Erina still couldn't believe what she was about to do. The entire way down the mountain she couldn't suppress her smile as the seeds in her heart bloomed with every step she took, understanding that she still had a chance at love with the one she wanted to. The one that saw her as Nakiri Erina, just Erina.

''Hmm..?'' Souma hummed as she stared at him before slowly bringing her face closer to his, puckering her lips amateurishly like a girl in love would do for the first time.

But it wasn't meant to be as someone pulled on her honey blonde hair.

Erina turned around with a furious and embarrassed look on her face to see Alice standing there with an unamused smile on her face.

''What are you trying to do cow?'' She asked with barely concealed rage.

Alice walked up to Souma and linked their hands, stating her claim in front of Erina.

''I can't let you kiss my boyfriend, Erina.'' She said. ''Like I told you back then, you can have everything but Souma-kun.''

''I-I..'' Erina muttered as she looked at her cousin and Souma and their linked hands before she turned around and ran away towards one of the cars.

As Souma looked at Erina leaving he couldn't help but say ''That could have gone better Alice.'' before he hugged her with all he could.

Alice more than willingly reciprocated the hug and buried her face in his chest, blaming him for worrying her so much that she wasn't able to sleep for the past two days.

''I'm not letting you go for today.'' She said and demanded to be escorted by him to the Polar Star dorm.

'' _kuch''_ The couple heard from behind them and saw that it was Senzaemon waiting for them to be done.

''I'd like to borrow Yukihira Souma for a minute, my dearest granddaughter.'' He asked with a smile.

Alice nodded to her grandfather before she gave Souma a quick peck and pointed at her eye before pointing at him, mouthing ''I've got my eye on you.''

Senzaemon chuckled behind his hand when he saw Souma pale a little before he regained his previous demure.

''Yukihira Souma..'' He began before he bowed deeply. ''I am forever in your debt. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to Erina.''

''Please stand up gramps..'' Souma replied uncomfortably as everyone's eyes were on the two men. ''It did not matter to me who was abducted, I would have ran after anyone.''

''Still Yukihira Souma..If there's anything..'' Senzaemon said as he stood up. ''You can count on me. You are forevermore welcome at the Nakiri's''

''I appreciate it.'' Souma replied with a smile as he walked towards the cars. ''Just your blessing in time I hope.'' and waved him off.

 _''My blessing huh..I'm sure it will be blessings in due time.''_ Senzaemon thought as he saw Souma and his granddaughter take off in one of the cars.

''Ooh one more thing!'' Souma yelled from the window of the car. ''Check Erina's father and his connection with the kidnappers.''

Senzaemon tensed slightly and took his phone out to make a couple of calls.

* * *

It was night time when Souma finally lied in bed.

When he returned home he was instantly glomped by Megumi who, just like the other girls, hadn't heard about the abduction of Erina yet and didn't know where Souma was as well.

After having consoled Megumi and said he would never try to stay away this long again, he was dead tired and went to bed with Alice.

''Are you alright now, Souma-kun.'' He heard from next to him in bed. Souma gave Alice a tired smile before he closed the distance with her.

In the car, Souma already told everything that had happened the past two days, including that Erina knew that he was their friend from the past.

He yawned deeply before he held her tight and said ''Hmm..you're really warm.'' with a satisfied smile and felt her warm pillows envelop his face.

In just a few minutes Souma's breathing evened out as he fell asleep in the arms of Alice.

For an hour she kept looking at his, softly stroking his cheeks as she was thankful that nothing had happened to him, but her thoughts returned back to her cousin. Or more specifically the love she held for the same young man as she did.

Ever since Erina ran away from them she was reminded of what Joichiro said that night.

 _''Erina-chan isn't always happy either. Because there are many people looking up at her, she doesn't have time for other things.''_

 _''Please, if you see her again don't be angry with her. You both envy each other's life''_

''She met even fewer people than I did. No wonder she wants to hold on to Souma-kun.'' Alice softly whispered.

Though she was so very happy with Souma that she would almost give up anything, Alice hated to see Erina sad.

 _''Bakarina you better appreciate this..''_ She thought with a small gleam of interest before she fell asleep as well, holding Souma tight in her chest.

* * *

At the same time in the Nakiri mansion, Erina was still lying restlessly in bed.

When she returned home she was slammed into the wall by an irate Hisako who apologized profusely for not being there and blamed herself for Erina's misfortune.

After having consoled her aide she retired for the night almost instantaneously. Her staff didn't need to know that the only traumatic experience was the fact that Souma and Alice were together.

For hours, she looked at her ceiling wondering where things went wrong. Just like last night Erina was a little cold even though her blanket was warm enough and she finally understood.

She missed the warmth Souma provided. Erina felt very uncomfortable without it.

With a small sigh, she slipped out from underneath her silk blanket and walked to the desk where she had left a precarious item.

Erina grabbed the item almost reverently and slipped it onto her pantie clad body.

It was the Yukihira dinner shirt Souma had given her. She held the shirt to her nose and could still smell Souma's scent.

''Hmm..'' She almost moaned out in ecstasy. ''Just like him.''

As she lied back in her bed, being completely enveloped by his smell and the warmth returned to her body, Erina made a promise to herself.

''One day I'll make you mine, Yukihira Souma.'' She whispered and as she closed her eyes her last thoughts were.

 _''I'm sorry Alice, but I can't stay away from the only man I'll ever love.''_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was love filled and a bitch to write.

anyways, Flowers of the flame, feel free to drop a suggestion for the girls.

I've already got 10 of them and I might have forgotten one that I can use.

Let's see, I've got some more DxD chapters to write and those one-shots so a busy week for now.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and see you next time!

 **Next Chapter: Falling in Love**


	11. Falling in Love

Welcome to the newest chapter of Nakiri's Desire. It's been a while since the last one so I wrote this in a short amount of time but I do believe it's a good one.

Anyhow, have you guys been following the manga? It's becoming pretty interesting now Souma's father has appeared again.

This chapter will focus on one thing only. The feelings of a rescued girl.

Please enjoy the story.

''…'' – Speaking

 _''…'' – Thoughts and flashback_

 _Chapter 9.5 - Falling in Love_

* * *

A calm night.

An unblemished sky full of stars.

It was the view from the Nakiri mansion on the Tootsuki grounds where a glass door soundlessly opened and a confused girl stepped outside in the cold air.

Slowly the trembling girl walked through the darkness before she stopped to rest with her arms on the wooden railing.

Though it was cold, the girl's face was glowing in a dull red as she remembered why she came outside.

'' _Sigh.''_ The girl, Nakiri Erina, softly muttered as she stared to the night sky from her balcony. ''How could I have missed that..''

Again, a new wave of red tinged her face when she finally remembered everything.

* * *

 _Inside of Erina's dark room, where she lay on a handwoven goose feathered mattress, she dreamt of the day she was rescued from the mountain top. However, her dream took her to an alternative ending._

* * *

 _Darkness. It was the first thing she could remember. It was cold, and she was scared. There was some small relief when the door to the wooden cabin fell into its lock and her abductors disappeared into the night. But soon, the loneliness and emptiness corrupted her heart as she thought about what the next day would bring._

 _As her composure slowly began to crack and the tears prickled in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks onto the floor, the moon that illuminated the shadows from the trees outside suddenly moved, grabbing the attention of the scared girl._

 _And there it was.._

 _The silhouette of the boy she had shunned, the only person that was able to break her cold demeanor, the only person that saw her being pulled into the van, the only person that didn't look up at her. He was the only person that intrigued her._

 _With one fierce wind sweeping over the mountain, the clouds that darkened the sky were swept away and his face was finally visible to her. He looked dead on his legs, much paler than usual, but the smile he gave her, the smile that swept her off her feet every time she saw it, was much brighter than usual. A smile of relief._

 _The next few hours disappeared in a blink. Being set free by the boy, having saved him from hypothermia by embracing him in the bath, the repulsive squid tea he made for himself until it was night where they slept together on the small couch. She even wondered why she told him so many personal things._

 _Waking up in the boy's arms she couldn't find a reason to get up. Even though the arm that went around her shoulder last night now rested on her warm skin she didn't want to move. However, the boy woke up with a shudder, like he forced himself to wake up._

'' _Get dressed, we need to move'' He said whilst yawning and stretching. ''If we don't move soon they'll be here to take us''_

 _Within a few minutes, bringing their necessities and blankets they left the small cabin. Only this time they walked the path the van had taken instead of the path they cleared around the mountain._

 _Icy winds, the crunching of fresh snow beneath her feet. The weather and the slow rising of the sun made it difficult for the pair to follow the path of the van._

 _Everything went well until they reached the small river, where a black van was waiting. One of the two men that abducted her tried to open the small lock with a lot of profanities._

'' _This fucking lock. Damn this cold'' was yelled together with the noise of the iron chains._

 _Together they moved behind the treeline, praying their footsteps wouldn't be noticed_

 _They waited for a few minutes, the lock finally opened and the violent roar of the van's engine now driving past them, obviously agitated, and went out of their view._

'' _We were really lucky there.'' Souma mumbled before standing up. Their bodies now covered by a small sheet of frozen snow, causing the blankets to become heavier due to them being wet._

 _Erina was so cold, that only the small tremble of her teeth clappering on one another could be heard. She was so cold that she didn't notice how she was walking backward._

 _She didn't hear Souma's shout until it was too late._

 _What she assumed was firm ground beneath her feet was a small patch of frozen ground cracking under her weight, being weakened by the weather, and it collapsed._

'' _Huh..'' she softly uttered as the ground cracked beneath her feet and before she noticed she fell._

 _It was a short distance between herself and the ground, or as she found out the hard way, a small but very, very cold mountain lake._

 _Light had not yet reached the lake as it was completely dark underwater. Her clothes and blanket which were supposed to keep out the cold now absorbed everything from around her. Sapping the strength from her limbs, she was immobile before realizing what had happened._

 _Erina hesitantly tried to move, but she couldn't. Her still body remained petrified as she slowly succumbed to the cold and the lack of air._ _Slowly sinking towards the bottom she opened her eyes when she stopped moving._

 _Instead of moving down, she was pulled back up and the glorious feeling of oxygen filled her body anew. Her long locks, now wet and cold, were stretched over her face as she suddenly felt two hands on her cheeks, rubbing them softly, before being joined by a concerned voice._

'' _Erina, are you still there.'' The voice shouted as the hands stretched her cheeks._

 _Erina, who still was out of it, didn't hear any noticeable words and quietly stared at Souma._

 _Souma pulled her in his arms as he slowly but surely moved to edge and lifted her onto the shore. As a man with no shame, he removed all wet items from Erina and left her wearing nothing but her underwear. During the removal, Erina became aware of what was happening and if she was able to move her body she'd hammered on him._

 _As she was trying to move her fingers whilst looking at Souma with a burning glare, it soon turned into a small frown that quickly disappeared and changed into a full body blush. Souma had removed all of his clothing, not even boxers remained._

 _When Erina fell off the mountain, he had thrown his blankets and necessities near the tree where they were now before he jumped after Erina._

 _Feeling no shame at all, he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around Erina's still form, which was trying to come to terms with what she just saw, before he dried himself off._

 _With Souma slowly dressing, Erina had regained some of her movement in the sense of pulling the blanket closer to herself and regain some of her dignity._

'' _Baka baka baka…'' She softly murmured under her cold breath. ''Even if you save me for a second time…showing me something like that..''_

 _Her eyes slowly sought Souma again, watching him with baited breath. The sun slowly reached them and brightened his form. The red hair shone, his golden eyes still bright, and a small scar on his eyebrow uncovered._

'' _Eyebrow… scar.'' Erina whispered a little loudly, loud enough for Souma to hear._

'' _Erina-chan..'' Souma said as he walked towards her._

'' _Erina-chan.'' She replied before a numerous amount of flashes went through her mind._

 _Straining herself to the maximum, Erina lifted her upper body up and rested her back on the tree, before pointing at him._

'' _You…youyouyouyou.'' She whispered as her hand trembled and her skin turned red._

'' _Ara..?'' Souma said questioningly as he reached her and looked in her eyes._

'' _I see..'' He continued before smiling fondly at her. ''You finally remembered.''_

* * *

 _''_ Fuaah _.'' Erina breathed as she woke up._

 _Clam hands, still shaking from her dream._

 _''So it is you, Yukihira Souma.'' She whispered defeatedly._

 _''Uhh I need some fresh air.'' Erina_ _continued_ _unladylike as she moved across her room and soundlessly opened the door to the balcony_

* * *

Having returned to her own thoughts, her dream now back in her memory she sighed out loud.

''So much time alone with him and still..'' She whispered into the night. Her eyes restlessly moving over the lights that were still shining over the closed academy.

'' _Erina-chan''_

Her cheeks burning red again as she remembered the voice.

She gripped her hair and stamped on the ground before she moved back inside mumbling about her favorite redhead.

* * *

Being the heir of the Nakiri clan has its advantages. For example, there's a maid ready for you 24/7

Just like there is tonight.

''Your bath has been prepared, Erina-sama.'' The maid dutifully replied as she greeted her master.

''Very well.'' She replied before dismissing her maid for the evening and closed the door.

Inside the bathroom, she quickly undressed. Removing her underwear she was confused why they were stained before quickly throwing them in the washing bin.

It wasn't the first time she had taken a bath in the middle of the night, many nights she had remembered the horrors of her past. It was the first time she was awake at night thinking about someone else.

Though her dreams were imaginary, she was glad she was surrounded by warm water and able to clear her thoughts about the illustrious transfer student.

''So what have you learned today..'' Erina whispered like her grandfather used to ask every night before bed.

''I like Yukihira Souma'' She said before submerging her face until the water reached her nose and began blowing bubbles.

'' _I like Souma who is together with Alice.''_

Remembering that, a wave a jealousy washed over Erina as she lifted herself out of the bath.

Wiping the condensation of the mirror, she took a good look at herself in the mirror.

Her hands groping around on her body, stretching and pinching. There wasn't any excess fat on her body, but she had grown up to be a woman.

''I wonder if Souma thinks I'm beautiful.'' Erina thought as she covered her breasts and behind.

Even though she didn't answer her thoughts, a small curl formed on her lips. Her body wasn't that different from Alice's.

Satisfied she took her time to dry and dress whilst wondering if she should change her hairstyle to be closer to Alice's hair.

Wrapping her towel around her hair, she walked out of the bathroom wearing her more childish pajamas.

* * *

Three hours. Three hours long Erina stared at her white ceiling. Souma has occupied her mind since the minute she slid under her blankets. She had come to terms with the fact that she liked him a lot and for some reason wants to be liked in return.

She knew she had several meetings in a few more hours but she couldn't find a reason to care.

Every so often she would murmur ''Souma'' and her body would feel warmer each and every time. Erina wondered if she was sick, but there was no illness that would feel so pleasant.

A small tinge of red flashed over her face as she grabbed her sheets and threw them off. She came to the realization that she needed more information.

Erina soon remembered that there was only one person that she could get help from. Someone she would regret calling.

'' _Beep Beep.''_

'' _Beep Beeclick''_

'' _Hej, Nakiri herregård taler''_

'' _Yes. I would like to speak to aunt Eleonora''_

* * *

With baited breath and an atomic blush, Erina listened to her aunt.

''Ahaha my dear, I did expect your call anytime soon. Did you finally remember ahaha'' Eleonora laughed through the phone after giving her niece information that was only relevant in the bedroom.

''But aunt, is it alright to go after Souma?'' Erina asked as she fanned herself. It took a lot to keep listening to her aunt' ideas.

''If it was anyone else I would have said no.'' Eleonora answered softly. _''God knows you need a little love.''_

''It is alright, my dear. Alice can use a little competition.'' She continued. ''I even have some advice for you, grab a pen and paper.''

Dutifully she wrote everything down, ignoring the small droplets of blood that fell on the paper.

''Did you get everything, Erina?'' Eleonora asked

''Yes, aunt Eleonora.'' She replied as she went over the list of items she had to buy. ''B-but are you sure about these items?''

''Oooh yes..'' Eleonora nearly moaned through the phone. ''Now when you wear that and use your tongue like I told you to, he'll never leave you.''

Those were the last words being said that night in Erina's room as she quickly ended the call.

* * *

It took Erina a good 20 minutes before she was able to look at the small list of items again, and with it the blush on her face remained as a small hue on her cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice reaching her ears.

''Erina-sama, are you decent?'' The voice asked.

''I am, come in Hisako.'' Erina replied and within a second the door opened to reveal her aide.

Though Hisako was curious why Erina was blushing, she faithfully performed her tasks. She opened the curtains and the windows, causing fresh air to spread through the room. She opened Erina's blankets and straightened them out before taking a spare uniform out for her mistress.

She looked at Erina and saw her fumbling with a piece of paper before she turned it into a small ball in her fist.

''Erina-sama..'' Hisako hesitantly said as she approached her mistress. ''Is everything alright?''

''Ahh…yes everything is alright.'' Erina replied when she snapped out of her thoughts. ''I had a restless night. Nothing else.''

For now, it was the end of the conversation as she robotically stood up to have her aide dress her.

''Then tell me, Erina-sama. What is written on that paper?'' Hisako asked as she finished buttoning up Erina's jacket.

Hisako's curiosity was peaked once more when she saw Erina's face light up again and mumbled under her breath.

Carefully Erina reopened the crumbled paper and showed it to Hisako, though unable to look at her.

Questioningly, the aide looked at her mistress before looking at the paper before she too blushed as well.

''E-Erina-sama!'' She nearly shouted. ''Wha-What is this?''

''I-I want you to bring me these items.'' Erina softly said as she explained her conversation with her aunt, though saying nothing about Souma.

During her explanation, her aide never stopped blushing.

''I understand the situation, Erina-sama.'' Hisako replied curtly. ''But are you sure about this?'' She hesitantly continued.

''I-I-I..'' Erina mumbled quietly. Her face was all red and she was embarrassed, she had never been embarrassed before.

As she was about to deny her feelings again, she remembered it. All the things he was to her, all the things he had done for her. Is losing him worth it. Is he worth it to lose her pride?

Yes. He was.

''I will be going now, Hisako.'' Erina voiced as she grabbed her shoes. ''Upon my return, I want every single item on that list here on my desk.''

As she walked through the door, she felt that her hesitation had disappeared. She was ready for him.

Nakiri Erina gets whatever she desires.

* * *

It was the early afternoon. Classes had ended for the day as the first years left the school grounds, walking towards either side their dorms or were walking to the parking area, ready to be picked up by their drivers.

For many, watching a certain girl has become a day task. Her long locks of honey-colored hair and ice cold purple eyes declaring everyone subservient. It was a dream for many male students and some female. But the way she looked today was striking enough to stop everyone.

Erina, who walked next to a red Hisako, was used to being ogled at by nearly everyone. However, right now she couldn't help but blush and push away the feeling of wanting to run away back to the Nakiri mansion.

Immaculate as always, there were some visible changes between the ordinary and the extraordinary god's tongue.

No one could deny she had the natural beauty many women were jealous of but enhanced with a small amount of make-up she was just as exceptional in beauty as in cooking talent.

For many of the male students she was in their dreams at night, and during the day they were all wondering the same. Is she stacked?

Thanks to a small wardrobe change, they found out.

Erina had opened the top four buttons and showed a small amount of cleavage, enough to be interesting, not enough to be considered unladylike.

However, the most surprising were her legs. A sexy pair of knee socks going all the way up to her non-visible garter belt.

All with all, Erina looked drop dead sexy and everyone knew it. Except for the one she was looking for.

Determined she kept walking as she kept pushing her fears back in her head.

With everyone stopping around her, it was easy for her to find the goofy transfer student that wasn't paying attention to her, only to the small girl that was walking next to him.

'' _Found you.''_ She thought as she set her sights on him.

Erina had to breathe deeply to do what Eleonora told her to.

Slowly she walked towards the boy, swinging her hips a bit more and leaning back a little to make her breasts appear larger, putting maximum pressure on the buttons and her bra.

She could hear Souma's obnoxious laughs like nothing mattered in the world, before announcing her presence to him.

''Yukihira Souma.'' She yelled as she stopped in front of him, followed by the silence of the other students.

It was Megumi who spotted the Nakiri heir first. ''Waahwaahwaahwaah'' Megumi yelled as she was so close to the girl.

Erina only raised her eyebrow as she took a look at the girl before dismissing her in her usual fashion by flinging her hair.

As Megumi retreated to the background, Erina's attention was once again locked on Souma. She was confident in everything related to cooking, but this was something completely new as nervosity took hold of her.

Souma, as dense as he can be, first looked around wondering why everyone was looking at him, until he finally noticed it wasn't him they were looking at but the person in front of him.

His eyes locked onto the person, which turned out to be a girl and recognized her to be the girl he saved. However, he was surprised to see her blushing at him.

''Oi Nakiri..'' Souma voiced with a smile before he had to swallow back one of his clever jokes.

Erina watched how the transfer students, as dense as he was, had a small blush on his face. She saw his golden eyes focus on her own before they began to move. She could feel how his eyes were roaming over her body and with every second her nervosity grew smaller and her confidence grew.

Wanting to press her luck, Erina continued her advances and got closer to him, unaware of Megumi and Hisako ready to jump in, which goes double for the male students universally declaring Yukihira Souma as their enemy.

* * *

''I will make you mine.'' A familiar voice declared as Alice and Ryou walked to the Nakiri mansion.

''Hmm..'' Alice curiously hummed as she looked around and saw a small crowd gathered on the path.

Confused, she walked to the crowd, followed by Ryou who already had an inkling of whose voice it was.

''Yes, yes..'' She yelled as she clapped her hands, causing some people in the crowd to look at her. ''Coming through, coming through.'' And pushed other students aside knowing they won't retaliate.

As she came closer to the center, she saw vibrant red and shiny blonde and almost began running when she remembered the one person that could take Souma away from her.

* * *

''W-What did you say?'' Souma asked with a small frown.

''You heard me.'' Erina stated as a matter of fact. ''I will make you mine.''

Booing could be heard from the male students, but they shut up with a firm glare from god's tongue herself.

''Erina-baka'' Someone voice before she made her way through the crowd. ''What do you think you're doing.''

Alice had arrived.

''Souma!'' She shouted. ''Catch.''

Alice launched herself at the disoriented boy who did manage to catch her but don't ask him how.

''Baka baka.'' She whispered as she softly punched on his head. ''You are mine.''

Alice couldn't enjoy the contact with Souma as a surprisingly strong grip pulled her off of him.

Erina put her hands on her hips as she stood over her confused cousin. ''Your mother said it was alright if I pursue Souma.'' and took Souma's hand in her own, causing the crowd to gawk at her. None as much as Alice.

Souma remained quiet in everything, thinking _''Am I being fought over?''_ and looked at the two girls. _''I-Is it bad to like this..?''_

He closed his eyes as he felt a bit too smug to interrupt the fight and kept on listening.

Alice had forgotten everyone around her as she stood up and fought for her man.

''What do you think you are doing, Erina.'' Alice shouted as she pointed at her cousin. ''He's mine you homewrecker.''

Erina, who had received verbal lashes for most of her childhood, had no difficulty with responding.

''I have the approval of my grandfather, your mother, and most importantly myself.'' She replied smugly.

''Ooh is that so..'' Alice said smugly. ''Souma-kun, come here baby.''

Everyone that didn't yet know of Souma's relationship with Alice now definitely knew as they all hard first-row seats to one of the deepest displays of affection as Alice laid a searing hot kiss on Souma's lips.

Not only Alice's breath was taken away as several girls wanted to be in the same position as she was.

The only person that wasn't amused was Erina as she displayed a large frown on her face, ready to tear her cousin off of her love interest.

''What do you think you are doing.'' She finally yelled as her cousin removed her lips from Souma's, excessively licking her own.

''I know him from the past, far earlier than you. I have more right to have him.'' Alice replied as she pressed Souma's arm between her own breasts.

''That doesn't matter!'' Erina finally yelled as she grabbed Souma's other arm and smothered it between her own cleavage.

As Megumi and Hisako both wished they had the same kind of confidence as the Nakiri cousins, the male students were getting angrier by the second with Souma.

''What does this transfer student have that we don't'' One voice out loud. ''We are rich, we can cook.'' Another second year shouted angrily.

As Ryou tried to diffuse the situation with the male students, the Nakiri's began pulling on Souma even more.

''You can't have him, I love Souma.'' Alice yelled as her face got flushed from the pulling.

Erina replied just as strong. ''I promised myself I'd have him.''

As their fight continued, and their bodies pressed further and further into him, Ryou was no longer able to stop the male student body by himself.

But before the two girls could double team him into an inappropriate position, Megumi and Hisako could no longer control their hormones and jumped the three.

And with that, so did the male student body as they tried to grab Souma from under the four girls.

Never before has there ever been a fight on the Tootsuki grounds as security guards came from everywhere trying to stop the hormone filled crowd from tearing each other a new one.

For a quick moment, Souma was pushed to the ground together with Erina on top of him as the other three girls, who loved to hate each other, forgot them.

Everything else stopped as Erina and Souma found a moment of peace and solitude in the chaos surrounding them.

It was the best moment where Erina could say everything she needed to.

Slowly she slipped one of his calloused hands between her own soft ones and spoke to him.

She told him that she remembered their past, that one single day in the park that meant so much to her, that day that gave her something that was strong enough to push her through the day with her father.

Erina fondly smiled as she remembered that day and got a soft smile in return from Souma with the word ''I'm happy you've remembered.''

Even with small tears prickling in her purple eyes, she told him her heartfelt desire. ''I'm going to do my best to make you look at me the same way I look at you now.''

Not even a chance to reply to her as his surprised eyes were unfocused, Alice had grabbed Souma from behind and pulled him with her, away from the crowd.

With the troublemakers having disappeared, the crowd slowly dissolved as well.

* * *

''Erina-sama?'' Hisako asked after having excused herself profusely. ''Are you alright?''

She didn't reply for a moment, her face still stuck in a dumb impish smile as she held her hands. She succeeded in what she wanted to convey to Souma.

''Yes, I'm okay. Let's return home.'' Erina replied as she smiled.

She felt far better. Much better than before.

Just like her, though he was a little surprised, Souma was just as happy.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter. I know you've been looking forward to more but university has been killing all my time to write lately and my laptop broke down, which caused me to stop writing for such a long time.

Anyhow, look forward to the next chapter in due time.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 10 – Tootsuki autumn election Part 1**


End file.
